


Untouch

by Angelwatt123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Character Death, Curses, Dark Past, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Other, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwatt123/pseuds/Angelwatt123
Summary: Lucy is a traveler trying to find a powerful Mage to break her curse, but instead she find a Dragonoid and a talking cat?Can these three unlikely companions find what they're looking for?





	1. An faithful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail it's rightfully belongs to Mashima Hiro.

400 years ago in the land of Fiore there was a great war that nearly destroyed Earthland. Humans, Fairies, Merpeople's, Dragonoid's and Demons alike fought each other to the death, until a small group of warriors put the end of the senseless war. They sealed away the Demons clan in order to bring peace and harmony to the four clans. Overtime the four clans begin to understand each other and live in harmony with one another.

But history will soon repeat itself. This time new warriors will rise and protect all four clans against the great evil. Our story begins in a town called Harborne, where are two hero's meet and begin there journey together.

* * *

_**Harborne town** _

In Ricky Magical Item shop there was an small old man sitting on his counter cleaning his glass orb while occasionally looking up from his orb to look at his only customer at the moment.

A young girl who was about 19 years old was looking at a gold key with interest.

She had golden blonde hair that goes to her mid-back and it tied up to a plait with a dark red ribbon. She had red heart earrings. She was wearing a white blouse with dark brown sleeveless jacket. She had black pants, on her belt she has 4 golden keys. She was wearing dark brown high knee boots. She was also wearing thick leather gloves, which is really weird as it was the middle of July. It's quite amazing she hadn't have a heat stroke yet.

The young girl looked up from the gold key and look directly at the shop owner.

"Excuse me," she said politely, the old man looked up from his glass orb again. "How much would this key cost?"

"80000 jewels."

The young girl jaw dropped. 80000 jewels that a rip off, the last key she bought was 5000 jewels. This man is either conning her or he desperate for money. Either way she wouldn't give him that much jewels. If she had that many jewels.

"What?! That a rip off!" She yelled.

"Sorry lady but that how business works in the real world."

_Bullcrap!_

"Is there a way to have a discount?" The young girl asked with hope. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"If you are thinking of seduceing me with your body then forget it! I had many female customers that seduced me and over time I became immune to feminine charm's."

The young girl gave the old man a disgusted look, she wasn't thinking of doing  _that._

"Now if you can't pay then leave!" The owner yelled in annoyance.

After leaving the shop (or a con shop) the young girl sat on the bench with a gloomy face and signed.

"Stupid old man, trying to con me." The girl muttered in annoyance. "Just when I nearly got my fifth celestial key it's snatch away from me."

She signed again and look at the blue sky. "Well let not worry about it for now Lucy, you need to find this Salamander guy. Who's apparently in this town at the moment according to the fortune teller lady."

The girl who called Lucy looked at her right hand. Her eyes were full of sadness and guilt.  _Please celestial King! Please he the real deal!_

Suddenly in the distance a girl screamed, Lucy immediately stand up from the bench and looked where the scream came from.

"Salamander is in town!" One random girl cried.

"Really?! Then let's go see him!" Another girl shouted in excitement. The two girls ran off to who knows where.

_Perfect! Now all I have to do is follow them and they should lead me straight to him. Guess the fortune lady was right after all._

Lucy then ran off after them, hoping he actual a powerful Mage and not a hot shot or a con man.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town a young man was walking down the street, minding his own business. Everyone around were either trying to ignore him, not giving him eye contact or gave him a force smile.

The young man knew they're acting like this because they haven't interact with his kind before. They never had a dragonoid in there town before so they don't know how to talk to him without saying something offensive to him.

The young Dragonoid had unusual pink hair. He had reptile like onyx eyes, sharp canine teeth and pointy ears. He had small goat like horns. He had Crimson scales on his legs and arms that go to his knee and elbow, he has scale around his eyes socket and a long tail. He was wearing a scarf that look like scales. An unzipped black and yellow jacket with matching bottoms. He was shirtless and bare foot.

" _What a Dragonoid doing here?"_ The dragonoid heard an whispered. In the corner of his eyes there were a couple who were shopping at the market. The couple didn't know he was looking at them and listening to their conversation, thanks to his sharp hearing.

_"I don't know. But whatever the reason is I hope he doesn't cause any trouble. Another war could happen if we talk to him!"_

_"Don't exaggerate."_

The Dragonoid signed and carry on walking. No matter where he go Humans are always afraid of him. Even after the four clans made peace their still fear and prejudice. It didn't helped that 8 years ago a rogue Dragonoid apparently attacked Edolas castle and killed the king and the prince. Well there's nothing he could do about it.

"NATSU!"

The Dragonoid know as Natsu turn his head and saw a flying blue cat with a green bag. The cat was now close enough for them to talk without them shouting.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu said cheerfully. "So, any luck?"

"Well, not really." Natsu cheerful mood quickly became gloomy. "But I heard rumors that someone called Salamander is in town."

Natsu ears perked up in interest. Salamander, could it be...

"Do you think it's him?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded. "It has to be." He said quitely. "Where is he now?"

"Apparently he at the town centre, near the fountain."

"Then let's go!" Natsu shouted in excitement. Happy fly off with Natsu behind him.

_Guess the fortune lady was right after all._

* * *

In the center of the town there were a huge flock of women surrounded a man in his late 20s. The women, all ages and sizes, were trying to get Salamander attention. Salamander was smirking in delight.

Lucy arrived at the town centre. She couldn't believe her eyes, she knew that some Mages have fangirls/boys but this is ridiculous. She pretty sure that every women in town is at the town centre.

 _No matter. I just need to get pass these crazy fangirls and talk to him. Without getting kill._ Lucy shivered of the thought of getting killed by bunch of crazy chicks.

Lucy went through the crowd while making sure none of the ladies touch her face. After what seems like forever Lucy finally escape the crowd and saw the Mage; Salamander.

As soon as she saw him time suddenly start to slow down, her heart start to beat loudly. Everyone but him seem to vanished from her sight, she couldn't look away from him.

_What going on? What is this feeling?_

Hers eyes couldn't help but looked at his ring that he was wearing. She recognise that ring, it was a charm ring.

_Crap a charm ring?! Where did he get one? No matter, I have to get out of here before he lo-_

Lucy thoughts were interrupted when Salamander looked at her and smiled at her. It was too late, Lucy was now completely under his spell.

"Salamander!" Lucy cried, acting like a teenage girl when their crush notice them. In the distance Lucy heard a voice.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted. When he didn't get an answer he decided to go through the crowd. He tried not to hurt the ladies on the way. What it seems like forever he finally made it to the centre of the crowd. Salamander noticed the young dragonoid, and was very surprised to see one down here.

"Igne-" He paused when he noticed it not the person he was looking for.

"Wait who are you?"

Lucy eyes slowly landed on the mysterious Dragonoid. When she looked at him the charm spell was instantly broken.

"Um," Salamander begin to say before he was interrupted. An handful of salamander 'fangirls' rugby tackle the Dragonoid.

"Wha-" Natsu ears and tail got pulled very hard.

"AHHHH!"

One of the 'fangirls' gave him a death glare. "How dare YOU! Insult the GREAT SALAMANDER in his present! YOU MORON!"

"Huh?" Natsu was lost in words. Truth be told he has no idea what going on anymore. First Igneel isn't in Harborne and now Human women's just TACKLE and INSULT him. He had met some Humans who tried to start a fight or insult him before they ran away in fear. This is the most weirdest day yet.

"Ladies, ladies, calm yourself. He a Dragonoid, it natural for his kind not knowing any Mages. They do live in the mountains after all." 

The 'fangirls' immediately jump off Natsu and crowded around Salamander.

"Oh Salamander, you're so kind!"

"Your so knowledgeable!"

"I want to have babies with him!"

Salamander could stand there all day and listen to their compliments, but he had other business to attend to.

"Listen up ladies, at 7 o clock at the docks, you are all invited to come into my private Cruise. All you need is yourself and a lovely dress."

His 'fangirls' screamed in excitement and scatter afterwards to find themselves the most loveliest, sexiest and expensive dress they could find. Salamander noticed Lucy and winked at her before walking off.

Happy landed next to Natsu, who sitting on the floor, rubbing his tail. "Natsu! What just happened?!"

"Happy, I be honest with you." He paused for a moment. "I have no fucking idea."

"Charm ring that what happened." Natsu and Happy jumped a bit, surprised that someone is talking to them. They both turn their head to see a mysterious but beautiful woman.

"Thanks for helping me out, the name is Lucy. Pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

Natsu and Happy were very confused. A HUMAN girl is talking to them like they're Humans and she's not even afraid of the Dragonoid. Wait what did she mean by 'helping her out'?

"As payment how about I buy you lunch." She suggested. She offered him her hand.

He looked at her hand with uncertainty. Either this lady is trying to get his scales or she plain weird. Either way he quite hungry. If she is after his scales, he will take that chance.

"S-sure." He hesitate at first, but he eventually grabbed her gloved hand.

* * *

At Rosetta cafe Natsu and Happy were eating like hungry wolves. Lucy tried her best not to show she was disturb by their manners and carry on eating her meal. Everyone at the cafe including the employers were watching them in shocked. Lucy reckons they're surprised that there's a Dragonoid and a Exceed in the cafe. Or that Lucy is hanging out with them like it no big deal. Whatever the reason is Lucy doesn't care.

Lucy was quite happy she got to meet a Dragonoid in person. She heard many stories about them from her mother. Her mother told her that Dragonoid's are quite greedy and temperamental, but they are kind and very loyal to their love ones.

"Thanks again for saving me from that creep earlier." She said politely.

"No problem." Happy replied with food in his month. Lucy covered her disgust with a small smile. Happy gulped down his food before speaking.

"So, what was that earlier with the crazy girls and that Salamander guy?"

"Well, Salamander is apparently a strong Mage in this area, but I'm pretty sure he a fraud."

"Why (munch) do you (munch) say that?" Natsu asked while shoving food in his mouth.

_Mum was right, Dragonoid's do have terrible table manners._

"You see, the girls who tackled you were under a spell."

"A spell?" Happy repeated.

"That Salamander had a charm ring that could make anyone 'fall in love' with the user who possess the ring. Such a disgusting way to use magic. Doesn't he know that a charm ring is illegal to use and he get 50 years imprisonment."

"I got a question." Natsu suddenly spoked up.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You were under the spell right?" Lucy nodded. "How did you break free and the others didn't?" Natsu couldn't help but find it odd. Why was one Human able to break it but hundreds of Humans couldn't.

"I... I don't know actually." Lucy knew there were two ways to break the spell, the first one was to get the ring of the user, but she can't remember the second one.

"Now I have a question for the two of you. What a Dragonoid and a Exceed doing out here?"

"You see we were looking for another Dragonoid called Igneel." Happy answer.

"Igneel? Who's he?"

"My dad." Natsu answer casually.

"Your dad? Ok then, one more question. Why would your dad be in this town?"

Happy and Natsu were about to say something, but they paused. She had a point. Why would Igneel be in this town anyway? In the end they couldn't think of an answer.

"Well anyway thanks again, Happy and Natsu." Lucy got up from her seat and start headed to the door.

"WAIT!"

Lucy stopped from track and turn around to see Natsu and Happy bowing up and down to her, like they are begging for mercy.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD LUCY/LUGI!"

"Don't do that in public!" Lucy couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Everyone in the cafe was giving them weird looks.

"Hey Lugi, why aren't you afraid of me?" Natsu suddenly asked. Lucy gave him a confused look.

"I mean usually your clan would tried to ignore me, avoid me or faking their smile. But you done none of that, why?"

"Well first of my name is Lucy," she said, quite annoyed he got her name wrong.

"Secondly, why should I be afraid of Dragonoid's? My mum told me Dragonoid's are the most kindest and loyal species there is." She happily stated.

Natsu was stunned, he couldn't believe there are Humans who aren't afraid of his clan. It's quite a miracle really.

"Precise there are more terrifying things then a Dragonoid." She said quitely. Her eyes were full of despair and guilt. She gave Natsu and Happy a small smile.

"Well good luck finding your dad, Natsu." She then left the cafe. Leaving Natsu and Happy with their thoughts.

* * *

 It was the evening, Natsu was sitting on the bench thinking deeply about what happened today. They arrived in town to find out Igneel isn't here but instead a hot-shot called Salamander or whatever, meeting a Human girl called Lucas, Lugi was it? She was nice to him and wasn't even afraid of him.

_Why should I be afraid of Dragonoid's? My mum told me Dragonoid's are the most kindest and loyal species there is._

_What a weirdo_ Natsu thought. That wasn't the only thing weird, for some reason her apperence are similar to someone he knew, but who?

"NATSU!" Natsu jumped in surprise. He looked over to see Happy.

"Finally! I tried to get your attention for the past 5 minutes."

"Sorry Happy." Natsu apologise.

"Hey were you thinking about that girl, Lucy?"

"Happy it Lugi," Natsu incorrected him. "But yeah, I was thinking about what she said earlier. But also there's something about her."

"You LOOOVE her!" Happy jokingly teased.

"What?! No! I mean she looks familiar."

"Huh? You mean you met her before?"

"No, definitely not. Her smell is very different. She just looks like someone I knew a very long time ago. But who?" Natsu started to go deep into his thoughts.

"Natsu if you keep going like that you get an massive headache, or you destroy Fiore with your thinking."

Happy eventually got bored and decided to leave the bench to catch some fish for their trip. Happy found a small pond near the park. He took out a fishing rod from his green bag and started fishing. 

_~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~_

It been over 20 minutes and he didn't catch a single fish. Happy felt tired and yawn. He felt really sleepy. But then he felt a tug on his rod, which snapped out of his tired state and quickly pull the rod out of the pond. Once he pulled the rod out he saw his prize, a giant juicy fish.

"Alright! Time to eat!"

Suddenly Happy face was covered by a thick cloth. He tried to take it off but his hands (or paws) were roughly grabbed by a Human hand. He couldn't do anything, he can't scream or call for Natsu. He could barely breathe under the cloth. He felt something tying around his body and paws. The cloth was pulled down to his mouth. He saw a skinny, tall Human. He was looking at Happy like he won a lottery.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A lost Exceed." He mocked. "Wait til boss see ya, you make us stinky rich."

He roughly push Happy into his bag and casually walked away, like nothing happened.

"Happy! Happy! Stop hiding buddy!" For the past 2 minutes Natsu was searching for Happy so they could leave. He followed Happy scent, which smells like fish (unsurprisingly) and ended up at the pond.

"That weird his scent ends here. Wait!" He sniffed the air. "Someone was with Happy." He continue sniffing the air.

"So if Happy scent ends here and the other guy scent goes to town does that mean-" Natsu pieced it together and realise that Happy had been kidnapped. Or catnapped.

"That son of-" Natsu ran to follow that guy scent. The pink hair Dragonoid was very pissed. One rule you shouldn't never do around Dragonoid's, NEVER, EVER steal their treasure's.

* * *

It was pass 7 o clock when Lucy and the other guest arrived at the docks and went on Salamander private Cruise. So far the party was actually not to bad. The food was decent, the entertainers were quite entertaining and the view of the sea was magnificent.

Even so, Lucy can't help but feel insecure. The reason was that she was the only female guest who didn't have a dress. She simply didn't have time or money to buy one. The other females guest were wearing very revealing dress, simple but pretty dress or homemade dress.

In the corner of her eye Lucy notice that a small group of women's were staring, whispering and giggling at her. Probably the way she is dress. She can imagine what they are saying 'if she think she wins over Salamander over that outfit then she crazy' or 'i rather died then turn up like that.' 

She really wants to leave. But she will put up with this party, the guest and Salamander if that means she get what she wants. Speak of the devil, Salamander appeared at his party, finally.

When he appeared his 'fangirls' quickly crowded around him, asking for an autograph or a dance. In the corner of his eye Salamander saw Lucy standing alone. He found it quite odd that she not 'in love' with him, he pretty sure she was under his spell earlier. He pushed pass his 'fangirls' and went straight to Lucy.

"Why hello pretty lady. Why are you standing around here alone? And not wearing a dress."  Lucy looked at him and smile.

"If you think that dirty trick from earlier will work on me, think again buddy." Salamander keep his face composed, but Lucy notice he started to sweat a little.

"What are you talking about lady?" There was a hint of nervous in his voice.

Lucy continue to smile and act innocently "I mean your charm ring. You know an illegal magical item that was banned 40 years ago because men were using that item for t-"

"Alright, alright, alright! You caught me! Just be quite about it." He begged.

"I will, if you help me." Lucy said in a serious tone. Salamander rose an eyebrow. Help? For what?

_~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~_

"So, you have a friend who curse."

"Y-yes."

"And you want me to break that curse."

"Well, duh, why else would I ask you."

Salamander signed. He couldn't believe the situation he got himself into. After their little 'chat', Salamander thought it be better to talk about their deal in private. They both went into his cabin, knowing that his guests can't get to his room without permission.

"What makes you think I can break the curse?" He asked, annoyed that she blackmail him.

"Well aren't you a powerful Mage? Or was that a hoax?"

For the first time what it seems like hours Salamander laughed. She caught him doing Human trafficking, yet she still believes he a powerful Mage. How naive.

"Wow! You really are young as you look. Of course I'm not a 'powerful Mage'. My men and I just made up those rumors so the women's will come to meet me and I take them to my customers." He admitted proudly.

Lucy never felt so disgust in her whole life. How dare he take advantage of those poor, innocent girls. He was even happy what he did. Part of Lucy was very happy he can't help her with her problem.

"You bastard! How dare you treat those girls like they are objects!" Lucy clenched her fists tightly, trying not to punch that disgusting pig in the face.

"What are you going do about it? Tell the Rune Knights? It be quite impossible for you to report me if they discover your identity,  _Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia_." Salamander grin. Lucy eyes wide in shocked and gasped. How did he - when did he...

Suddenly a tall, skinny man burst in through the door. "SIR! Guess what I found an Exceed!"

To show proof he hold the blue cat up. He was all tied up and had a cloth in his month.

"HAPPY?!" What was he doing here? And where's Natsu?

Salamander clapped and laughed in amusement. "Such a great day, first we got bunch of decent looking women, an Exceed and of course Lucy Heartfila! You two will make me a fortune."

Happy was trying (and failing) to escape his kidnapper gripped. Lucy grit her teeth. "I wouldn't do that if I was you!"

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do about it, p-" Before he could finish his mockary to Lucy, his bodyguard came rushing in.

"SIR!" His bodyguard panicked.

"What now?!" He getting really irritated that people are barging in to his private cabin.

"Sir there's a Dragonoid flying this way!"

"What?!"

Lucy smile, they're talking about Natsu. Suddenly something or someone came through the cabin roof and broke it to pieces. That someone was a Dragonoid, a very piss off one in fact.

Salamander and his men screamed like little girls. The tall, skinny guy dropped Happy in fear and ran off with his life. Natsu gave them the death glare.

"So your the ones who kidnap Happy, huh." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

The men were shaking in fear. It was the first time they seen a Dragonoid and the rumors of them are true. They are terrifying when they're mad.

While the men were shaking in fear Lucy went to Happy and untied him. "Are you ok?" She asked with sincere.

"I be fine." Lucy gently carried Happy in her arms. Poor cat, he probably traumatised.

"Natsu he fine!" Lucy shouted. Hoping that would him calm him down and won't kill the men's. Natsu turn his head to see Lucy holding Happy. His face soften, thank Mavis. Wait a minute.

"Lugi! What are you doing here?!" He just realise that Lucy was in the room.

"IT LUCY!" Seriously how hard is it not to remember her name.

Salamander and his bodyguard snapped out of there trance state. Salamander pointed at Natsu and order his bodyguard. "Get rid of him."

"B-but sir-"

"What?! Are you more afraid of him then me?!" The bodyguard stayed silence for a moment before he ran towards Natsu.

Natsu noticed this and he was excited. "Alright I'm all fire up!" He ran towards the bodyguard.

"We're on a cruise right?" Happy suddenly asked Lucy.

"Yeah."

"Well we're doom."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

Natsu and the bodyguard get closer, they pull their arm back to get ready to punch each other in the face. They brought their arms forward to punch each other, but before their fist made an impact on their faces Natsu suddenly collapse. The bodyguard stopped what he was doing and looked at the Dragonoid, who put his arm around his stomach and covering his month with his hand.

"Uhh? Are you ok?" The bodyguard was quite concern about him.

"What wrong with him?" Lucy was quite worried about him.

"Dragonoid's have motion sickness." Happy answer.

"WHAAAAT?!" Lucy jaw dropped when she heard that.

"Um boss what should I..." The bodyguard hand gesture at Natsu. 

"Just get rid of him! I don't care how! Just get him out of my sight! Once your done with him lock the girl and the cat up." Salamander lefted his cabin to get a bottle of vodka. He just want this day to be over with.

Happy saw a great opportunity to escape. He jumped off Lucy arms and his wings appeared. He grabbed Lucy and fly off to the hole that Natsu made. The bodyguard noticed they were leaving.

"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted with no success.

In the air Lucy was panicking, she never been this far from the ground before and Natsu could potentially be killed.

"Wait Happy we just can't leave Natsu there!"

"I can only carry one person at a time Lucy. Precise he be fine, that bodyguard is probably the least threatening thing Natsu ever fought." Happy said with carefree tone.

"In that state the bodyguard could easily kill him." Lucy pointed out. Happy stopped flying and his eyes wide open. She had a very good point.

"But what can we do?!" Happy started to panicked. Lucy thought for a moment until she looked down. She saw the ocean, the sea, the water. She snapped her fingers. She had a great idea.

"Happy get me close to the ocean."

"Huh?!"

"Hurry!"

"Ok, ok, whatever your planning you better hurry. Your heavy." Happy lower himself and Lucy to the ocean.

"You cheeky little cat! I'm not fat!"

"Lucy! Your plan!"

"Oh right." she tooked one of her golden keys out.

"A key?! That your plan?!"

Lucy ignored him and continue what she was doing. " ** _Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!_** "

An bright light appeared in the ocean. It was so bright Happy had to close his eyes. When the light died down Happy slowly opened his eyes to see an mermaid, who in a sour mood.

"An Merpeople?!" Happy was shocked, what an Merpeople doing here? Lucy giggled of his reaction.

"Actually she a Celestial spirit." Lucy corrected him. Lucy now looked at Aquarius with a serious expression.

"Aquarius i need you to get that cruise to the shore." Aquarius didn't answer or do anything. She just stared at Lucy with no emotion on her face.

"Um, please?" Aquarius signed. She lifed her vase and water from the ocean started to go in. When she had enough she release the water in vase to create an giant wave. The Cruise, Lucy and Happy got caught in it.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see the ocean. She slowly sat up to see Happy next to her passed out. Lucy looked around to see people on the cruise washed up on the shore and unconscious, including Natsu and Salamander. Happy stirred up a bit and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

"Well Aquarius made a wave, we got caught in it and now we are on a beach." Speaking of Aquarius where were she? Did she return to the Celestial world?

"Hey brat!" Lucy jumped up in fear. She looked up to see Aquarius and boy, was she pissed.

_Crap! She in a bad mood. More so then usual._

"Next time give me a warning when you summon me! I was in an middle of a date!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Lucy voice cracked.

"Now excuse me I have a boyfriend waiting for me." She said smugly.

"You don't have to gloat about it!" Afterwards Aquarius vanished, like she was never there in the first place. Everything was complete silence, the only thing that could be heard was the ocean. That was until Happy broke that silence.

"You need to control your Celestial spirit better."

"Shut up." Lucy mumbled.

An couple of groan sound can be heard. Lucy and Happy turn their heads to see Natsu and Salamander getting up on their feet.

"What. The. Hell. Just happened?!" Salamander was very confused, one minute he on his cruise, the next a giant wave washed him and his cruise to the beach.

"I have no idea. But what I do know I'm going to punch you!" Natsu cracked his knuckles and grin.

"Foolish Dragonoid, if you attack me your clan will be seen as monsters. You don't want your clan to be seen as a threat do you?"

"Well in my defence you kidnap Happy and I was trying to get him back." Natsu pointed out.

"So be it," Purple flames surrounded his fist. "Let me show you why they call me Salamander!"

He throw his purple flames towards Natsu. The Dragonoid couldn't help but rolled his eyes and opened his month. The flames went straight to his month and he swallowed it.

"Holy Mavis! He ate my flames!" Salamander was shocked. He didn't know Dragonoid's eat fire, yet again he doesn't know much about them.

"For a fire Mage your flames taste shit." Natsu right arm was covered with fire. He quickly ran up to Salamander and before salamander could react he got punch in the face, real hard. Salamander fly back to his Cruise.

Lucy and Happy ran up to Natsu. Lucy never seen a Dragonoid fight before and she wasn't disappointed. In fact it was cool in her opinion. He punched him like it was nothing.

"That was so cool Natsu." Lucy complement him. 

Natsu couldn't help but blush. No Human ever complement him or think his fighting was cool, usually they ran away or attack him. Lucy is really a weirdo.

"T-thanks." He muttered, turn his head away so no one can see his blush face.

"They are SO in LOOOVE!" Happy teased.

"SHUT UP HAPPY!!"

A groan sound can be heard from the cruise. The trio turned their head to see Salamander limping. His face was swollen and bruise. Lucy was pretty sure he missing an tooth.

"YOU DICK! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Lucy signed and walk towards him. "Lucy?" Happy was curious what she was doing, even Natsu was but also worry that she do something reckless.

"I SWEAR I MAKE YOU AND YOUR CLAN PAY! EVEN IT MEANS TO START A WAR-" he suddenly felt a great pain around his crouch area. He looked down to see Lucy kicked him in his sensitive area. He fall down sideways in pain. It hurt so much he was crying.

Natsu and Happy looked at her in shocked. Not only she weird but she also scary. Lucy looked at the duo and smile.

"I would get out of here if I was you. By now someone probably reported the Rune Knights and if they saw you they would assume that your responsible for this...mess." she hand gesture the cruise and Salamander. "Well see ya."

Before Lucy could ran off she felt someone grabbed her gloved hand. She didn't have time to react when she got dragged away. She looked to see who was kidnapping her, and it was none other then Natsu.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You want to find a Mage right?" Lucy eyes widen, how did he know? Like he read her mind he answer her questions.

"Well you don't seem like a type who sleeps around. So you probably talked to him because you wanted something from him, right?" Lucy nodded.

"So you either want to be his apprentice or you want his help. After what I saw I doubt you want to be his apprentice."

Lucy was amazing, Natsu was able to figure her out despite they only know each other less then a day. He alot sharper then she give him credit for.

"Yeah that right, but why are kidnapping me?"

"Well Igneel has been around way before the war. So it possible that he may know a Mage or two that can help you. Even if he doesn't we surely find one on the way. So what do you say, Lucy?" Natsu gave her an adorable smile.

Lucy didn't know how she should feel, it been so long since she had a friend. She been traveling alone for the past 6 years. But she didn't want to scare him off, she didn't want him to know the sins that she committed in the past. But at the same time she didn't want to be alone anymore. Maybe having him and Happy around for awhile wouldn't hurt.

Tears escape from her eyes but nevertheless she smiled. "Yeah."

Natsu grin, that all he need to hear. He hold her gloved hand tighter and ran faster along with Lucy and Happy, who was flying beside them.

"Alright let go find Igneel and a random Mage!"

"Aye sir!"

And so are hero's leave Harborne town to start their journey. Little did they know that their simple quest was much more challenging, complicate and darker then they imagine.

* * *

At Ricky magical item shop the old man has finish cleaning up his shop for the day. The door of his shop opened and a mysterious women step in.

"Hey lady! Didn't you read the sign, the shop is close." The women ignored him and continue walking in.

The women was beautiful. She had long white hair that goes to her waist and had blue eyes. She had an blue hairband and a blue ribbon around her neck. She was wearing a blue and feathered short dress that goes to her thigh. She had a upside-down triangle cut on her chest area, revealing a bit of her breasts. She had fake angel wings on her back. Around her hips she had keychain, she carried two golden keys. She was also wearing high top boots with small angel wings.

Her eyes were caught by the golden key. She walked over to it and pick it up with interests.

"If you want to buy it come back tomorrow." The old man was very annoyed with her. Is she deaf or just plain stupid.

"Who said I was buying it." The women spoked with innocent, but her eyes were deadly.

"Are you trying to rob me?" He said in disbelief.

"It not really robbing if your dead."

The old men eyes wide open. Is she planning to kill him? Before he could do anything the mysterious woman took out one of her keys.

" _ **Open the gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!**_ "

The old man scream and cry for help wasn't heard that night. No one in town knew that the old man was dead until the next morning where his corpse was discovered.


	2. Hunters

**_ Harbone town _ **

Last night the Rune Knights arrived to Harbone town after they got a report, saying there was a cruise washed up on the shore by an strange giant wave. The Rune Knights arrived and arrested Salamander and his men after discovering he was committing Human trafficking.

Before they could leave an young boy came up to the leader of the Rune Knights and said there was an murder. Lahar, the leader decided to investigate it along with Mest, when the sun is up.

* * *

Lahar and Mest arrived at the scene of the crime. They were at Ricky magical item shop. In there they found an lifeless old man on the wooden floor. The shop was completely trashed, like there was a fight.

Mest investigate the corpse, while Lahar looked to see if anything was stolen or any clues who the culprit. An young boy was with them, he was sitting on a stool, watching them nervously.

Mest rise up and went to the boy. He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. "Sorry about your grandpa."

The boy looked down with despair. Tears started to fall down on his cheeks. "I don't understand. Who would kill grandpa? It true he wasn't nice, but he doesn't deserve this."

"Can you tell us how you found him like this?"

The boy wiped his tears away and looked at Mest. "Well, I was waiting for grandpa to come home for tea, but he never turn up. At first I thought he was cleaning the shop or dealing with a customer. When it was midnight I knew something was wrong."

Mest nodded his head, showing that he is listening and he can carry on. "I decided to check up on grandpa to see if he's alright. When I arrived at the shop, the door was opened and when I looked inside I saw..." The boy choked on his tears and covered his face with his hand. Mest rubbed his back gently, trying to ease him.

"Mest come here." Mest turned his head to see Lahar holding an orb and an small empty case. Mest walked to Lahar, confused of why he was holding those items.

"What is this?" He showed Mest an empty small case.

"An case." He raise an eyebrow.

"What do you think was in this case?"

"Lahar does this have anything to do with the murder."

"Perhaps," he looked over Mest shoulder. "Boy, come here."

The young boy hesitated, but he slowly came over to Lahar. "What was in this case?"

The boy gave Lahar an confused and annoyed look, shouldn't he be investigate his grandpa murder and not shopping.

"An celestial key, why?"

"Just as thought." Lahar whispered quietly. He looked at the boy and Mest.

"After investigating the shop, I discovered that none of the items and money in the shop weren't stolen, except for this."

"So your saying whoever kill grandpa took the key, why? It just a dumb key."

"The celestial key are very rare and powerful magical items. Only a few people are worthy using it power's. It actually part of reason why we exist today."

"Ok, but do you have an idea who responsible?" Mest asked. Lahaur nodded and place the orb down on the counter. He placed his hand on it.

"July 10th, 10:45 pm." The orb showed an recording of the old man shouting at the mysterious figure, who was holding the key.

"Pause." The recording stopped. Lahar pointed at the mysterious figure. "Do you recognise her, Mest?"

Mest squeeze his turquoise eyes and looked closely, he saw a familiar face. Mest eyes wide opened in shocked. His body turned stiff, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't looked away from her face. "Angel?! From the Orcaion Seis?!"

"Yes, it will seems so." Lahar said with a calm face.

"We have to gather the Rune Knights now! They can't be to far!" Lahar shooked his head.

"Even we do, the Orcaion Seis would of already left. This isn't the first time we see a recording of one of the members. No matter how recent they arrived in a town and leave, they somehow disappear without a trace."

"But-" Mest got cut off when he felt a tugged on his white cape. He looked to see the young boy holding his cape.

"Please Mr, please find these bad people. I don't what them to kill more innocent people." His eyes were full sadness. Mest gave him a sad smile, he patted on the young boy head.

"Don't worry, we find the Orcaion Seis and bring justice for your grandpa and to everyone else who falling victims."

After leaving the shop Lahar and Mest went to their carriage, which is not to far from the shore. They are waiting for the other Rune Knights to return from interrogating Salamander and his man, and getting rid of the cruise on the beach.

"Mest."

"Hm."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What is it?" He asked with no interest. Lahar tooked the orb out from his pocket.

"Why do you still have that?"

"Because of this, July 10th, 2:24 pm."

The orb was showing an recording of a young blonde girl arguing about the cost of the key to the old man.

"Pause." Like last time the recording stopped. Lahar pointed at the blonde hair girl. "Recognise her, Mest."

Mest couldn't believe it. What is she doing here? Why is she here? How is she here? Mest believed his eyes were playing tricks on him. Has to be an illusion, right?

"Is that Lucy?!"

"Well it either that or her doppelganger."

"Well, it obvious that her doppelganger, I mean she bedridden back at Edolas kingdom!" He refused to believe that he was lied to. After all people like Lucy don't go to towns or villages without an escort.

"That what we been told. There no real evidence that she actually sick. Don't you think it weird that whenever someone asked about the princess health, the Royal family, the Royal guards and the servants get nervous or frighten. Like they were being threaten to be killed or something."

"But his highness-"

"Mest this wouldn't be the first time an king lied and threaten his people. Remember the previous King, Faust."

"Even so, why would the king lied to us?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Mest eyebrows rose "Wait! Are you going to tell the Council?"

"No, not yet. I don't have enough evidence to prove this is actually princess Lucy, like I said earlier it could be her doppelganger."

"In the name of Mavis, I hope your right about that." Mest mumbled.

"Mest, keep your eyes and ears open, we might find more information about princess Lucy, if she really her that is." Mest reluctantly nodded in agreement. He truly hope that the king didn't lied and threaten his people. If he did then he is no different from his older brother.

* * *

  ** _Little-oak Forest_**

It been nearly a week since the trio went on a journey together, so far all they did was eating and walking aimlessly. Lucy was pretty sure that they didn't where they're going, yet again she doesn't either.

It was early in the morning and the trio were fast asleep. Last night the trio decided to camp out in the forest. An familiar light shine on the Dragonoid closed eyes. His reptile eyes crack opened slightly, all he see is blurry green and light shining on his face. He felt the wind blowing on his face, the grass tickling his feet, the sun making his body slightly warm. Natsu didn't feel like getting up yet, so he closed his eyes shut. He felt something sharp bite his tail and his eyes were completely wide open.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Natsu jumped up from his spot and in to a fighting stance. He heard a familiar laughed next to him. He looked down to see his best and annoying cat friend. Happy was lying on the floor, laughing and crying his eyes out.

"Wow Natsu! Who knew your tail was that sensitive." He laughed. Natsu gave Happy an annoyed look.

"You couldn't wake me up in more of a appropriate manner!"

"Well that what you get for eating my emergency fish!"

Natsu couldn't believe it, all that for a stupid fish, yet again this is Happy. Natsu signed in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry I ate your fish," he wasn't really but he didn't want to fight over it. "Forgive me?"

Happy tapped his chin thoughtfully. His frown turn to a smile and jumped into Natsu arms. "I forgive you Natsu!" Natsu couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

"Hey Natsu," Happy whispered. "Let prank Lucy."

"Happy," Natsu had a serious looked on his face but his eyes glitter with mischief.

"This is why we're best friends!"

Lucy was leaning on the big oak tree, sleeping. She was standing perfectly still like she was a doll. She looked fragile and completely defenseless. Natsu and Happy were pretty sure she hadn't moved an inch since last night, for a second they thought she was dead.

Happy grabbed the colour markers in his bag and gave Natsu a couple. They tip toe quitely, so Lucy won't discover what they're up to.

"Happy, hold her face steadily so I can draw a moustache." Natsu whispered a bit louder then he should of have.

Happy paws were about to touch Lucy cheeks before a gloved hand quickly caught his paws. Happy looked up to see Lucy giving him and Natsu a death glare.

"What are you two doing?" She question with a cold and dangerous voice.

Natsu and Happy jumped in fear and suprised. She was really scary when she mad. They wonder how long she was awake.

"Um... Lucy... hi... haha..." Natsu tugged his scarf nervously. He didn't dare to looked at Lucy in the eyes.

"How long were you awake?" Happy asked with a hint of fear.

"Since Natsu screamed like a little girl." Happy couldnt help but laughed at Natsu. The young Dragonoid covered half of his face in embarrassment. He muttered "Shut up."

"Well it was good thing that you screamed! If you didn't Happy would of..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She can't tell them, not yet. Even she did have the courage to tell them the truth, they would be afraid of her, run away or maybe kill her. Lucy thought to herself why did she decided to come along with them when she knew their friendship won't last long.

Natsu raise an eyebrow "Happy would what?"

"Nothing! Forget what I said. Just NEVER, EVER do anything like this again. If you know what good for you." Happy and Natsu looked at each other in confusion. Was she threatening them?

"Anyway, let's have breakfast and get out of this forest!" She said with enthusiasm. She stand up and went to her bag to get some berries and meat out. Unnoticed to her Natsu was watching her, very suspicious of her. 

_What are you hiding Lucy?_

* * *

They have been walking in the forest all morning. Lucy is pretty much sure they're lost, she swears they went past the mossy stump four times in the past 2 hours. Lucy legs collapsed of exhaustion.

"This is ridiculous!" Natsu and Happy turn around, they just noticed that Lucy is no longer walking with them.

"Lucy what are you doing? We never get out of here if you keep stalling!"

"Well, I wouldn't if we weren't lost! Face it! We have no idea where the exit is of this stupid forest!"

"I have an idea." Natsu and Lucy looked at Happy in confusion. "What about I go to the sky. I try to see if I can find an exit."

Lucy smacked herself on her forehead. How could she forget that Happy can fly? She felt pretty silly.

"Wait! Why didn't you done it earlier?" Natsu questioned.

"None of you ask." Lucy swears one of these days she going to strangle that cat. Happy wings appeared and flew to the sky.

Natsu looked at Lucy, who was watching the clouds. This is the first time he was alone with her, alone with a Human. He doesn't what to do, much less what to say.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't realize he was staring at her.

"Sorry... It's a first time I'm alone with a Human, so I don't know what to do."

Lucy looked at him like he grown a second head. "Act as you always act around me. Just because we're alone and from different clans, doesn't mean you have to act different."

She was right and he knows it. He decided to start a different conversation. "So, aren't you boiling in those clothes. I mean it summer, and I usually see Human girls wearing dress, skirts or shorts at this time of year."

For a second Natsu swore he saw Lucy face panicked and her body froze. Lucy gave him a small smile "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm that sort of person who get cold easily." She lied.

Natsu saw right her through her that she was lying. He knows that everytime she lies her feet shuffle nervously. She sucked at lying. Ever since they started their journey together Natsu keeps seeing Lucy looking at her right hand weirdly every once and awhile, if him or Happy get close to her face she freaks out and slaps them, or whenever he asked about her family or why she looking for a Mage, she changes the subject. He really wants to know what she hiding.

Before he could call out on Lucy lie Happy return. "Hey guys! Great news!"

Lucy eyes were full of sparkles and hope. "You found an exit!"

"Yeah. But before we do that," he dramatically paused.

"Let go to the waterfall!" 

Lucy blinked a couple times. "Waterfall? There a waterfall in the forest?"

"Yep!"

Before Lucy could decline, Natsu excitedly said "Alright! Let's go!" He grabbed Lucy wrist and followed Happy. Lucy protest and tried to persuade to Natsu to let her go. The thought of swimming in the waterfall does sound fun, but there is no time for that, they need to find Igneel and a Mage.

Lucy suddenly bumped into Natsu back. His back was hard, it kinda hurt. She realized that he stopped running. Before she could ask why he stopped Lucy saw the waterfall and her eyes widen with awe. It was so beautiful, she saw waterfalls before but not this pretty.

Lucy felt Natsu hands loosened his gripped. Happy dropped his bag and jumped into the water. Natsu couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He quickly stripped of his clothes, unaware that Lucy was blushing pretty hard and unintentionally looking. He jumped into the water and caused a big splash.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu turned around to get water splashed on to his face. Natsu grinned evily, he knows what it means.

"WATER FIGHT!!"

They splashed water on each other, harder then the last. Lucy couldn't helped but giggled, they act like little children. She couldn't helped but feel envious of their carefree personality.

Five minutes later, Happy was diving in to the lake to catch some fish. While Natsu was holding his breath in the water, to see how long he can last without air. Natsu soon realized he needed air quickly, he swim quickly to the surface. He took a deep breath in and out, in and out. In the distance he heard a familiar giggled. He saw Lucy sitting near at the edge of the lake. He swim over to her before she stopped him.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Stop where you are!" Natsu was confused. Why didn't she want him near? Does she hate him? No that stupid, if she did then she wouldn't travel with him.

"Why?" He noticed that Lucy was slightly blushing. Why was she blushing?

"Because... If you get closer... Um... I see some parts that I shouldn't see... Until marriage." She said in embarrassment. Natsu gave her a confused looked, not getting what she talking about. Lucy looked away and pointed his private area, that was covered by the water, just barely. Natsu finally realized what she getting at.

"Ooooooh. So?"

Lucy was bewildered. What did he mean so? Does he not know that you shouldn't show some parts until marriage or to someone you love? She knew Dragonoids don't have the same values or culture as Humans, but surely they don't get naked in front of everyone.

"What do you mean 'so'?! Don't you know your not meant to be naked in front of a lady!"

"Lady? Where?" She seriously going to kill him one day.

"What a big deal Lucy? Back at the mountains all of us Dragonoid's go baths together all the time."

"Even girls?!"

"Even girls." Lucy was shocked. No wonder he doesn't care if he naked in front of her.

"Oh, ok then." There was an awkward silence between them. They didn't know what to say, until Natsu remembered why he swim over to her.

"Hey, do you want to hop in? The water is nice."

Lucy smiled for a moment before frowning. As much as she loves to swim in the lake, she can't. Well, she can, but she doesn't want to risk it. If she was alone she wouldn't hesitate. But now that Natsu and Happy are with her she can't go in without having to fear that they will touch her.

"I would love too, but I can't. Not until I find a Mage." Natsu was confused. What does a Mage have to do with swimming?

"What does a Mage have to do with anything?" Lucy bit her lip. Why did she say that? She could of said 'i can't because Humans don't share mixed baths' or something like that. She really wished she could kick herself now.

"Umm... I mean I can't because-"

"Alright that enough bullshit!" Lucy looked at him confused.

"Lucy tell me the truth already. Why do you want to look for a 'powerful Mage'? Why are you so secretive when it comes to your family? Why do you freak out everytime me or Happy nearly touch your face?" Lucy couldn't looked at him, she wants to tell him but...

"Lucy aren't we friends? Don't you trust me? I know we met nearly a week ago but I thought you at least have a little faith in me."

"Natsu-"

"Your the first Human who isn't afraid of me. My first Human friend. I thought Humans like you don't exist. I used to think Humans were cowards and talk big, but you weren't."

"I-"

"If you can't trust me, then there's no point of travelling together."

Lucy shouted in anger. "Don't you think I want to tell you!" Natsu ears kinda hurt of her shouting.

"Of course I want to tell you the truth! But I'm afraid of what you and Happy think of me! I... I broke an sacred rules of magic, something I wasn't never meant to do! But I did it anyway because I was desperate, arrogant and selfish! Now I have to live with this... burden."

Natsu eyes widen in shocked. He didn't expected that. He felt bad now that he pressured her to talk about her past that she clearly uncomfortable with. Great, now he feels like a jerk. If he could he would kick himself in the ass.

He soon realized that Lucy was crying. Natsu panicked, he didn't know what to do with a crying girl. "Please don't cry Lucy!"

Lucy was shocked, she didn't know she was crying. "Look I'm sorry, you don't have to tell if you don't want to." He reassured.

Lucy wiped her tears away. "If I do tell you, how do I know you won't be afraid of me?"

Natsu was confused. Afraid? Why would he be afraid? Before he can answer her question they heard Happy yelling from the distance. "Guys! You have to see this!"

Lucy and Natsu looked each other for a moment before Natsu got out of the lake and quickly get changed, while Lucy did her best not to looked and covered her blushing face.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy found Happy by a large bush. Before they could ask why they're here Happy shushed them and pointed through the bush. Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked through the bush and saw something terrible.

There was a group of man wearing strange masks camping out. One of them in particular isn't wearing a mask. An bold man with tattoos on his chest and arms. He wears black ripped shorts and a worn black cape. He had a scythe on his back. To Lucy he looked like a grim reaper.

Natsu and Lucy noticed their carriage and in there were children in shackles. They looked about the age between 4 to 15. Not only that they were a mix of Humans and Fairies alike. Lucy covered her month so they won't hear her gasped. Natsu clutched his fist in anger.

"Hunters." Lucy whispered. "I thought the Council put all of them in prison."

"Turns out they missed a couple."

"Those bastards how can they do such awful things without feeling guilt." Natsu was so pissed. He hates those people who kidnapped, enslaved and killed innocent children. A Dragonoid name Wendy almost got kidnapped by them over 100 years ago as a child.

Lucy knew that Natsu wants to help the children and frankly so does she. It her job after all to help and protect her people. She squeezed Natsu hand to reassure him that she got his back. Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Happy you set the children free. Me and Lucy will deal with the Hunters." Happy nodded.

Natsu recklessly jumped through the bush and yelled "Hey Jackassess!"

The Hunters turned to see a Dragonoid smirking evily at them. "Fight me!" Few of the Hunters screamed and ran away of the sight of the Dragonoid. The grim reaper smacked himself on the forehead. _Idiots_.

"Seriously Natsu." Lucy went through the bush. She is quite annoyed with Natsu recklessness. He could of been more sneaky like a ninja or something. The grim reaper looked at the girl in curiosity. What was she doing with a Dragonoid? Why does she look familiar?

"What?"

"You could of been a bit more sneaky you know."

"Sneaky?"

"Yeah like a sneak attack or something."

"Like a ninja!" His eyes were full of awe.

The Hunters looked at each other in confusion and disbelief. How is a young women talking to a terrifying Dragonoid so casually and not be afraid of a him? Is she blind or something. The grim reaper dryliy chuckled at the young women and the Dragonoid conversation.

"Interesting. Never thought I see a day when a Dragonoid and a Human act as thou they're equal."

"So your the leader, eh?" Natsu glared.

"Indeed. I'm Erigor, the leader of the Hunters."

"Well then, let fight!"

Erigor rose an eyebrow. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"Because your kidnapping innocent kids you bastard!"

Erigor chuckled in amusement. "Why do you care? You don't know them and they have nothing to do with you. I mean none of them are even Dragonoid's."

Lucy cut in before Natsu could say anything. "Even so, they're still children. They not some objects that can be used for slavery. No matter what clan they came from I won't let people like you hurt them."

Erigor eyes widen in realisation, he knew she looked familiar. "Wait a minute! I recognise you! Your Lucy 'lucky' Heartfila, the princess of Edolas kingdom."

Lucy body tensed up. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't move or breathe. How did he know? Natsu looked at her in shocked. He knew she was hiding something, but her being a princess, he did not expect that.

"YOUR A PRINCESS?!" The Hunters, Natsu and Lucy turn their heads to see Happy freeing the children out of the carriage. Happy felt everyone eyes on him and he never felt embarrassed. He couldn't help but say "Oops."

Natsu smacked himself in the face. He was really annoyed that things are not going according to the plan.

"Men, get that cat and those children! Also capture princess Lucy, I'm sure the king would pay handsomely for his daughter." Erigor smirked evily. The Hunters immediately followed their boss orders.

Natsu turned to Lucy "Lucy we talk about this Princess thing later, but for now I want you to fight those Hunters, while I take care of the leader." Before she could respond Natsu ran off to the leader. Lucy turned to Happy.

"Happy, take the children to the nearby Village!" Lucy ordered.

"Aye sir!" Happy lead the way out of the forest with the children behind him. Lucy noticed that some of the Hunters were going to follow Happy and the children, she quickly took her celestial key out.

"Oh no you don't!  _ **Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"**_

A humanoid like crab appeared in front of the Hunters. "What can do for you, babe?"

"Cancer cut them up!" He nodded. The Hunters couldn't help but laughed at the humanoid crab.

"Really? Do you think we're gonna feel threaten by a crab person." An man like ape Hunter laughed. The Hunter for some reason felt cold and expose. The others Hunters started to laughter at him.

"Hey! What so funny?!" One of the Hunters point at his body. Confused the man like ape Hunter looked down to see he was almost nude. The only thing he had on was his mask and his men thong. He quickly covered his manly area with his mask.

"D-don't j-just stand there! G-get her!" He never felt so embarrass in his whole life.

Before the Hunters can recover their laughing fit Cancer quickly ran up to them at full speed. Before they could of blink Cancer used his scissors to cut their clothes off, leaving nothing but their boxers.

"Alright! Thanks Cancer." Lucy cheered.

"Anytime babe." Cancer then disappeared.

"Now then to finish you guys off,  _ **open gate of the golden bull, **Taurus!"****_ ****

An humanoid like bull with a large axe appeared in front of Lucy. It been a very long time since she last summoned Taurus, probably when she was 16 or 17. She can't remember why she doesn't summoned him often.

"Hello miss Lucy! Your boobs are very fine today!" He moo excitedly. Now she remembered, why does her spirit have to be a pervert?

"No wonder I don't summon you," she mumbled. "Anyway, Taurus can you deal with these guys." She pointed at the Hunters, who are too distracted by their near nudity to notice there a bull with an axe.

"With pleasure." He grabbed his axe and swing it to the Hunters. He managed to hit a few Hunters and knocked them out. He kept on repeating his action, until he got to the man like ape Hunter. The man like ape grabbed the axe before it could hit him.

"Nice try cow."

"I AM A BULL!" The two men kept on trying to pushed the axe at each other. To Lucy it looked like their having a tug-of-war.

 _Taurus is struggling, I got to help him!_ an idea came to her mind.  _I got it!_

Lucy quickly ran up to the man like ape and jumped into the air, before the Hunter could react he felt a very painful impact on his face.

"LUCY KICK!"

The man like ape fly over to the trees. His head was throbbing, the world was spinning in his eyes. "You... bitch..." He passed out.

"Alright! Thanks for the help Taurus."

"Of course! Anything for Lucy hot body!" Lucy cheerful mood turned to disgust. Yeah, it was time for him to go. "Ok, bye-bye!" Just like Cancer he disappear.

Now that out of the way, she can go find Happy and the other children or help Natsu out. Yet again, Natsu is the type who would fight solo, unless he is desperate for help. But that doesn't stop her from worrying about him.

_I wonder how Natsu doing? I hope he be alright._


	3. Erigor vs Natsu

_**Cardien village** _

Cardien village was a small village, just outside of the forest. Nothing much happens in the village it usual peaceful and quiet. Humans and Fairies and a few Merpeople's live together without any conflict. Everyone was very friendly with each other. Like any other the villagers were doing their daily routine. Baker's were giving apple pie to their regular customers, children were playing with their kites or playing tag, while their mothers watching them and chatting to other mum's.

"Help!"

Citizens stopped what they're were doing and turn their heads to the voice direction. They saw a blue cat flying towards the village, behind him were groups of children. The children were trying to catch up with Happy but he going to fast, they keep running out of breath.

A young raven head man who was the leader of the village ran towards the cat and children. "What wrong?"

The children's legs collapsed in exhaustion, catching their breath. Happy was barely breathing as well but he managed to say, "....Hunters.....in.....forest....."

The raven head man eyes widened in panic. Without hesitation he turned to the village. "Everyone we must evacuate immediately! The hunters are here!"

Fear and panic arise in the village. Baker's quickly closed their shops, mother's grabbed their children and take them to their homes to grab necessary items. Happy finally caught his breath. "Wait! Don't panic. Natsu is dealing with those thugs."

The raven head man raised an eyebrow. "Who's Natsu?"

A large thud sound was heard in the forest. Everyone turned to look at the forest to see trees were falling down, scaring the birds away. They can see bright orange light in the distance, it kinda looked like flames or something. But it was gone once a strong dust of wind hit it, as it made impact the wind blown few more trees down.

"What is that?!" Asked a fairy villager.

"Natsu and the Hunters leader." Happy answered.

"Can this Natsu person handle these Hunters?" Asked a human villager. Happy nodded rapidly.

_It seems that Hunter guy knows wind magic. Natsu is at a disadvantage._

* * *

Natsu jumped into the air and dive straight to Erigor with his fire fist. Natsu smiled when he punch the bold head freak in the face. Erigor wiped the blood from his mouth and grunt. He jumped backwards and hover in the air. "Not bad beast. It been awhile since I had a decent fight."

"Hey come down here and fight me!"

"I have a better idea. Let take this battle to the sky." Erigor grinned. The Dragonoid began to sweat a little and panic. "Uhhhhhh... Maybe next time?"

The Hunter was confused of the Dragonoid refusal to fight in the air. "Huh? Where did your confidence from earlier go?" He smirked. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

If he not afraid of heights then why doesn't he-Wait. Is it possible he can't- "Don't Tell me. You can't transform into your dragon form." He laughed.

"S-SHUT THE HELL UP!" The Hunter kept laughing at him, in the corner of his eyes tears start to come out. This Hunter guy is seriously pissing him off.

Without warning Natsu flame's on his feet lift him up from the ground and go directly to Erigor with his fire fist. Erigor snapped out of his laughing fit and proceed to attack him.

" ** _Storm Bringer!_** "

Suddenly a tornado appeared out of thin air and dragged Natsu in it. He screamed in pain as he spin around the tornado over and over again. Erigor smiled in satisfaction. "This is what you get for getting involved in are business, beast!"

Natsu was then spit out from the tornado and crush into the trees, breaking a few in the progress. He slowly and painfully got up, but not without stumbling.

"No matter what you do fire can't beat wind."

Natsu took a deep breath. "We'll see about that.  ** _Fire Dragon Roar!_** " He shot fire towards Erigor. Before it could hit him, Erigor cast a spell. " ** _Storm Wall!_** " Luckily for the Hunter the spell worked and didn't get harm, but when the fire made an impact on the wall he ended up back on the ground.

 _What with this Dragonoid? His attacks have no pattern or any rhythm to it. Are all Dragonoid's like this?_ He thought to himself.

"Now then." Natsu fist burst into flames and he ran towards him. Before Natsu had a chance to blink Erigor body was cover by wind barrier. " _ **Wind Mail!**_ " Natsu fist hit his body but once it did it was extinguish. Natsu face was full of shocked. "What? It disappeared?"

"Just as I expected, without that destructible power of yours, you just be a oversized reptile." He smirked

Natsu grunted and clenched his jaws. "Bastard."

"I've told you, fire can't beat wind." Strong wind surrounded him, which result of Natsu being pushed away and standing on his knees by the wind.  _Dammit!_

"Natsu!!" The Dragonoid turned his head to see two familiar faces. "Happy. Lucy."

Lucy and Happy tried to run up to him but as they got close the wind around them push them to the ground. "The wind...is too...strong." Happy groaned in pain.

"Dammit!" With all of his strength Natsu jumped in the air to punch Erigor with his fire fist. Before he could get anywhere near close to him the wind push him down into the ground, very hard. Erigor laughed in amusement. Natsu struggled to lift up his head. "Son of the bitch." He spit out.

"What wrong pinky? Lost all your strength." He mocked. "I admit I'm disappointed, I thought Dragonoid's were tough, but I guess that a load of bull, isn't it." More wind surrounded Erigor body. "Let end this shall we?  ** _Emera Baram!_** "

Lucy eyes widened in terror. "Natsu get out of there! If that spell hits you, you will be torn to shreds!" Before Natsu had a chance to move a large, blast of wind blades hit Natsu, causing an explosion. Lucy and Happy stared in shocked and confusion. Tears started to pour out from Happy eyes. "NATSU!"  Lucy shooked her head in denial, telling herself that it was a dream, that Natsu is alright, that he is safe.

 _Natsu._ Tears blurred her vision.  _He can't be-_

Laughter was heard in the air. Lucy and Happy looked up to see Erigor enjoying himself. "You monster!" Lucy screamed.

"Sorry princess, but that what happens when you get in away of are business." He laughed. "Now he out of the way I better get those brats back to the carriage." He glanced at Lucy, evilly. "Or, I can make a trade with your father."

"Your wasting your time! My father doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Perhaps. But I can make you a slave, like the other children's. Tell the whole country that the king sold his own daughter to slavery and works with the Hunters. I wonder if a riot will happen?" He smirked.

"No one going is going to believe that! Especially from you!"

"We'll see about that." Erigor came down from the air in front of Lucy and Happy. They're trying to move but the wind is too strong, especially when he's in front of them. Happy tried to activate his wing magic, but to no avail. "I won't let you touch Lucy. Even if it cause my life!"

Lucy looked at Happy in shocked. They've been together for a week and he willing to protect her, even when he can't fight. Like how Natsu is willing to save those children from the Hunters, even thou he has no idea who they are. Her vision became blurry, not realising that she crying.  _Natsu, Happy. I'm so sorry, for everything._

Erigor laughed at the cat words. "And who going to protect you?"

"Me." Erigor turned around to see Natsu standing on his knees, completely fine, no injuries and completely intact. Erigor jaws dropped. Lucy and Happy eyes widened in surprise, a small smile settled on to their lips along with a sign of relief.

"What?! How?!" Natsu gave him a confused look. "There no way you can survive from that! You should of been torn to pieces. Wait a minute, your injuries are healed up is well?!" He doesn't understand, how is it possible. What is he?

"Well I guess your spell is nothing but full of shit." Natsu replied back sharply. Erigor ignored the chills down on his spin.

"If you want Happy or Lucy," he pushed himself onto his feet. "You have to go through me!" He ran towards Erigor, while at the same time flames burst on his fist. Unfortunately for Natsu when he tried to punch the Hunter the wind push him back further. Before he hit the ground on his head, Natsu quickly backflip onto the ground and landed with both feet.

Natsu was frustrated and angry, no many what he does he can't get close to him. In anger flames surrounded his entire body. "Why can't I hit him?! I don't understand! SON OF THE BITCH!!!" He roared. The flames get more tense and wild around him.

The wind that surrounded Erigor start to go different direction. "H-Hey what going on?!"

"The wind is going different direction." Happy pointed out.

"It because of Natsu flames." Lucy began to explained. "The super-heated air around Natsu flames moves upwards very fast, this creates low air pressure area. Happy we need to make Natsu more angry so the storm mail disappear."

"I'm on the case! Hey Natsu!" Natsu looked at Happy direction with sharp eyes. "Just give up all ready. You will never defeat him. If Gajeel was he would've kick his butt five minutes ago."

For a moment Natsu flames disappeared from shocked. Once Happy words settle into his brain, rage took over. His entire body burst into more flames. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

The wind was being stuck away by the large flame's that surrounded Natsu. "My storm mail!"

"IF ANYONE GET TO KICK HIS ASS! IT WILL BE ME!" As fast as the wind Natsu ran towards him. Erigor body froze in fear, he couldn't move an inch.  _What sort of monster is he?!_

Finally, Natsu gave him a hard, painful but justify punch in the face. Erigor hit the ground, very hard, leaving a large dent on the ground underneath him. He moaned in pain. He tried to move but his limbs were at their limit, he passed out from exhaustion.

"That my Natsu!" Happy ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "I thought you didn't have faith in me." Natsu glared at the cat.

"Really I don't remember that." He lied.

"You said I should let Laxus handle it!"

"You have a terrible memory." Happy mumbled. At the distance Lucy was smiling at their bickering. When she looked at Erigor she frown, what is she going to do? Bad enough one criminal knows your real identity and probably told the council about it. The chance of the council believing in salamander words is near zero. But two criminal knowing her identity and telling the council, they might start an investigation to the royal family. She can't let that happen.

* * *

 "The council will be here in a few hours." Happy informed the villagers. After gathering the Hunters and tied them up and lock them into a cage, Happy called the council to pick them up.

"That great. But what about the children's?" One of villagers asked

"The council are going to find any relatives for them to live with. If not then they have to live in the orphanage."

The children who were captured were playing with Natsu. At the moment the children were trying to tag Natsu. The Dragonoid was purposely going slow so the kids can actually catch him. Eventually a human child jumped on to his back and push him to the ground.

"Got ya Natsu!" He grinned. The other children cheered in victory.

"Well done Romeo!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy was sitting on the bench, knees on her chest, arms tightly hug them. She wasn't really paying attention her surrounded, she was thinking of what to do with Erigor. The council can deal with him and his men, sure. But if they learn about her involvement they will start to investigate her family, once they have proof that her father lied and what she did six years ago, there will be an revolution.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, she looked down to see an adorable fairy. She had dark green hair in a plait. Pointy ears and a cat tail that matches her hair colour. She was wearing a cowboy hat and western clothing. She looked about 5 years old. Unlike other older fairies she didn't have almost see-through fairy wings. Probably due to her young age. The average age to get fairy wings are between 8 to 12 years.

She gave Lucy a big smile. "Thank you for saving me big sis. I'm Asuka."

Lucy smiled. She looked so cute. "I'm Lucy."

"Will the council find my mummy and daddy?"

"Perhaps." If they survive from the Hunters.

"I bet they're mad at me." Asuka frowned.

"Why would they be mad?"

"Because I went outside of Tenrou kingdom." Lucy eyes widened in shocked.

So the rumors are true. Tenrou kingdom, home for the fairy clan, has been rebuilt. Eight years ago a fire destroyed the kingdom, rumors has it that the Hunters destroyed it. The old Tenrou kingdom is now nothing but ashes and wither trees.

"Wait Tenrou is rebuild." Asuka nodded rapidly. "Yeah but it in a different location this time. So the Hunters or anyone else won't find it."

"How did you get captured?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

Asuka hesitated before speaking. "I wanted to see what life was like beyond Tenrou. But I wasn't allowed outside without the king permission or becoming a knight. So I sneak out. At first I had fun, but when the sun was going down I realise I was lost. I tried to look for my home but out of nowhere this weird men capture me."

Tears pour down onto her face. Lucy wiped her tears away with her glove hands. "Sorry that I made you remember that. Maybe your parents will be a bit mad, but only because they are worried. I think that they be more glad that your safe then being mad at you."

"You think so?" Lucy nodded. Asuka hugged Lucy on her chest, which caught Lucy off guard. It been a long time since she had a hug. "Thank you Lucy." With some hesitation Lucy wrapped her arms around the young fairy.

* * *

 Erigor was trapped in a cage, it was quite tight. Unlike his underling he had his own cage, which in a way he was lucky. He tried to get magic chains off, but to no avail. He signed in annoyance. He didn't expect magic chains were easy to come off. He sort of understand how the slaves he captured feel when they magic chains on them and can't do any magic.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, he didn't need to look up to see who it is. "Hello princess."

Lucy glared at him. "You know it not lady-like to give people death glares." He joked.

"How did you know my identity?"

"Straight to the point, eh? Well before your dear father was king I was a royal guard. I often seen you, your cousins and your mother at the gardens." He answered.

"How did a former royal guard end up a criminal?" She asked herself out loud.

"I was already a slave trader when I joined the royal guard princess. When king Faust died and Jude took over the throne he knew what I was doing. He throwed me jail, but with some help I managed to escape." He smirked.

"How did my uncle not know about this?" Faust, her uncle wasn't a good king or father but he wouldn't overlooked or not noticing his knights crimes.

"Oh, he did. He helped me and other slave traders."

"Liar! He might not be a good person but he wouldn't sink so low."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you don't know your family as well as you thought."

"Shut up! Even what you say is true what good will it do for him or for any slave trader to kidnap innocent children."

He chuckled. "Simple, we get something out of it." Lucy raised an eyebrow. Get something out of it, what does he mean? Does he mean they get weapons, money, illegal drugs? Or something else entirely.

"But enough playing twenty questions.  You're here to tell me not to tell the council about you, right?" Lucy winced at his words, so he was right.

"Yeah! You better not tell them or else I-" she paused. What can she do? Threatening him and men will probably do no good, and she will never kill anyone.

"Or else what?" He mocked. The princess looked at her right hand. Maybe she should do 'that'.  _No, that will be like killing him._ Maybe she could use 'that' as a threat, but that might do an exact opposite.

Lucy jumped when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "What going on here?"  Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Natsu.

"The princess is trying to threatening me." Erigor answered in amusement.

"I wasn't talking to you bold headed freak!"

"What did you ju-" Natsu gave him a death glares to shut him up. Erigor face became pale and sweaty. "Nevermind." He squeaked.

"I can't allow him to tell the council about me." Lucy suddenly spoked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She didn't answer or looked at Natsu in the eyes.

"Lucy. Please, tell me." Natsu gently said. Lucy quickly looked at Natsu and sign.

"Because they may do an investigation. If they do that they may find some secrets that they shouldn't know. If that happens then their will be a riot and my family will be-" she couldn't finish her last sentence. She pretty sure Natsu get what she trying to say.

"Ok. Let me deal with this asshole." He walked over to Erigor cage and gave him a innocent smile. "Let have a small talk." Erigor whole body start to sweat comically. Lucy has a strange feeling it not going to be a small talk.

* * *

After having 'a small talk' with Erigor he fearfully agreed to keep his mouth shut about Lucy. Once that was settle Natsu, Happy and Lucy left Cardien village before the council arrived.

Thankfully, the villagers were kind enough to give the trio direction to the next town. After couple hours of walking they decided to rest for the night. They set up a campfire (thanks to Natsu fire) and waiting for their food to be cook.

Happy looked at Natsu and then look at Lucy. They weren't talking to each, probably because Lucy kept quite about being a princess. Even Happy is having a hard time to believe she a princess. She doesn't looked or act like a princess from fairy tales that Igneel used to tell them. Happy finally had enough with the heavy awkward silent.

"Are we going to talk about it or..." Happy trailed off. Lucy signed. "It not easy to explain as you think."

"Sure it is, your a princess from Edolas kingdom and a runaway."

"There more to it then that."

Natsu then finally spoke, "What do you mean?" Lucy looked away from Natsu and Happy gaze.

"I want to tell you but I'm afraid."

Happy and Natsu looked at each and back at Lucy with eyebrows raised. "Afraid of what?"

"Of what you do to me once you learn what I did and what I become." Her eyes fall down to her right hand.

"Lucy," the princess looked up at Natsu. "Like I said before your the first Human that didn't treat me differently because of my clan. You treated me like a friend. I don't know if you see me as a friend, but I see you as one of my closest friends. As a friend I have no right to judge your actions in the past or what you are now. All I can do is listen to your story and try my very best to help you out, if I can."

Lucy stayed slient for quite some time. Thinking over of what Natsu said. A friend, she didn't really have a real friends before. Sure she had her family, servants and guards at the castle, but it not the same. Servant and guards were there to work for her family not to play.

She wanted to tell Natsu and Happy about her past but she not sure how or where to began. Perhaps she should show them 'that'. With deep breath Lucy slowly took her right glove off, surprising the boys. On her hand was a red, strange tattoo that goes to her middle finger to her wrist.

"A tattoo?"

"Cool!" Natsu yelled in amazement. He always wanted a tattoo. Lucy shake her head. "Not a tattoo," she then touches a dandelion next to her. In a blink of an eye the dandelion quickly turned into solid stone. "A curse mark."

Natsu and Happy jaws dropped in shocked. Happy was the first to recover from the shock. "Your curse?!"

Lucy nodded sadly. "Every living things I touch turns to stone. Whether it plants, animals or you guys. For some reason it doesn't have any effect on objects."

"How did you ended up being curse?"

"Natsu! Don't be insensitive!"

"I'm just asking a question." He mumbled.

For a moment Lucy was quite, thinking of where she should start. After carefully thinking over she took a deep breath and explain her story.

"It a long story. But it all began when my mum died, seven years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this came out late. I had many things going on with my life at the moment like work and collage. Hopefully this won't happen again but who knows.
> 
> Anyway I hope the fight scene is ok. I'm not entirely confident or happy with it. But if you are good at writing action scene can you give me tips to improve it? It will be a great help, thanks.


	4. The tale of princess Lucy Lucky Heartfilia part 1

_~7 years ago~_

_"_ On July 7th, my mother suddenly died under strange circumstances. Accorded to the doctor's my mother magic powers were completely drained out from her body, causing her untimely death.

After her funeral, my father wasn't the same. He became cruel, cold and distance towards me. He spend most of his time in his office, working. He didn't talked to me or look at me. I wasn't allowed to play with my toys or my cousin, Hisui anymore, instead I was forced to study non-stop on politics, laws of magic, history, dancing and any other's lesson that every princess is required to learn.

Everyone in the palace felt pity towards me. They didn't agreed with my father treatment to his only child, but they were to afraid to speak up. Honestly, I don't blame them. I'm just as afraid of my father as them, perhaps more.

A year later, on my 13th birthday, my father called me to his office...."

* * *

  _A young Lucy was standing outside of her father study room, taking a long deep breath.Today is a very special occasion. Not because of her birthday, but seeing her father for the first time in a year. When she heard that her father wanted to see her this morning, naturally she was really nervous. There could be many reasons why he wanted to see her, it could be about her studies, she might be in trouble or to congratulate her for her 13th birthday.  She hoped it was about her birthday._

_It took her nearly all morning to find a perfect dress. In the end she decided to wear a pink and white dress that touches the floor. With her shoulder length hair in a tight bun. Wearing her heart shaped earrings, she was even wearing her pink high heels that made her feet ache. She wanted to make a good impression for her father._

_She felt a gentle hand on her expose shoulder. "Are you nervous?" Lucy turned to see an middle age woman, her nanny Spetto, in replied Lucy smile "A little, but it natural right? I haven't seen or heard from him for a year. I almost forgot what his voice sounds like. But_ _at the same time I'm very excited. I can't wait to see him and spend time with him."_

_Spetto frowned a bit, she is happy that the princess is happy, but she shouldn't get her hopes up so high. "Princess, it's not my place to say this, but I think you should lower your expectation. It might not be what you expect." Lucy nodded in understanding. She knew she was right but she couldn't help it._

_Spetto knocked the door a few times. "Enter." A male voice spoked. Spetto opened the door and Lucy enter the room, feeling anxious. But all of that anxiety disappeared when she saw her father studying. He didn't looked up when the doors opened or when Lucy said "Father!"_

_"Thank you for bringing her here Spetto, you may leave." He mumbled. Spetto hesitated to close the doors. She had one last good look at Lucy before closing the doors. Lucy slowly walked up to her father desk. Every step she took her breathing gets heavier and faster. She was really nervous and at the same time excited. She tried her best to compose herself, but a smile made an appearance on her face._

_"You wanted to see me father?" She asked timidly. Jude, her father still hasn't looked up from his paper work. "Yes, we have urgent matters to discuss. Do you remember prince Julian Swechter, the son of king Alfonso Swechter from the Lixn region?"_

_How can she forget him. He was a creepy young man (in his early twenties) that liked younger prettier girls. He believed that the younger the girls are the better. She won't lie he is handsome but he was so weird and creepy towards her. Just the thought of him made Lucy shiver. "Y-yes."_

_"His father and I, have come to agreement about the trades and are lands. He is willing to cooperate with are kingdom, are country, the Fiore region. If I give you away."_

_Lucy instantly frowned. Did she heared that right? When he mean 'give her away' did he mean-_

_"Y-you want me to marry him?" She couldn't stop her voice from cracking._

_"Indeed. This will bring many great opportunities to are country. They will be giving us many different resources to us, we will be expand are lands and more importantly we'll gain more money. As long as you are marry to Julian."_

_Lucy was astonish. All that excitement, her happiness to see her father again shattered to tiny million pieces. He didn't care about her birthday or her well-being at all. "But I'm only thirteen!"_

_"I know. But the law says that if you are between thirteen and seventeen you can still get marry, as long the parents or guardians improved the marriage."_

_She felt like crying, she felt like screaming, throwing an tantrum. But she won't, not in front of her father. "Mother wouldn't improve of this!"_

_Jude slammed his hand on the desk, hard. A loud bang echoed in the room. For the first time in a year Jude looked at her, but not the way Lucy wanted. He gave her the most terrifying death stare that Lucy ever witnessed. It was like he was looking into her soul, ready to pull it out from her body and rip it to shred._

_"DON'T YOU DARE EVER MENTION HER IN MY PRESENT YOU BRAT!" Lucy quickly took a few steps back in fear. Her spine shiver in fear, tears start to form in the corner of her eyes._

_"NOW RETURN TO YOUR ROOM! AS PUNISHMENT YOU'LL STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR TWO DAYS WITHOUT ANY FOOD! UNDERSTAND?!"_

_She couldn't form her words without stuttering, instead she rapidly nodded her head before running out._

* * *

**_Lucy bedroom_ **

_Sounds of crying echoed in the large, almost empty room. Before there were toys and dolls, drawings and pictures of her family, but now there only her shelves with books on top, wardrobes and a king size bed. If she had favorite doll, Michelle, with her Lucy might felt a little bit better, but her father (or her father order the servants) thrown it away along with her drawings and pictures because it was 'childish' in her father eyes._

_Lucy was covering her face with her large pillow, crying. It now evening that day when her father sent her to her room. She was so hungry that she could eat the entire kingdom, it not helping that she crying her eyes out. To Lucy this was her worst birthday yet, and the way things are going it probably going to get worst. Especially if she going to get marry to some weird lolicon and she will most likely move in to his kingdom._

_Suddenly, her door knocked. Lucy quickly sitted up in her bed and wiped her tears away. She didn't wanted anyone see her in that state. "Come in." She said quietly._

_Spetto poked her head in the princess room. "Spetto? What are you doing here?" Spetto entered the room and close the door. "Seeing how you are doing princess." She walked to Lucy bed and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"I heard what happened." Oh. That great. If Spetto knows then everyone in the castle knows including her uncle Toma and her cousin Hisui._

_"Spetto, what am I going to do? I don't want to get marry to some lolicon, but at the same time I don't want to disappoint father or the kingdom."_

_Spetto signed. Honestly she doesn't know how to help the princess this time. Neither does anyone else. Everyone in the castle doesn't agree with the king choice. Some think that Lucy shouldn't get marry, others think that the king should wait until Lucy is more mature and older, and the rest think that it not their business and they should stay out of it._

_"I-I don't know princess." Lucy frowned. Tears building in her eyes again. "If your mother was here she would of 'Layla kick' him."_

_Lucy giggled. "Layla kick?"_

_"It a powerful kick that your mother came up with. It so powerful that it could knock out any opponents!" She explained._

_Lucy eyes sparkled, stars appearing in her eyes. "That sounds so cool! Maybe I should learn to use Layla kick."_

_"Maybe we should call it Lucy kick?" Spetto giggled._

_"Yeah! That sounds even better! Maybe once I master Lucy kick maybe I can knock some sense to my baka father head!" Lucy and Spetto giggles turned into laughter. This was nice. That the princess worries about her father and the arranged marriage were out of her head, even for a moment._

_After their laughter fit quite down Spetto then remembered why she come in. "Before I forget princess." She handed the princess a small present. "Happy birthday."_

_Lucy smiled. "Thank you." She ripped the pink paper off to see a small case. Lucy opened the case to see a golden key. Wait. This key is-_

_"It was your mother key. I think she would want you to have it."_

_Lucy was surprise. How did Spetto get her mother key? "I thought my father selled my mother keys."_

_"He did. But I managed to take one from his office before he notice. Princess Lucy, this is Aquarius. She will be your celestial spirit and your friend." Lucy smiled greatly._

_"Really?!"_

_Spetto nodded. She was so happy that the princess is smiling again. It been a long time since she last saw Lucy smile like this. Stealing that key was worth it. "Yes. But remember two things princess Lucy, you can only summon her if there water around."_

_"What the second thing?"_

_"Don't let your father know you have it. No doubt he will take it back and try selling it again." Lucy nodded._

_Spetto got up from the bed. "I think it time for bed, princess."_

_Lucy lean back onto her bed, pulling her sheet up. Spetto tuck the sheet in and kiss Lucy on the forehead. "Good night, Princess. Me and the others will try to sneak some food in, if we can."_

_"But you will be in trouble."_

_"And you will be starving."_

_Lucy frowned. It not worth going through all that trouble just to bring her food. She rather starve then get them in trouble. Once they exchange their last goodnight Spetto left. Lucy was now back alone in the almost empty room. Well, at least she has her mother key. She probably sleep a bit better now, knowing she had company. But in the depth of Lucy mind she couldn't stop thinking about the arranged marriage or her father cold, deathly looked._

* * *

** _The royal family graveyard_ **

_I_ t _been nearly a week since Lucy went to her father office. She spend two days in her room doing nothing but reading her books, luckily for her she loved reading books, especially romantic and adventures stories. She did get some food in the end (without her father knowing). After her punishment was done she was forced to go straight back into lessons, since she missed two days worth of lessons she had to catch up very quickly._

_Lucy was now at the family graveyard. One of her teachers let her go earlier because it's the anniversary of her mother death. He advised her to see her mother grave. Lucy hadn't been at the family graveyard since her mother funeral. It was quite strange to be there again._

_Before seeing her mother grave she went to see her uncle Faust and her other cousin Mystogan grave, paying them respect and giving them flowers. Once she done she went to her mother grave giving her favorite flower, Daffodil. She told her everything that happened for the past year, about her father change of attitude, her constant studying and the arranged marriage._

_"....father going to give me away at the end of July. After that I don't know. What am I going to do mother? I can't defy father or disappoint the kingdom." Lucy signed. Her mother not going to help her this time. She dead for Mavis sake._

_"If you were here father wouldn't dare consider the wedding. He may not say it but he is kinda afraid of you." A small sad smile appeared on Lucy face. "I wish there was a way to bring you back."_

_"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"_

_Lucy quickly turned around to see a young fairy with an old book and lilies in her hands. She had black hair in a twin-tail. She was wearing a short purple dress with a white bag over her shoulder, and purple flat shoes. Like every other faires she had a tail that matches her hair colour, pointy ears, and almost see-through wings. She looked a bit older then Lucy, perhaps two or three years older._

_"Who are you?" Lucy asked. What's a teenager fairy doing in her family graveyard?_

_"I'm Ultear Milkovich, I was once a friend to your mother."_

_Lucy raised her eyebrow. "You are?" Strange, her mother never mentioned her._

_"Yes, and I'm here to pay my respect to her. I should of done it earlier but so many things were happening in my life, I didn't have the time." She kneel down to Layla grave and place the lilies on it. She put her hands together in a prayer position. "May you rest in peace."_

" _How did you know my mother?" Lucy asked. Ultear stay quite for a moment before speaking. "She saved my life once. I would've of died if it weren't for her."_

_She stand up and turned to Lucy. "Here." She gave Lucy the old book. "Your mother gave this to me and since she not here it be the best if I give it to you, princess."_

_The book looked very fragile and was quite dirty. It looked like it hadn't been used for awhile. "What this?" If she had a guess it looked like a magic book or something._

_"It a magic book fill with forbidden spells and dark magic."_

_Lucy eyes widened in shock. Why would her mother have this? She knew her mother was a Mage but she didn't know she did fobidden magic. Did her father know this? Probably not._

_"Why did my mother give this to you?" She couldn't help but ask, it really suspicious that her mother gave a dangerous book of spells to a young girl._

_"Simple. To revive my mum." She said, casually._

_"Revive? As in bringing the dead back to life?"_

_"Yes." Ultear smiled._

_Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Impossible. There's no way to revive the dead. Even if there is a way it against the laws of magic to revive the dead, much less attempt it."_

_"Believe what you want princess, but it is true. Queen Layla demonstrated it to me by bringing a dead cat back to life. Honestly, I didn't believe it was possible until I met her."_

_Lucy doesn't know what to say. Is she telling the truth? Well, there is no reason to lie about reviving the dead, unless it a sick joke. But Ultear looked very serious about it. And they do live in a world full with magic, flying and talking cats, it wouldn't be to far fetch._

_Suddenly Ultear bowed down to her knees. "Please don't tell your father or the council!" She begged._

_"Huh?"_

_"I made a promise to queen Layla about this. I swore I won't tell anyone about this book or that she or I revived the dead. If you do I maybe be imprison for life or be execute! Please! Please! Don't tell anyone!"_

_"C-calm d-down! I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise." Ultear lift her head from the ground. "You promise?"_

_Lucy nodded confidently. "Yeah! I am a celestial wizard, we always keep are words."_

_"Thank you for your kindness princess Lucy. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"_

_"It's not-"_

_"Oh! I know!" Ultear jumped to her feet. She ramaged through her bag to get out a small sphere. "If you ever need me for that book of spells, just break this sphere and I'll appear before you know it."_

_"As nice as that is, I don't think I will use this book."_

_For a moment Lucy thought she saw Ultear looked annoy and disappoint. "Well just take this sphere anyway, just in case you change your mind." Ultear shoved the sphere in Lucy hands before flying off in the sky. "Bye princess Lucy! I hope we'll meet again soon!" She waved goodbye before disappear in the sunset._

_Lucy was now left all alone again, with a sphere and a book. That whole conversation was...strange to say at the least. There is something a bit off about Ultear but she couldn't place her finger to it. Oh well, that doesn't matter. All she has to worry about now is what to do with the book. If her father finds it...well, she doesn't want to go there. For now Lucy will keep it in her room until she find appropriate place for it._

_Lucy at the book with curiosity. If what Ultear said was true, then maybe.... No she can't. Reviving the dead, including attempting it, is a crime. If she did it then her family reputation will be ruin and there may be an revelation. But still...._

_"Reviving the dead. Is it really possible?" She asked herself. Subconsciously, her eyes landed on her mother grave._

* * *

  _ **Dining room**_

_It been a week since Lucy met the mysterious fairy. Since then Lucy couldn't stop thinking about their conversation or the book. When she studied or sleeping her mind keeps going back to those memories. She can't stop thinking about the possibility of reviving the dead._

_"Darling, are you alright?" Lucy snapped out from her thoughts to see Julian looking concern._

_Lucy quickly put up her fake smile. "I'm fine. Just tired."_

_"You know if you keep getting tired you will age badly."_

_Lucy did her very best to hold back her kicks. If her father wasn't here she would kick him where the sun won't shine. "I have you know I sleep plenty."_

_"Lucy don't be rude." Jude said, calmly. "Forgive my daughter rudeness. She just young and immature."_

_Julian laughed and waved it off._ _"Don't worry about it your majesty. She a teenage girl. From my experience girls get very cranky and moody if I don't give them enough attention." He winked at Lucy. Lucy shiver in discomfort._

_"Don't be so formal. Call me Jude."_

_While Jude and Julian talked, Lucy signed. She can't believe he's here. This morning Julian arrived unannounced. Apparently, he wanted to see the adorable princess before their wedding day. Naturally Lucy wasn't happy, her father on the other decided it was a great opportunity for his daughter and future son-in-law to get closer._

_Her father forced her to wear a blue and gold dress that was a little too tight for her liking. Have her wear lots of make-up to make her more presentable and pretty. She was even forced to wear long high heels that hurt like hell. Her hair was pulled back in a very tight bun that made her head hurt and a bit itchy._

_Part of Lucy was happy that her father is with them. She doesn't want to be alone with him at all. But at the same time she was disappointed, her father not once look at her or didn't talk to her much._

_"Ah! The dessert are here." Julian cried in happiness. The servants place two bowls of strawberry shortcake in front of Julian and Jude. The servants immediately left afterwards._

_Lucy frowned. "Where's my dessert?"_

_Julian smiled at her innocently. "Darling, you already had a huge main course. If you have dessert you won't be able to fit in your wedding dress."_

_Lucy jaw dropped. "Large?! I only had salad! That you order for me!"_

_Jude voice raise up. "Lucy! You should be thankful that he is thinking about your health. Now apologise to him!"_

_Lucy mumbled. "What was that?" Jude asked. He was getting really angry with Lucy disrespectful attitude._

_"I said I was sorry."_

_"Good. Was that so hard?"_

_After eating dessert Jude left his daughter and Julian alone in the dining room, so he can do his work. Lucy begged her father not to leave her alone with Julian, but Jude ignored her. As soon as Jude left Julian told Lucy he had something to show her. Lucy reluctantly follow him to the guest room where Julian is staying for a night._

_"So what is you want to show m-" Lucy was then pushed on to the bed. Julian place her hands on top of her head. Lucy struggled to break free from his grasp. "What are you doing?!"_

_Julian unbutton his shirt with his free hand. "I'm just going to show you what underneath my clothes." He smiled._

_Lucy eyes widened in fear. He isn't. Is he really? Before Lucy could screamed for help Julian covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't bother screaming. No one is going to help you." He whispered in her ear. "If you think that your daddy is going to save you, don't bother. He doesn't care about you or what I do to you. As long as are kingdoms are in alliance and you have a son that all what matters to Jude. And you know that."_

_What he said was true. Her father might of love her once but he didn't care about her anymore. What matter to him now was money and power. Now she thinks about it he is turning into his older brother, Faust. But still she won't end up like this. She won't let her father or her fiance use her like she a doll._

_By instinct Lucy licked Julian hand, in an instant he retreated his hand. "Oh that's disgusting!" He looked at his hand, cover with saliva. "Who does that?!" he said in disgusted._

_"Lucy kick!" Before he reacted Lucy kicked him in his sensitive area. He let out a girlish scream. Lucy quickly got off the bed and run to the door, before she had a chance to open it, the door immediately open by none other then Jude._

_"What in the name of Mavis is going on here?!" He screamed. Jude eyes widened in shock and confusion when he seen Julian laying on the bed on his side, covering his private area and crying. Jude looked down to see Lucy shaking and trembling. Jude glare at Lucy once he figured out what happened. He roughly grabbed Lucy wrist and dragged her._


	5. The tale of princess Lucy Lucky Heartfilia part 2

**_ Lucy_** **_ room _ **

_When they arrived at Lucy bedchamber Jude thrown his child onto the floor in anger. He gave Lucy a death stare. "How could you does this Lucy?! Attacking your fiance is an inexcusable act!"_

_Lucy got up from the ground and glare at her father. "It was for self defence! If I didn't do it father he would of hurt me!"_

_"No matter what the reason is, it doesn't give you the right to harm him!"_

_"He tried to molest me!"_

_"Sometimes we have to suffer and make sacrifices for are kingdom!"_

_"Your saying you rather have me be molested by a pedo then lose your alliance and money?!"_

_"....If it comes down to it then yes!"_

_Lucy heart shattered into millions pieces. Tears begin to build up in her eyes, she did her very best to hold them back but some of it escape from her eyes._

_"Now then, I want you to go back to your fiance's room and apologise! If he doesn't accept it, do whatever you can to make up for it! Even if it means to be his toy! Do you understand Lucy?!"_

_Her fist were shaking, knuckles turned white, teeth grinding. She looked at her father again, but her eyes weren't building up tears, they were fill with rage and anger. Jude step back a couple steps in fear._

_"No." She said, calmly._

_"No?"_

_"I'm not going to apologise to some disgusting prince who tried to molest me. If anything it should be me receiving an apology from him and you."_

_Jude shakes his hands in anger. "Apology?! I done everything for you! I helped you be prepare for being the next queen! I helped you get rid of anything that will be a distraction that could potentially ruin your future! I helped you find a husband that is best suited for you! And you want me to apologise?!"_

_Lucy face was red with anger. But her legs were shaking in fear. "Help? Help?! Not once for the past year you helped me! You were doing the exact opposite! You were making my life miserable! You are a terrible father."_

_"You insolent brat!"_

_"It should have been you that died not mum."_

_In that split second he raised his hand, hitting her hard across the side of the face. As realization of his actions dawned, Jude dropped his hand and stared, stunned, at the blossoming red mark on Lucy cheek. "Lucy." He stepped closer. "Don't. Just don't." Lucy turned around looking at the ground._

_In silence Jude slowly walked out of Lucy room. He stopped for a second. "Tomorrow morning you will be moving in the Lixn region. So you have time to settle in your new home before your wedding day." He said without glancing at her. He stepped out of her room and slammed the door shut._

_After a moment of silence Lucy breaks down crying. She can't deal with this anymore. She wants to be in her mother arms again, to feel her warmth and love once again. In despair Lucy knocked over her books from the shelves and throw them across the room in the fit of rage. One book peculiar caught her attention when she thrown against the wall, the book opened up to show her a page about reviving the dead._

_Lucy_   _walked up to the book and pick it up to inspect the page. Lucy then remembered Ultear words that she will help Lucy if she break the sphere. The princess immediately went under the bed where she placed the sphere. Once she grabbed the sphere she hesitatingly thrown it across the wall, resulting the sphere to break in pieces._

_In the blink of the eye Ultear appeared in her rabbit pyjamas, half asleep. It took her a second to realise where she is and what going on. "Ok princess I know I said you can summon me with that sphere, but I never said summon me at night."_

_"Sorry." She felt bad that she interrupted Ultear night. But she had no choice. Ultear face soften a bit. "It fine I le-" The young fairy notice the princess slapped mark and the state of the room. "Uhh what happened here and who slapped you in the face?"_

_Lucy ignored her questions and went straight to the point. "Teach me how to revive the dead."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I been thinking a lot about what you said. After time of thinking over and what happened tonight I'v decided I want to bring mum back. I don't care about the consequences anymore. I don't care if I lost my status or my reputation is ruin or everyone hates me. As long as my mum is by my side that all that matters to me." Lucy bowed to her knees. "So please! Please teach me!"_

_Ultear smiled. "Ok."_

_Lucy lifted her head from the ground. "Really?" Ultear nodded. "Thank you Ultear!"_

_"Thank me once we revive your mum."_

_"How do we do that?"_

_Ultear grabbed the old magic book from the floor and look at the page of reviving the dead. "Well we need to collect ingredients of course. We need to get anything related to oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus. Well, there's lots of things to collect that is necessary is well. But the most important ingredient is the corpse or remainders of a corpse, that you want to bring back to life." Ultear explained._

_"I see. How long will this take to gather the ingredient?"_

_"A few hours at least."_

_Lucy frowned. "Guess we have to gather them quickly before sunrise."_

_"I gather the ingredients as fast as I can."_

_Lucy smiled. "Thanks. What should I do in the meantime?"_

_Ultear pointed the magic circle on the page. "Draw a magic on the floor with chalk. Make sure your drawing is accurate or it won't work." Lucy nodded._

_Ultear happily flew in circle. "Good let's get to work."_

* * *

_In a few hours the girls gathered everything that they needed for the ritual and place it all in a bowel, including Layla remains. The bowel was placed in the middle of the magic circle. Candles were laid out around the circle._

_Lucy felt bad that they had to take her mother remains out of her grave, but this is for the best. They're are going to bring her back and everything will return to normal. "So now what?"_

_Ultear looked at the book and said. "You need to go to the edge of the magic circle and place your hands on the circle."_

_"Then?"_

_"Focus all your magical energy on to the bowel."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Pretty much." That sounded much more simpler then Lucy expected. "But remember you must completely concentrate when doing the ritual or it won't work." Lucy nodded._

_Every step Lucy takes her heart pounding gets faster. Her gut tells her to stop but her heart and brain tells her she doing the right thing. After all the trouble Ultear went through to get these ingredients she can't stop now. Maybe what she doing is against the law but what so wrong seeing your deceased mother again._

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and place her hands on to the circle. The princess blocked out the sound of rain clashing against her window, Ultear present, all of her worries and doubts. Suddenly, the magic circle was glowing white, the ingredients in bowel start to gently and slowly spin in a circle. Lucy opened her eyes and smile at the result. Good, it doing everything that the book said._

_In the split-second the white light turned to crimson red, the ingradients spin were getting rough and faster. The candles flames disappeared in the instant. Small red electric static flashed around the circle and hitting the bowel. Lucy frowned. Something wrong, this isn't what the book said will happen. "Ultear! I think something wrong. The book never mentioned this."_

_Ultear smirked. "Nope everything is going how it should be."_

_In a split-second a large red tornado appeared in the circle. The tornado slowly pulled Lucy in to the circle. Lucy quickly turned around to grab anything that can she can hold on. Unfortunately, there nothing she can grab onto, so instead she claw her fingers into the wooden floor. But she was still getting pull to the tornado. "Ultear help!"_

_Ultear quickly ran to the balcony window, she gave Lucy one last smirk. "Congratulation princess, your are third candidate." Ultear jumped out of the window and fly off into the night. In that moment the tornado got stronger and pulling Lucy in harder. The princess did her best to hold on, but at last it failed. Lucy could no longer hold on to the floor and she was instantly pulled into the tornado. "ULTEAR!"_

* * *

_Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see her room dark and foggy. The fog was quite thick it was hard to see. Lucy slowly got up but she felt a sudden pain on her right hand. She looked at her hand that was hurting to see a red strange tattoo. "A tattoo?"_   _Despite the pain Lucy pushed herself up to her feet and look around the room. "Ultear?" She said, timidly. She tugged her hair behind the ear, which is now free from the tight bun._

_She heard someone gasping for air at the magic circle, it sounded horrible, it was like they couldn't breath very well. Lucy turned around where the magic circle is and took two steps forward. She couldn't see well as the fog was covering the area. "Mum? Is that you?"_

_A slim arm appeared through the fog. It was moving slowly, like it was in pain. "Mum!" Lucy smiled knowing that was her arm. It worked it really it work. She had to thank Ultear for this but what happened to her? Lucy took a few more steps to get closer._

_The fog started to clear out more and Lucy had a better vision. But when more mist cleared out Lucy stopped. Her eyes widened in fear and her body froze in shock._

_What should of been her mother wasn't there it was something else. A deformed creature, no deformed wasn't a right word, abomination more like it. It didn't have anything below it waist, there was no skin or flesh to cover it chest. There is a literal heart beating and ribs bone sticking out of it chest. It eyes were glowing red like blood. The lower part of it jaw is missing. It long blonde hair was spread across the floor like spider webs. The thing was barely breathing, it was constantly gasping for air._

_Lucy screamed. She screamed and screamed. Her door flew opened wide and a three guards come running in. "Princess wha-" They saw the thing in the middle of the princess bedroom. If they had to describe it, it's monstrous._

_"What the hell is that?!" One of the guards shouted._

_"Whatever it is kill it! And keep the princess away from it!"_

_While the two guards dealt with the thing, one of the other guards immediately went to the princess side, who was sitting on the floor in pure shock and fear. "Princess let get you out of here." The guard said kindly._

_"T-this wasn't m-meant to happen. M-mum...mum should been h-here not t-that." She doesn't understand what went wrong. It doesn't make any sense. Is it possible Ultear tricked her?_

_"Princess let go." The guard grabbed her hand but once he did his body instantly turned into stone. Lucy screamed at the sight of the guard state, her scream brought the other guards attention. "HOLY CRAP!"_

_"What happened?!"_

_The princess didn't know he just touched her and for some unknown reason he turn into stone. One of the guards run to Lucy side. "Quickly let's leave!" Once the female guard touch Lucy hand she to turned to stone. Lucy stepped back in alarm. The guard who didn't turn to stone pointed his sword at Lucy, while keeping himself away from her. "What did you do?! What are you?!"_

_Lucy looked at her hands, they were shaking in fear. She couldn't breath. She was panicking. The guards, they turned to stone because they touch her. It because of that tattoo on her hand, no it not a tattoo, it's a curse mark. Lucy screamed in realisation of what she done. She screamed, scream and scream until she couldn't breath and the world around her turn black._

* * *

~Present day~

"....when I woke up I was in the palace prison cell. I spent three days in there until Spetto broke me out. After that Spetto put me on a horse and forced me to leave her behind, so she can distract the guards. Since that day I dedicated my life to find a Mage that is powerful enough to set me free from my curse." Lucy took a deep breath when she finished her story. It felt good to explain her story to someone.

When she looked up from the campfire she saw Natsu and Happy crying their eyes out. "Hey what wrong?!" Did she make them cry? She knew her story was sad but not that sad.

Happy tried to wipe his tears away. "That the most saddest story I ever heard. Poor little Lucy."

"That king is a jackass! What kind of father does that to his own kid?!" Natsu shouted.

"There no need to be dramatic about it." Lucy mumbled. In her eyes it not a sad story, there are other children who have it worse then her.

After the boys wiped their tears away Natsu asked Lucy a question. "Hey Lucy, what did that altea makvic mean when she said your the third candidate?"

"Natsu it's Ultear Milkovich." Happy corrected.

"Honestly, I don't know. It still bothers me when she said that." Lucy said while she put her right glove back on. "But I think I'm not the only who is curse."

"What makes you say that?" Happy asked.

"She said I'm third, so in other words there are two others who are like me." Lucy explained. "I'm sorry that I kept it from you two. I was afraid of how you were going to react."

"Lucy, I understand. I'm sorry that I pressure you to tell me your story, when you are clearly uncomfortable about it." Natsu stretch his arm out to her. "Friends?"

Lucy stayed slient for a moment before she grabbed Natsu hand and they both shake it. "Friends."

Later that night Happy and Natsu curled up together, asleep. Lucy was leaning against a tree trying to catch up some shut eye. But she couldn't sleep, she still thinking about Natsu and Happy reaction to her story. They weren't scared or angry of what she did, instead they cried for her. She doesn't understand.

"Can't sleep?" Lucy looked to see Natsu half awake. Lucy shook her head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why did you cry?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if I have told someone else about it they would of been afraid of me or immediately call the council about it. But instead doing the most logical thing you cried instead, why?"

"Because someone got to cry your tears."

"Huh?"

"When you were telling us that story you sounded really sad. But you refuse to show it or cry about it. So Happy and I cry in your place."

Lucy gave Natsu a small smile. "Your a strange Dragonoid."

"And your a weirdo."

"I'm not weird!" Natsu giggled at her flustered face. Lucy couldn't help but smile at Natsu giggles. "Natsu, thank you."

"Thank me when we find a Mage."

"You still want to help me?" Strange, she thought when the sun comes up they go their separate ways.

"Of course! But in return you have to help me find Igneel, deal?"

Lucy nodded. "Deal."

A sudden yawn break out from Natsu mouth. "Well it's time for shut eyes. Night Luce." Natsu mumbled to sleep.

Lucy stayed quiet for a minute, taking in on her new nickname Natsu gave to her. She smiled and said. "Night Natsu."


	6. Magnolia Mountain

_**Frocus Town** _

Lucy signed in defeat, they been in Frocus town for nearly three days and they couldn't find any single information about Igneel where's about, or any Mages that can free her from her curse. At this point it shouldn't be a surprised that they can't find what they're looking for so easily.

"Hey Lucy if you keep having that gloomy face it will stay like that for good."Lucy was not in the mood for Happy jokes today.

"Come on Luce, what about we call it a day and have something to eat." The princess swears that the only thing the Dragonoid ever thinks about is food. But now he mentioned it she was starting to get hungry. They have been wander around the main Town square all day with little breaks, unsurprisingly Natsu and Happy complained about it.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "But when you guys are ordering food please that you only pick one dish. We don't have much jewels left."

"No promises." They said in unision. Of course they would say that. They eat just like bunch of pigs. It is amazing they never get fat (Lucy can't help but feel envious), the time that she knows them not once Natsu ever gets stuff, it like his stomach is a black hole, no matter how much he eats he is never full or satisfied.

"I'm serious guys! No seconds!" Lucy raised an eyebrow when Natsu stopped moving and looking up in the sky. "Natsu?"

Lucy looked up to see a shadow figure coming towards them. The princess thought it was a bird at first but as it got closer the shadow figure became more clearer, Lucy narrowed her eyes to get a better looked. Eventually the figure revealed to be Exceed.

"Lily!" Happy cried out. It been awhile since he last saw him. Lily hovered in front of Natsu. Natsu cheerfully said. "Yo Lily! It been a long time." He grinned.

Instead of being cheerful and greeting Natsu, Lily bluntly said. "Makarov collapsed yesterday."

In a split second Natsu cheerful mood become confusion and horror. "What?"

* * *

As soon as Natsu and Happy heard about Makarov condition they dragged Lucy on a train with them. Naturally Lucy is quite confused about the situation. She didn't know where they're going or who's Lily or Makarov. Natsu was quite vague about it. But who ever this Makarov person is he seems like a important person to Natsu and Happy.

Lucy was watching Natsu as he laid across the train seat in pain. He was suffering motion sickness again. Lucy won't lied but she forgot about his condition and she believed Natsu forgot is well, probably because he is too worried about Makarov health then his motion sickness. Happy was curled up on her lap, napping. While Lily was sitting next to Lucy.

"Will he be ok?" She asked in concern. She doesn't understand why Natsu doesn't transform into his dragon form, surely that option is much more better then going on vehicles.

"He'll be fine once we get off this train." Lucy jumped back a bit. Lily hadn't talked to her at all since he suddenly arrived.

"That's good. How long will that be?"

"Six hours." Natsu groaned and made more sickly sounds when heard how long it will take. "Poor Natsu." Lucy can't help but feel bad for him, but he did this to himself.

"I'm Pantherlily. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"Lucy." She shaked his hand (paw?). "So can you explain what going on. I'm kinda lost on the situation."

"We're heading to Magnolia mountain, where Natsu grown up."

Lucy gasped. "The place where Dragonoid's lives?!" She said excitedly. Lily raised an eyebrow at the Human girl weird behavior. Why is she excited?

"Yes." He doesn't know if he is seeing things but he pretty sure her pupils turned into stars.

"Oh my Mavis I always wanted to go there since I was a little girl! My mother said it's a beautiful place to live in."

Lily leaned into Happy ears and whispered. "Is she ok?"

"She just weird, you get use to it eventually." Happy whispered back.

"You know I can hear you." How rude, calling her weird. She not weird at all. What so weird about being excited going to Dragonoid's home?

Lily coughed to clear his throat. "Anyway, the reason we're heading there is because Makarov had falling ill. He the king of Dragonoid's at the moment."

"King?"

Unlike Humans and Merpeople's, Dragonoid's and fairies pick who should be king or queen. The way Dragonoid's choose is by fighting, if a certain Dragonoid wanted to fight the king or queen then the leader has no choice but to accept their challenge. If the king or queen lose the fight they have no choice but to give up their title to the winner. But if the king or queen dies the Dragonoid's will held a tournament for those who want to be a leader, who ever wins will be the king or queen. The reason they don't pass on the title to their relatives is because they believe you have to earn it.

Happy cut in the conversation. "Not only that but he is sort of like Natsu grandad."

Ah, she understands now. Natsu sees him like family. That why he is so worried and doesn't care he had to suffered in the train. She understands that better then anyone else in the room. She looked at the suffering Natsu with pity. "I see."

* * *

  ** _Magnolia mountain_**

After a long and tiring trip they're finally off the train. It took awhile to get off the train because Natsu could barely move, Lily (in his humanoid form) carried Natsu off the train effortlessly.

While walking up to the mountain Lucy looked around her surrounded. Everywhere she looked she see strange plants and beautiful flowers, the air is completely fresh like there no pollution. Occasionally she see Exceeds flying over them, no surprise that the flying cats lived with Dragonoid's. Exceeds are like Dragonoid's best friend like how dogs is man best friend.

"It so beautiful." She said to herself.

"If you think this is pretty wait till we get to the main part of the mountain." Said Happy.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mid section of the mountain and Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, it was so beautiful. The trees were huge and thick but they also freshly green and majestic. The flowers had all different shade colours, some were big and some are small. It looked like they were in a jungle not the mountain. Lucy was completely starstruck.

Lily who was helping Natsu walked by giving him his shoulder placed Natsu down on the floor, and return to his normal form. "So what do you think?"

"AMAZING!" She said a bit to loudly. "I mean it very beautiful."

The Dragonoid no longer feel sick so he forced himself to get up his on his feet, and smell the fresh air and breath it out. "Home sweet home."

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in and piss all over it." In alarm Lucy, Happy and Natsu turned their heads to where the voice is. On the top of the chunks of rocks another Dragonoid stood. Natsu was annoyed and sort of missed the iron Dragonoid shit eating grin.

"Gajeel."

"It been awhile, salamander."

Like every other Dragonoid's Gajeel has scales and a tail, unlike Natsu scales it wasn't crimson but his were metal. He had little metal spikes on his arms, tail and where his eyebrows should be. He had pierce nose and chin. He had long wild black hair and red blood eyes. He wore sleeveless black ripped shirt and loose white bottom. Like Natsu he was also barefooted.

Gajeel grinned turned into a frowned once he noticed Lucy, he narrowed his eyes on her suspiciously. "Who's she?"

"She's Luce and yes she's trustworthy." Natsu knew exactly what Gajeel is thinking, he doesn't like or trust her because she's Human.

"Natsu if she's your mate I'll kill you."

"She ain't my mate! She's just a friend!" Natsu blushed in embarrassment.

The princess raised an eyebrow.  _Mate? What that?_

Like Happy read her mind he answered. "It probably the best you don't know Lucy."

"He is right." Lily cut in. "It will get messy if you know what that term meant."

Lucy pouted, now that just made her more curious. She really wanted to know what this mate thing they're talking about. If they won't tell her then she will find out herself.

"Gajeel how's Gramps doing?! Is he alright?! Is he hurt?! Where is he?! What hap-"

"Wow, wow, wow! Come your ass down salamander! He's fine, there was nothing wrong with him in the beginning."

Natsu and Happy signed in relief. "For a second I thought th-" Natsu eyes widened in confusion and alarm. "Wait. What do you mean there nothing wrong with him?! Lily told me he collapsed yesterday!"

Lily whistled and scratches his head in discomfort. Gajeel smirked to cover up his laughter that he is holding back. He can't believe that actually worked, gramps is going to so mad and happy to see Natsu again.

* * *

**_Makarov room_ **

Natsu and Happy were sitting on their knees uncomfortable. They've been forced to go to Makarov room after Natsu punched Gajeel in the face for lying about Makarov condition. Lily told them that Makarov will explain. Lucy wasn't in the room with them because Lily and a reluctant Gajeel are showing her around since she a guest. 

An old midget Dragonoid was sitting in front of them, slowly drinking his favorite wine. He had golden scales and a golden tail. He wore a white formal coat, white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants, and pointy brown elf shoes.

Natsu couldn't helped but twitch his tail and feet, he is getting really uncomfortable with the atmosphere. He might be dense but he is smart enough to know that Makarov is quite mad, he doesn't understand why though. The silent was so painful, Natsu keeps on waiting for Makarov to speak or lash out on him or something, but the only thing the midget did since they've got in was drinking.

After a long painful silent in being the king room, Makarov ever so slowly placed the glass of wine down. "How are you Natsu and Happy?" He asked calmly.

Natsu and Happy were took back at Makarov calmness. That not what they expected. "We're fine gramps, right Happy."

"Aye!"

Makarov seemingly calm mode turned to one-eighty. "WELL I'M NOT!" The duo jumped backwards in fear and surprised of Makarov outburst.

"Do you have any idea how WORRIED I was?! None of you brats bother to visit or sent a letter to any of us over SIX months! I thought Hunters captured you or worse! I had to forced Lily to find you IDIOTS for nearly TWO months!"

The duo bowed their heads in shame and guilt. "We're so, so sorry! Please forgive us!"

Happy lifted his head and point his hand(?) to Natsu. "It was Natsu fault! He forgot to write letters and didn't want to travel on trains!"

That bastard. "My fault?! You didn't bother to remind me to write letters!"

"Well you can't depend on other people to remember things for you!"

"I never do that!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"ENOUGH!" The duo immediately shut up and pay full attention to Makarov. The old Dragonoid signed in frustrated, he's to old to deal with this childish squabbling. "I don't care who fault it is, just don't do it again."

"We won't gramps. But if you wanted to see us so badly next time don't use 'I'm ill' card on us ever again."

Makarov chuckled. "Alright I promise. Unless I'm actually ill." He grinned. "So I heard you brought a Human girl in are lovely home."

"Aye, her name is Lucy and she's weird." Natsu nodded in agreement with Happy. The old midget raised an eyebrow "Weird? Weird how?"

"She likes Dragonoid's." Natsu answered. Makarov laughed, the old midget isn't surprised of why Natsu finds Lucy strange. Not many Human get along with Dragonoid's, of course there are a few Humans that he used to knew that liked Dragonoid's, boy does he missed them.

"Is that so? Where is she right now? I want to meet your mate."

A flustered Natsu narrowed his eye and shouted. "We're not mates! We're just friends!"

Makarov eyebrow arched up and stroked his goatee in suspicion. "Is this true Happy?"

"Nope! They're totally in looooooove." The cat joked. Natsu gave Happy a death stare. "I'm joking, I'm joking, geez."

"So if she available can I-"

"She likes Dragonoid's but not in that way, you old perv."

Makarov puts his hands. "I'm only joking." He wasn't, Natsu rolled his eyes knowing that. In that moment they heard a knocked sound on the sound. "Come in." The door opened to reveal the princess. "I'm not interrupting anything right?"

Natsu smiled. "No you're just in time." _T_ _o stop this awkward conversation._

Makarov eyebrow arched up and eyes widened when he saw Lucy coming in and sitting down. For a second he thought she was  _her_ until he smelled her scent. They may looked alike but their scent is quite different, everyone scent is unique, even twins or triples have completely different smell.

Lucy polite bowed. "I'm sorry to intrude, I hope I'm not disturbing you and your people. I'm Lucy."

Makarov quickly snapped out of his daze. "It alright sweetheart, we are glad to have you as are guest. If anyone has to apologise it should be Natsu, I humbly apologise on Natsu behalf for kidnapping you princess." The bold man bowed.

The trio mouth dropped to the floor. Did they hear that right? He accused Natsu for kidnapping and he knows she a princess. This is getting ridiculous, this is the third time someone knows Lucy true identity. Ever since she met Natsu certains people start to recognise her, is Natsu giving her bad luck or is it just a coincidence. "How did you know?!"

"I've never kidnapped her!"

"You kinda did Natsu." Happy pointed out.

"Simple," Makarov took a sip of wine. "I'm a old friend of your mother."

"You are?" After last time with Ultear lies she not going to fall for that easily. He might personal know her mother but it doesn't hurt to put your guard up or have some doubts.

"You don't believe me." Makarov bluntly said.

"W-what?! No!" Lucy shuffled her feet, an habit of hers when she's lying. She doesn't completely believe him, she felt awful but she can't help it, she doesn't want to get trick again. "Ok maybe."

"Well I'm kinda not surprised. Your mother probably didn't mentioned me." The old man said sadly. Lucy slowly nodded her head to show he is right. Her mother did mentioned she had Dragonoid friends but she never told her their names or what they were like.

Makarov quickly changed the subject before things get more awkward. "So Natsu, Happy, would you mind explaining to me of why the princess of the Human clan is here? And not at the castle resting from her supposedly 'illness'?"

The duo gulped nervously, Makarov is giving them 'explain everything or else I'll kill you' looked. Natsu eyes wandered to Lucy, she was shaking her head rapidly, she doesn't want the king to know her sins. Lucy flinched when Natsu gently patted her shoulder. "Don't worry we can certainly trust him. Precise he might be able to help you."

Makarov raised an eyebrow in confusion. Help with what?

* * *

Natsu and Happy explained Lucy situation, about her curse, her dysfunctional family and searching for a Mage. The entire time they were telling Lucy story Makarov not once made a comment or judgement of Lucy decisions, he just listened in silence. After explaining the princess story Makarov stayed quite for a minute, taking all the information in. Finally, he spoke. "I see. Your looking for a Mage to set you free."

"Do you know anyone that can help gramps?"

The old Dragonoid stroked his goatee, it either means he is thinking or he isn't certain. "Well there maybe one." Lucy eyes instantly light up. "Her name is Polyusica. You might remember her princess, she used to be your family personal doctor, but she left after your mother death."

The princess tapped her cheeks, thinking. Polyusica, Polyusica, that name does ring a bell. "I think so. She was a pink hair old lady, who's quite mean and scary. Can she really help?"

"I don't know. But I heard she is quite a talented Mage, you never know she might have an idea what this curse you have."

"Heard?" Happy questioned. "I thought you know her."

"No, her Highness told me about Polyusica. I never actually met her." Makarov answered sheepishly.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and bluntly said. "So you no idea where she is." Makarov nodded sheepishly. The trio signed in disappointment. Great, the one chance to have a Mage to break her curse is nowhere to be found, just great. But Lucy isn't going to give up that easily, she been looking a way to break her curse for six years, she not going stop now, she will find Polyusica no matter how long it takes. "I'm not giving up, I'll find Polyusica no matter what it takes." The princess eyes are filled with determination.

"That the spirit!" Makarov smiled. "Now since that all settled then what about you three rest for the night. I'm sure it been a long day for you youngsters."

A sudden loud rumbling sound echo in the bedchamber. Happy and Lucy felt quite flustered and embarrass, they haven't eating anything since lunch. Makarov chuckled. "And a nice hot meal for the three of you."

"Thanks gramps!" Natsu and Happy smiled.

"Thanks you your majesty."

"Don't be so formal child, call me gramps." He never really liked being called majesty or king, it didn't feel right. "Natsu show her the guest room." Natsu salute in response. "Oh, and before I forget, tomorrow night we're having a party!"

"A party? What the occasion?" Lucy asked.

"You Lucy." Lucy raised an eyebrow at Happy answered. Party? For her? Why? "We don't get a lot of visitors in are home, when we do we throw a big party as a thank you for coming over. It sort of a tradition now."

Now she feel guilty, they're throwing a party for her because they feel grateful that she visited them. She felt bad that they're wasting their time on a party for her, they've probably have more important things to do then partying. "You don't need to do this. I don't want to take anyone free time for sorting out a party."

"But we must! You are guest after all." Makarov assisted.

"But-"

"Precise we Dragonoid's love to party!" Makarov danced around. "Right boys?"

"Aye sir!" The pink hair boy and blue cat yelled in excitement. As sweet and kind as it is the princess can't helped but feel a little guilty.

Eventually the trio left Makarov alone in his bedchamber. Now that they're gone it gotten quite and lonely in his room, he hated loud noise but he also hated anything that too quite, it must be old age.

Sleeping on his king size Makarov kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Mumbled no again and again. Flashes of images appeared in his mind, the soilders who died in the war, the demons, his son betrayal, Zera corpse body, the eclipse gate, Lucy mother-

A knocked on the door instantly woke the shaking old man from his slumber.  His body was shaking and sweating, his heart pounding really fast, he could barely breathe. Makarov took long deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, telling himself it's all over now. Once Makarov was able to breathe probably and stopped his trembling body he said. "Come in."

A buff young Dragonoid walked in the king bedchamber. It was Makarov grandson, Laxus. Like his grandfather he had golden scales and tail. He wore sleeveless white shirt with camouflage trouser and black boots. "Laxus what are you doing here? It past midnight."

"It past eleven old man, fix your clock already."

Makarov repeated his question again. "What are you doing here?"

Laxus hands went into his trouser pocket to pick out a small orange cylinder with pills inside. "You didn't take your meds today." He scolded.

The old man crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't like those pills. They'll make me gag."

"Well to bad, you have to take it or else you won't get any better, you stupid old man."

"You sound like Grandeeney." Makarov mumbled.

"Just take the pills."

"No!" He said childishly.

Laxus is now starting to get really annoyed. Stupid old man acting like a child. "Take it!" But Makarov was not budging one bit, he doesn't want to take those nasty pills. "I rather have my heart rip out then take those disgusting pills!"

"Well maybe your wish might come true if you don't take these damn pills!"

"Fine, fine, I will take the pills." Makarov grumbled. "Just stop shouting, you're going to wake up the brat."

Laxus tossed the pills to his grandfather casually. He rolled his eyes when Makarov started gaging when he took his pills. "I swear it taste even worse then the last." The old man coughed.

"Hey gramps," Laxus began to speak gently. "Before I walked in were you having a nightmare." It wasn't a question but a statement. Laxus and a few others knew that the old man suffer from PTSD, but the stubborn old man refused to admit it or asked for help.

".......No."

"Gramps you need help." Laxus can't stand his grandfather suffering, it hurts him really badly.

"I'm fine." 

"But gramps-"

"I said I'm fine!" Laxus instantly shut up. No matter what him or the others do Makarov won't opened to them about the war. Laxus signed in defeated. Makarov cleared his throat and changed the subject. "We're having a party tomorrow, for are guest Lucy."

"The princess you mean." Makarov eyes widened, how did he know? Laxus answered knowing what his old man is thinking. "Natsu accidentally blurted it out in the dining hall. Thanks for are sharp hearing everyone heard it."

Makarov slapped his forehead. That idiot boy, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth. "He didn't mentioned anything else?"

"No, why?"

"Listen to me Laxus, this is between you, the boys, the princess and me..."


	7. Natsu little secret

It was late morning and Lucy found herself wondering around the village in the mountain. The Dragonoid's homes are either caves on the wall or a typical small wooden hut that you find in poorer villages. Lucy noted that Dragonoid's are staring intently at Lucy, whether it because she a Human or a princess, she doesn't know, it might be both. She also noted there are not many adults around, only children, teens, elderly and a few young people. Lucy walked passed on the younger Dragonoid's, they were running around with babies Exceed, probably playing tag. The princess smiled, they're so adorable.

The princess wasn't sure how long she was walking, but it must of been awhile because judging the position of the sun it was around noon. She somehow ended up at the lake. The lake looked so nice and clean, she wondered if she allowed to drink from it.

"So you're the princess that everyone is talking."

The voice caught Lucy completely off guard that she nearly fell in the lake. Lucy manage to get her balance and prevent herself in falling in the water. She turned her neck to see two Dragonoid's and two Exceed. One of the Exceed was wearing a blue jacket and the other one was wearing a pink frog costume. She wondered if it a cat wearing a frog costume or the other way round.

The blonde hair Dragonoid had white scales and tail. He was wearing grey crop top with blue and yellow smart jacket and grey bottoms, he was barefooted. The dark hair Dragonoid had black scales and tail. He was wearing a formal black coat with red and black t-shirt and white trousers, like the blonde Dragonoid he was barefooted.

"Yeah I guess so." She said nervously. Damn it Natsu, he didn't know when to shut up. He might as well tell the whole world that she was a princess. Well at least he hadn't tell everyone about her situation.

"Woah I never met a real princess before!" The blonde man said excitedly.

"I'm more surprised that a Human came to visit are land." The raven hair man said to himself.

"I admit I'm a little disappointed. I thought princesses wear fancy or cute dresses not....that." The red Exceed gesture her clothes.

Lucy couldn't help but twitch her eyebrow at the cat comment. Well that cat was rude. Why would he think a princess will wear a fancy dress in the flipping mountain? It will get dirty.

"Lector! Sorry about him he just doesn't know how to share his opinion without being rude." Lucy nodded to show no harm was done. "I'm Sting, this is my Exceed Lector." Lector saluted.

"This is my best pal Rogue and his Exceed Frosch."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Fro think so too."

Oh my Mavis! That cat/frog creature is so adorable especially when he talks. She really wants to rub her cheeks onto his and never stop hugging him. Lucy noted herself that when she free from her curse, she will play with his cheeks with her bare hands and rub her cheeks against his. "C-can I hold him? Please." Trying not to show that she is very eager to hold him 

"I don't think that a good idea. Frosch doesn't like being pick up by people he just met."

"Are you sure about that Rogue?" Sting smirked. Rouge brows knitted together at Sting question, the blonde Dragonoid pointed to the princess holding Frosch in her arms.

"Hey Frosch! What the heck!" Rogue glared at the princess with jealousy. Sting couldn't helped but laughed at Rouge reaction.

"It's more like Rouge doesn't like people holding Frosch." Lector comment. "Well you should probably put Frosch down princess. I don't think Natsu will like it that you are cuddling with him." 

Lucy raised an brow. "Huh? Why?"

"Because you're his mate." Sting said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mate? What this 'mate' thing that everyone is talking about?" Rouge and Sting looked at each other in confusion.

"Umm princess what your relationship with Natsu?" Lector hesitated to asked.

"Friends, obviously."

"Forget you heard about the mate thing! It's not important!" Sting said very too quickly. Rouge whispered, "We should quickly tell everyone that the rumor is false, before Natsu hears about it." Sting and Lector nodded in agreement.

"Can someone please explain to me what going on?!" She seriously losing her patients here.

"Mate means lover in Dragonoid's words." Frosch smiled. The three boys panicked, they didn't want her to know about that.

Lucy was taken aback a bit but nonetheless shrugged her shoulder. "Is that so? Well I don't see why everyone is making a big deal out of it."

Sting rubbed his head awkwardly. "Well you see princess unlike other clans we, the Dragonoid's, can only fell in love once in are life."

"And when we do fall in love." Rouge cleared his throat, he was clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "We get more...umm...possessive and more...umm...aroused." He said quietly. He couldn't stop himself from blushing, he never felt so embarrassed in his life. Now he understands how his dad feels when he explained it to him.

Lucy cheeks went slightly red. That was quite embarrassing and awkward. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"There's more to it then you think. But I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lucy handed Frosch over to Rouge, as an apologise for bringing up a subject that he is very uncomfortable with.

"There you guys are!"

"We were looking for you. The king wants you two to help out with the party decorations for tonight."

The princess looked over Rouge shoulder to see another Exceed and a young female Dragonoid. The young girl was unbelievable cute and pretty for her age.

She had pink scales and tail, at the end of her tail was white fluff that looked like feathers. Unlike the other Dragonoid's who have pointy ears the girl has white feather like fluffy ears. On her wrist and ankles she had feathers around them. On her back she had small wings made of feathers. She was wearing a white dress with red ribbons, she was also shoeless. To Lucy she looked like an angel. Her Exceed was wearing a pink and red dress with a red ribbon on her tail.

Lucy snapped out from her trance when she heard a groaned. "Do we have to?" Sting whined.

"King orders." The cat replied.

"Tch. Fine."

The young Dragonoid eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Lucy. "Is that the princess?" The boys nodded.

The young girls eyes sparkled in awe. "Woah! I never met a princess before!"

The cat on the other hand didn't looked impressed. "You're not what I expected. I thought a princess will looked a bit more fancier then that."

"Carla! Don't mind her, she just a bit shy. I'm Wendy, Natsu little sister. I've hope Natsu didn't cause you too much trouble."

Lucy blinked a few time to take in what the girl said. Natsu sister... Natsu sister? Natsu sister?! The princess vaguely remember that Natsu mentioned he have a sister, but to think this adorable angel is his sister. They don't even looked alike.

"You're Natsu sister? I didn't expect Natsu to be related to a cute polite girl."

Wendy face went a little red from the princess complement. "T-thank y-you." She stuttered.

"They're not actually related," Rouge suddenly spoked. "Natsu was adopted by Igneel not long after The Great Calamity Clans War."

That odd, why didn't Natsu mention about this to her. She knows it none of her business, but after she sort of have to tell Natsu and Happy about her past it seems a little unfair that he knows her family secret and she doesn't know his. It might sound nosey and selfish but that how she feels. "I wasn't aware of that."

"It not something you will say in a normal conversation." Sting said. "Anyway we should get to work. Hey Wendy, how about you take the princess to the peak view."

"Peak view?"

"It's a best spot to look over the landscape on the mountain." Lector answered.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Sure!" Wendy quickly looked at her feet in embarrassment from her sudden outburst. "If the princess doesn't mind I mean." She said timidly.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah that sounds good. Oh and just call me Lucy please." It been a real long time since anyone called her princess, she feels quite embarrass being called that again. It doesn't seem right to her being called princess again. Honestly, she doesn't feel or think she deserve that title anymore. She won't be surprised that her family much less her father agrees with that.

"Umm if you say so pri- I mean L-lucy." Wendy couldn't helped but blushed when saying the princess name.

* * *

When the girls arrived at peak view Lucy eyes were full with awe. The view was absolutely stunning. She can see everything from that spot, like the land, a small village near Magnolia mountain. Accorded to Wendy the peak view is a popular spot for Dragonoid's couples to visit during the sunset and/or night time, because it set a romantic atmosphere. The princess can definitely see that, she hopes when she gets a boyfriend they go to peak view for a date.

The girls, including Carla, talked about their interest. Lucy learned that Wendy is training to be a doctor like her mum. Which lead them to have a conversation about their family. "Your mum also disappeared?"

Wendy nodded sadly. "Yeah seven years ago mum, dad and most other Dragonoid's parents vanish without a trace."

"So that why there not many Dragonoid's around. But why is Natsu the only one searching?"

"The king told us that the missing Dragonoid's don't want to be found." Carla said. "He said it's a waste of time looking for them."

"Wait does that mean he knows where they are?"

"We don't know. He never gave us a direct answer. Naturally everyone wasn't happy at first, there were lots of fighting, more so then usual."

"Eventually everyone believe that are parents abandon us and gave up waiting or search for them." Wendy said sadly. "Except for Natsu, everyday he went to peak view, he would of waited, waited and waited for dad and mum to come home. Well, I think it was dad he was mostly waiting for. After five years of waiting Natsu decided he'll leave the mountain and search for dad."

How sad. For five years Natsu waited for his adopted father and mother to return. It must of been tough for him and the others, in a way Lucy understand how he feels. The princess pity him and the other Dragonoid's. "Your brother must really love your dad."

"Dad meant everything to Natsu. Before dad and mum became mates dad taught Natsu to read, write and use his magic powers." Wendy said. "Before meeting dad Natsu had nothing from what I've heard."

Lucy knitted her brows together. Had nothing before meeting Igneel? She wondered what that meant to mean.

"L-lucy," the twin-tail girl couldn't stop blushing when saying the princess name. "If you were in are situation will you of gave up or look for your parents?" The young girl suddenly started to panicked like she said something offense. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything! I-I was just curious!"

Carla huffed at Wendy apologetic behaviour. "Honestly Wendy, if you keep acting like that people are going to take advantage on you."

"But I didn't want to be rude or anything."

"If I was in your situation," Lucy spoked suddenly. "I'll keep waiting and search for my mum." She replied happily.

"And your dad?"

Lucy frowned. She didn't really know about her father. Perhaps before her mother died she would search for him, but the way he is now, she not so sure. She doesn't really hate her father, but she doesn't love him as much she used to. She would feel guilty if she gave up on searching for him. A part of her believes that her father will see the errors of his ways one day and welcome his daughter back home with open arms. But another part of her believes that the man she used to know and loved died long time ago with his wife.

Lucy carefully replied. "If my mum was alive I would search for him. But now.... I don't know. Maybe?"

"I see."

"Have you given up waiting for your parents?"

"Not really. I don't wait for them like Natsu did, but I believe one day they'll return. I want to leave the mountain and search for them." Wendy smiled falter. "But I can't."

Lucy raised an brow. "Why not? I don't see the problem looking for your parents."

"I can't leave the mountain because of....Hunters." she said bitterly. Wendy gripped her shoulder tightly, her long nails almost broke her skin off.

Carla looked at the sky, realized that the position of the sun is around 3ish. "Wendy we have to go! You're going to miss your training!"

"Right!" Wendy stood up from the grass and brushed her dress off. "I got to go now, I hope I'll see you at the party." 

"Me too." With that Carla and Wendy quickly ran off from Lucy sight. Lucy pay back the attention to the grass and started to play with it through her glove hands. Man, she miss the sensation of feeling grass through her fingers and feet. But what was that with Wendy and the Hunters? Did Wendy encountered one before?

"Hey you're princess Lucy right?" Lucy turned around to see a unfamiliar blonde Dragonoid. "Yeah?"

"I need your help with something."

* * *

Lucy and Laxus went to where the party was supposed to held that night. It turned out Laxus needs extra hand with the decorations because Natsu ran off somewhere for some secret training when he supposed to help him out. Laxus apologised to Lucy that she had to help when it is her own party. Lucy shrugged saying it's not a big deal.

During that time Laxus told Lucy that he knows about her curse because his grandfather told him. Naturally Lucy felt a little piss that someone else knew when they shouldn't, but she has no choice but to move past that and didn't try to make a big deal out of it.

Despite of knowing her little secret they got along pretty well. To Lucy he acts like an older brother, he reminded her of her cousins, the Fiore triplets. They might of been cheeky monkeys but they were like her brothers in her eyes. The thought of them hurt her heart, she misses so badly. She always wondered what happened to them, she knows for certainty one of them died after that incident eight years ago. But the other two just disappeared before her mum passing.

Somehow Lucy and Laxus went on talking about their family. Laxus learned about her family situation, while Lucy learned who Makarov was during the war.

"Your grandfather was one of the eleven great war heroes?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my Mavis I can't believe I talked to one of them without realising!" The princess said quickly and panicked. "I'm so stupid!" Laxus laughed at the girl reaction.

Four hundred years ago there were eleven people (twelve if you count their pet mascot, Momon) who fought in the war and brought four clans together to defeat the demon clan. By now most of them are dead, except for Makarov and possibly Acnologia since Dragonoid's have a long life span.

"It must be amazing to have your grandfather as a war hero."

Laxus stopped putting balloons up for a moment and frown. "I guess. But it does have it downside." War flashbacks, PTSD, nosey people asking too many personal and sensitive questions, etc. "Your last name is Heartfilia right? So are you related to Anna and Lucas Heartfilia twins?" He resume putting the balloons on the trees.

"Yep! I'm directly descended from Anna while Lucas is my great, great, great something uncle." She said when she finished putting banners around the tree and went to the next one.

"I knew Lucas got married and had a kid but I didn't know Anna had a kid much less have a lover."

"I heard that from a lot of people. No historian has found any soild proof that she was married or have a child. Because of that many people were sceptical to believe that me and my mum are related to her."

"HEY LAXUS!" Lucy and Laxus stopped what they were doing and saw Natsu running towards Laxus, ready to punch him. "FIGHT ME!" When Natsu was close enough Laxus effortlessly karate chop the pink Dragonoid head, instantly knocking him into the ground.

"I was so close." He said painfully and weakly. In the background Happy laughed at his suspend.

"So you're finally done with your 'secret' training." Laxus crossed his arms together. Natsu weakly nodded his head. "Good, now I want you and Happy to finish blowing up these balloons for me while Lucy and I take a break." Before Natsu could replied Laxus walked off to the stone stage and sat on it along with Lucy. Natsu grumbled and did a rude gesture at Laxus.

Laxus handed Lucy a can of lemonade from the cooler bag. They both quietly drink their cans while watching Natsu and Happy blowing putting the balloons up, or more like watching them messing around with the balloons. Laxus and Lucy signed loudly of Natsu and Happy childish behaviour.

"It hard to believe that this man child used to wait for his father for five years." Lucy said to herself.

"So you know about that huh."

"Wendy told me." Lucy took a sip from her can. "I've heard he was adopted by Igneel after the war."

"He was. I don't remember much about the war or what happened. But I know that a week or so after the war Igneel and gramps found Natsu in the war zone. Apparently he was just sitting there, like he was waiting for someone to find him, while being surrounded by soilders corpse." Laxus took a long sip from his can.

"When Natsu first arrived here he was a little piece of shit. He constantly wanted to fight everyone he see, he was rude and cold to everyone, he didn't trust anyone. Luckily Igneel knew how discipline him and gain his trust. Over time Natsu began to calm down, he eventually opened up to everyone and start being nice. The only that hasn't change is his thirst for fighting, but at least he tone it down."

That took Lucy off guard. She didn't expect Natsu was mean to his peers in his childhood. Yet again his parents was most likely killed in the war, so it does make sense he feel on edge and can't trust anyone. "It must be tough for him losing his parents in the war."

"If he knew who's his parents was and what happened to them, then yeah it would."

Lucy raised an brow. "Knew? Do you mean he never met his real parents?"

"Pinkie has amnesia. He claims he doesn't remember a thing before Igneel and gramps found him, not even his real name."

Lucy stared at Natsu with pity and worried. How can he be so happy and carefree when he doesn't know his own past, family or his real name. Isn't he at least a bit curious? "How...unusual."

"Do you know what more unusual? Since gramps and Igneel have found him Natsu hasn't seem to change."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as long I have know Natsu he hasn't age one bit. When we met him we presume he was around two hundred something years old, if we are right Natsu should be six hundred something years old by now. Strangely enough only me, Igneel and possibly gramps have notice that he hasn't age." Laxus looked at Natsu with worried. He wondered if Natsu knew or if he was completely oblivious about it. Yet again this is Natsu so he probably has no idea.

"That is certainly strange." Lucy can't helped but worried about Natsu. He has amnesia, his adopted parents are missing and he hasn't age in the past four hundred years. The princess decided that she keep an eye on him and his well being.

"You should of seen Natsu when he arrived here," Laxus chuckled. "he had stupidly long hair that nearly went down to his ass and everyone thought he was a gi-" Laxus stopped what he was saying when he noticed Natsu was setting balloons on fire. In anger Laxus march over to him, leaving a dent on the ground.

"Natsu what in the netherworld are you doing?!"

"Setting balloons on fire." The fire Dragonoid said bluntly.

"Why?!"

"Because we are bored so we decided to entertain ourselves." Happy said happily.

Laxus smirked. Oh they're going to get it now. "You want entertainment, fine. I'll entertain you." The lighting Dragonoid cracked his knuckles. Natsu and Happy gulped loudly at Laxus face.

"Umm... Maybe we should get back-" Happy was cut off when Laxus headlock the flying cat and the fire Dragonoid very tightly.

"Come on boys don't be shy now." He smiled innocently. Natsu and Happy were sweating really bad.

"Laxus what are you- AHHHHHHH!!"


	8. The party and the Rainbow Sakura tree

An hour before the party Lucy was at peak view, watching the sun slowly going down. If she had a boyfriend she would consider this a romantic date. She wondered if her future knight in shining armor will hold her hand, hug her, kiss her while watching the sunset. Just thinking about it makes her blush like a school girl.

Unfortunately she isn't able to experience it while she's curse. True she still can technically have a boyfriend and have hugs and hold hands, but she can't feel the warmth of their hands or have the feeling of being kiss on the lips. It sucks. Hopefully they'll find Polyusica soon or she will never get marry or have a family.

"Hey there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Lucy thoughts was interrupted when she heard Natsu voice. He quickly ran up to her and sat down next to her on the edge.

"Where's Happy?" She hadn't seen that blue furball since Laxus 'entertain' them. Just the thought of Laxus did made Lucy shiver down to her spine. Laxus was scary as he looked.

"He's trying to ask Carla if she wants to dance with him at the party."

"Carla as in Wendy Exceed?"

Natsu nodded. "I'll take it you met my little sis."

"Yeah she so sweet and cute. Unlike a certain someone I know."

"Huh? Do you mean Gajeel?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You, you idiot."

Natsu gasped, pretended to be hurt by Lucy words. "For a princess you're very cruel."

"Hey I'm not cruel! I'm quite nice actually."

"I'm just joking. Geez Luce you don't have to take everything so seriously."

Before Lucy could replied back Natsu said. "Anyway, nobody has bother you or anything?"

"Um no everyone was very nice." 

"Even Gajeel?"

"Well... He did stared at me very intently yesterday while showing me around. He didn't say or do anything to hurt me though." Lucy had a sneaky suspicion the iron Dragonoid doesn't like her very much. She not sure why.

"Don't worry about it. Gajeel is just looking out for are clan."

"Does he think I'm a threat?" 

"It more like he see your clan as a threat." That's not reassuring to the princess. "Last time a Human came here was a Hunter who tried to take Wendy away."

"What?!" Lucy looked at Natsu in shocked. A Human Hunter almost kidnapped Wendy? That is awful. 

Natsu face darked as he spoked. "Nearly a hundred years ago, Gajeel brought a Human friend to the mountain. We all liked and trust him, but he betrayed us. It turned out he was Hunter and he was trying to get more children. He kidnapped Wendy, luckily Igneel and Grandeeney managed to track them down and stop him. Since that day Wendy became afraid of leaving the mountain. Gajeel, even he doesn't admit it he still blames himself of what happened."

Now she see why Wendy doesn't want to leave her home. She afraid that she will be kidnapped by the Hunters again. She did feel bad for Gajeel, the princess can't imagine what it like to be betrayed by your close friend, she glad that hasn't happened to her. "I have no idea. It must of been horrible."

"Yeah. It was tough for everyone."

Lucy felt it might be best to change the subject to something more positive. "So, I bet Carla said yes to Happy about the dance."

Natsu laughed. "Definitely not. She has no interest in Happy whatsoever. Everytime he tries to give a fish she rejected him without hesitation." Natsu smiled. "He keeps believing that she shy."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Well he very persistent."

"That one word to put it." Lucy looked at him like he grown a second head. "What?" He was starting to get a little nervous of Lucy staring at him.

"I'm surprised you know what persistent mean."

"Of course I kn- did you think I was idiot?!"

Without hesitation Lucy said. "Yeah." The way she said it was like the obvious thing in the world.

"Hey I'm smarter then I look!"

"So you admit that you look dumb."

Crap she got him. Not knowing what to say Natsu turned away from Lucy and started to pouted. Lucy laughed at him. "You're so mean Lucy." He mumbled.

"Hey guys!" The duo see Happy flying towards with them. "The party is about to start."

"It been a hour already?" Time does fly fast when you're having fun. "Did Carla rejected you again?"

"Of course not Natsu!"

The pink hair man raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He's not buying it.

Happy puffed out his chest with pride. "With my natural charisma my darling Carla said she will dance with me, when pigs learn to fly."

"So in other words she will never dance with you." Lucy said bluntly.

"Oh sweet innocent Lucy, your so useless when it comes to understanding a women heart and desire. It very complicated."

"Happy I am a women." How did he forget that? Isn't it obvious? She has long hair and earrings, yet again these days guys with long hair and earrings are fashionable at the moment. True she isn't wearing girly clothes but it still she still thinks it obvious that she a girl. Yet again her jacket is hiding her bust sizes so it might make people think she a rather feminine looking boy. Maybe she should start wearing a skirt again.

"Come on guys we are going to miss an awesome party!" Without hesitation Natsu grabbed Lucy wrist and started running to the party.

"Natsu slow down!"

* * *

The party was nothing like the palace parties. At the palace the parties were always elegant, posh and absolutely boring or boring to Lucy at least. She never understood why lower class people wanted to go to it so badly. Aside from listening classic music, talking to famous or powerful people, or eat fancy food there's nothing to do.

But Dragonoid's parties is completely different. The Dragonoid's acted wild and drinking booze like it was the end of the world. It was quite overwhelmed to Lucy.

Just moments ago she witnessed Sting and Rouge having a brawl with two other Dragonoid's. It hasn't been an hour yet and there already a fight breaking out.

Unsurprisingly Natsu went to the food table, eating like a hungry wolf. He would've eaten all of the food if Laxus hadn't lighting struck him, twice in fact. 

The king wasn't any better. He was drunk, not to the point of he doesn't know what he is doing drunk. But to the point where he doesn't care what he does drunk. Makarov starting to hit on some of the girls, some at his age, and some who are young adults. He even slapped one of them in the butt, in return got slapped at the face. He also got smacked in the head by Laxus as a bonus.

Out of everyone who is sane in this whacked up party is Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy. "Are they always like this when they party?" Wendy nodded in replied while drinking her fruit smoothie.

So far Lucy found the party entertaining. Despite the chaos the party was quite fun. She never been a party like this before, she very glad she got to experience it.

Lucy flinched when Natsu put his arm around her shoulder. "So what do you think of the party?" He smiled brightly, showing his canie teeth.

The princess smiled. "It's great, I've never been a party like this." If possible Natsu smiled even more brightly. He's glad that she having a great time. He was worried that the party won't be pleasent for her, since royalty have more of a graceful and mature parties compare to theirs.

Loud drums were heard. Lucy looked over Natsu to see Sting and Rouge playing the drums and a flute. It looked like Sting was having fun, Rouge on the other hand was indifferent to it. The only time the dark hair Dragonoid smiled is when Frosch was dancing with Lector.

Happy went up to Carla and asked for a dance again but instead he got a cold rejection. Happy became a little depressed but quickly recovered from his gloomy mood was he noticed a pile of fish on the table and run to it in hyper speed. Lucy couldn't help but giggled at the cat behaviour.

"It seems like everyone is having a good time."

"Of course! Dragonoids do the best parties in the whole country, no, the whole world!"

"Look like someone is cocky about it." Lucy teased.

Natsu smirked. "Only because it's true."

"Have you ever been in other clans parties?"

"No."

"Then how do you know Dragonoids parties are the best then?"

"I just do!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Natsu," Wendy suddenly speak when she put her fruit smoothie down. "Have you seen Gajeel anywhere?"

"No. It's strange though, metal face will never miss a chance at a party."

Lucy frowned slightly when she thought back about what Natsu said to her earlier. Gajeel wasn't a big fan of her because of her clan. So he probably not here because of that. She can't help but think it's her fault.

"Sorry."

Natsu furrowed his brow. "Huh? What are you apologise for Luce?"

"It probably because of me he didn't come."

"Well it's his own fault for not coming to this awesome party just because of you. Tomorrow he'll regret not coming. Plus it's not your fault Luce, it's just him not letting the past go."

Lucy did a small forced smiled. "Thanks."

Wendy couldn't help but frowned. It's because of her that Gajeel couldn't forgive himself. It's because of her Gajeel is not giving Lucy a chance. She can't but feel guilty. Even when she was just a toddler when she got kidnapped a part of her think she is responsible for Gajeel prejudice towards Humans.

"Hey enough with depressing stuff, let's dance!" Without warning Natsu grabbed Lucy and Wendy wrists. He dragged them with the other Dragonoid's and started dancing. Lucy and Wendy laughed at Natsu awkward dance moves, he was not really good but he didn't care. The princess and the sky Dragonoid felt a little self conscious of their moves, but soon they got in to it.

Lucy didn't know how long they were dancing she probably dance for hours without realising it. But she didn't mind she was having a time of her life. She can't remember the last she had this much fun. Her curse, family deaths, father issue are all forgotten. It felt like she was free from her burden and troubles. If she could she would wish this party last forever.

The music stopped when a single light shine on the stage. In that solo light was Gajeel wearing a white suit and holding a funky guitar. When all the Dragonoid's and Exceed noticed this there faces were fill with horror. Though they're a couple who looked like excited.

"OH MAVIS NO! NO! NO!" Natsu cried in fear and panicked.

"This new song of my is called best friend. Hope you enjoy it."

The Dragonoid's thrown food and yelled cursed words at him. Gajeel ignore them and started to sing.

_Colorful, colorful_

_Shooby Doo bop!_

_Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!_

Lucy jaws dropped of how awful the metal Dragonoid singing voice is. She never heard anything this bad in her life. She couldn't stopped her cringes in her stomach. She wasn't the only one. Most of the Dragonoid's and Exceed were either covering their poor sensitive ears or throwing food at Gajeel.

Their were a few expection who didn't mind the singing.

"Not to shabby Gajeel!" Lily cried out in the crowd.

"Go for it Gajeel!" Rouge eyes were fill with awe.

"Go!" Frosch cheered.

_Doo Doo doo.... shalala...._

_Shooby Doo bop! Shalala...._

_Bite into it, hard, sweet honey.'_

"HOLY MAVIS THIS IS AWFUL! I JUST WANT TO RIP MY EARS OFF!" Without warning Natsu got hit in the face by Gajeel guitar.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD?!"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID MR SNOOBY!"

Without warning Gajeel body began to glow in a faint grey tint colour. His body grow seven times more bigger while breaking the stage during the process. When the light died down Gajeel was no longer a Dragonoid, he turned into his dragon form.

His skin was made up entirely of shiny steel scales and had spikes on his tail, arms and face. His metallic wing spread wide and cried out a dragon roar. In the flash Gajeel punched Natsu into the ground.

**"IT'S SHOOBY DOO BOP YOU MORON!!"**

A fight broke out afterwards. Some Dragonoid's transform into their dragon forms and fight each other, like Sting and Rouge. Most of the Exceed fly away to get away from the brawl. Laxus tried to stopped everyone from fighting but he ended up zapping lighting at everyone when someone thrown multiple chairs at his face. Makarov cried his eyes out from this disaster party. It wasn't the first time the party went haywire, he thought everyone would at least tried to keep themselves under control with the princess around.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla were hiding behind a giant rock. The Exceed signed in disappointment, they were hoping that the Dragonoid's would behave for tonight, especially Natsu. Wendy gave Lucy a sheepish looked and quietly apologise. For some weird reason Lucy kinda expected things to end up this way.

* * *

While the brawl is still continuing Wendy and Lucy decided to wander around the mountain. Carla and Happy would of join them but Carla felt tired from the party so she decided to have a cat nap. Happy decided to join her as well, Lucy suspect that he wanted to spend to with Carla alone. Carla reluctantly allow Happy to join her. Lucy thought Happy was going melt into happiness. That cat was so whipped over Carla it kinda ridiculous, but also cute in a way. She just felt bad that it was unrequited love on Happy end.

"I'm sorry Gajeel singing voice almost made your ears bleed." Wendy said sheepishly.

"You don't to apologise. If I were you I will be more worry about your own ears." Unlike the other clans Dragonoid's five senses are much more advanced then there's.

"I'm also sorry you had to see Gajeel dragon form like that. I hope you weren't scared."

"Are you kidding? I always wanted to see the dragon form since I was little girl. Mum always told me how cool they were. And now I saw it in person it's even more cooler then I've expected!" Wendy slightly sweatdropped at the princess passion for Dragonoid's. The young girl didn't expected that. Well, at least she isn't afraid of them.

"Your a bit odd aren't you." Wendy unconsciously said out loud.

"Why does everyone think I'm weird?"

Wendy blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude!"

"You don't need to keep apologising."

"I'm sorry!" Lucy signed in defeated.

While walking around Lucy spotted a rainbow light on a small hill. Out of curiosity Lucy went to the hill with Wendy behind her. When the princess arrived on top the hill her eyes were sparkling with stars. It was a large Rainbow Sakura tree.

Rainbow Sakura tree are the most rarest trees that had ever existed. The Sakura tree pink petals can only turned rainbow once a year on the last summer month full moon. One of her teachers taught her that if you see this specific Sakura tree you and your first love will be together for eternity even after death. The princess never thought she would see the day.

"Woah! It's so beautiful!" Lucy cried out in excitement.

"Yeah." Wendy sadly smiled.

Wendy walked up to the tree to get a closer look. Lucy grabbed some of the falling Sakura petals on her glove hand. She looked at the petals with amazement. She rubbed her fingers on the petals trying to imagine what they feel like. Few of the falling petals turned to stone when they've made contact on the princess face. Lucy was surprised Wendy didn't turned around when the stone petal landed on the ground. Either she ingnored it, or she was too distracted by the tree, or perhaps both. A few moments later Wendy suddenly spoked.

"When I was little girl my mum, dad and Natsu took me here to see the Rainbow Sakura tree. Every year we came up here and had a picnic. We would've watched the petals fly away in the sky. Sometimes dad turned into his dragon form and fly in the sky with me and Natsu on his back just to see where the petals were going." Wendy smiled fondly of her childhood memories.

"That sounds very nice."

"It was." Wendy smiled falter. "Unfortunately my family doesn't do that anymore, not since are parents disappearance."

"You really want to find them don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I can't." Wendy turned around to looked at Lucy. "If I go out the Hunters will capture me!"

"There's not many Hunters out there anymore."

"But there's still some out there. I can't risk it."

"Wendy," Lucy gave the young girl a serious looked. "Is it the Hunters you're really afraid off? Or are you afraid to leave your home?"

Wendy looked at the princess with confusion. What is she talking about?

"I recognise that face you're making. It the same one I had when Spetto told me to leave the palace."

Wendy looked down at her feet in shame. "Maybe I'm afraid to leave my comfort zone. But that only because of the Hunters!" Wendy tried to give reason of her refusal to leave the mountain.

"That maybe true, but is it possible that you're making a excuse not to leave your home?"

"I-"

"Wendy, Natsu told me what you been through. And I'm sorry of what happened to you." Wendy couldn't helped but feel slightly annoyed with Natsu. He didn't need to tell her or anyone in fact about what happened nearly hundred years ago, just to get their pity. Wendy hates it when people felt pity for her, it feels wrong when they do.

"I don't know how you felt when you were almost kidnapped. I can only imagine it was terrifying." Terrifying is one word to put it. "But I do know how you feel about leaving your home."

"You do?"

Lucy slightly nodded. "When Spetto told me I had to leave my home. I was scared for lots of reason, but leaving the castle was one of the two reasons I was so scared." And also because she was cursed. "I've never left the castle without a escort or with my parents. When I was forced to leave Spetto behind the only companion I had was my first celestial spirit, Aquarius."

Aquarius wasn't helpful during those rough times. The water bearer was so piss off when she found out what Lucy had done and spank her for over half an hour as punishment. Although Aquarius did help her out about how to spend money or give Lucy some survival tips.

"I was frightened, no, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do at all at first. I had no idea how to gain or spend money or know where to go. I was so alone. But when I got more spirits in my life I didn't feel so alone. They've helped me get through my struggles and loneliness in this world. Over time I've began to adapt and learn how the world works. Then I learned the world isn't as scary as I thought it was. True there were times when things get quite intimated, but I learned to move pass it and becoming a stronger and better person. Despite what happened I'm glad I left my home and see the outside world, if I have stayed I wouldn't never seen this beautiful tree or meet you, Natsu, Happy or anyone else."

Wendy have no idea that what the princess felt when she left her home. She doesn't know why Lucy had to leave the palace or what she been through, but she know for certain that Lucy is strong. Strong enough to leave her home without turning back and keeps moving forward despite the hardship. Wendy felt inspired and admiration towards the princess, and  feels a little jealous.

"Wendy you don't need to leave the mountain now to look for your parents or to go on adventures. Leave at your own pace. If you still want to stay on this mountain for the rest of your life that fine, I can't force you to leave. But remember if you choose not to face your fear and live in this mountain for the rest of your life, one day you will regret not leaving and seeing the world with your eyes. You can't let the Hunters or the world get the best of you."

Wendy stayed silent not sure what to say. She knows the princess is right, she can't keep cowering in fear. She will miss out a lot of things in life if she keeps staying here. But what if she sees a Hunter again and successful gets captured this time?

Lucy stretch her arms out making a few pop sounds. "Well it's late we should probably go to bed. I will see you tomorrow Wendy."

Lucy walked down the small hill and disappeared from Wendy sight. Wendy started to walked back before she tripped over. She stand up to see what she tripped over this time. She saw a pile of weird rocks that looked like petals.  _Weird. Where they there before?_


	9. Face your fear and keep walking forward

_A young Lucy was picking up flowers from the flower bed in the garden. Once she had enough flowers she started to make them into a flower crown. Ever since she was a little girl she would always make flower crowns for her family. In the beginning her crowns weren't very good, they would always break because Lucy was a bit rough with them. But thanks to her mother she taught her how to be gentle with flowers and make a proper flower crown._

_Lucy turned her neck to see her mother against the tree, reading a book. Layla looked up from her book and smiled at her daughter. In return Lucy mirror her mother smiled and ran up to her with a flower crown in her hand._

_"Here is your crown mum." Lucy said cheerfully, placing the flower crown on Layla head._

_"Thank you, my little star." Lucy blushed at the nickname. Her mum called her that since she was a baby. Lucy didn't mind being called that when she was younger, but now it's embarrassing._

_"Mum please stop calling me that!" Layla laughed at Lucy adorable reaction. "What are you reading?"_

_"I'm reading the history of the Great Calamity Clans War. I'm at the part where Mavis and her friends are saving the Human livestock from the Dragonoid clan."_

_"Isn't that a part where Mavis the tactician meets Makarov the wise?" Layla nodded._

_"Mavis is so amazing! Because of her all the four clan come together and fought the Demons."_

_Layla nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Without her none of the clans would never become allies and the Demons would of won."_

_"Mavis, Zeref and Anna are the most strongest Mages in history. When I grow up I want to be a strong and powerful Mage just like them." Lucy eyes are lit up with admired and hope._

_Layla smiled sweetly. "Lucy..." She gently placed her forehead against Lucy forehead. She placed her hands on Lucy cheeks and caress them. Lucy slightly blushed and closed her eyes at her mother warm contact._

_"...you'll never be like them."_

_Lucy opened her eyes and stared at her mum with horror. Her eyes, ears, nose and mouth were pouring out blood. Her flower crown withered away into ash. Layla dull eyes bore with Lucy._

_"A weak person such as yourself can never be like them. Unlike you they're not naive and helpless. They don't silly mistake or make idiotic decision like you."_

_Suddenly her lower jaw dropped to the grass. When the lower jaw touched the ground the grass and the tree instantly turned into stone. Lucy tried to scream but she couldn't, it was like her voice was taken away. Layla gentle voice was replace with a demonic voice._

**_"YoU aRe A fAiLeR As A mAgE! a StRoNg MaGe WoUiD oF bEeN aBiE tO sAvE mE!!"_ **

_Layla body slowly turned into stone, staring with her hands that are still on Lucy cheeks. Tears were escaping Lucy eyes as she was force to watch her turning to stone. She couldn't do or say anything, she was paralysed._

_**"tHiS cUrSe Is YoUr PuNiShMeNt! YoUr SiN! yOuR buRdEn! YoU MuSt SUfFeR!"** _

_Most of her body is now stone, only her head was left. Slowly her face turned to stone. With her finale breath she said;_

**_"YoU sHoLd Of DiEd! NoT mE! YOU!"_ **

* * *

**_Guest room_ **

Lucy jolted up from bed with eyes wide opened. The princess looked at hands with fear and disgust. Even when she sleeps she always wear her gloves out of habit. Lucy tired her best to calm down and convince herself it was a dream. She can hear the sound of her gasping breath and fast heart beat.

After a few long deep breaths she finally calm down, mostly. She felt a little shaking up about it even though this wasn't the first time she had a dream like that.

Ever since she was curse she would have consent nightmares about her mum blaming her for not saving her and turning into stone. Sometimes the dreams are different, like she would have dreams of her father neglecting her, being married to her ex fiance, or being alone in a dark cold jail cell. Once she had a nightmare about Ultear taunted her.

Of course now her nightmare aren't as common anymore. She only experience this once every while.

She then heard a familiar voice. "Bad dream?"

Her brows furrowed when hearing a familiar voice. Strange, she should be the only one in here. Out of confusion and curiosity Lucy looked down on the floor to see nothing there. She must be tired if she's hearing voices.

"I'm on your bed."

Lucy looked at the end of her bed to see a familiar pink hair man. In panicked Lucy screamed and did a Lucy kick to him. Which in result led him out of the comfy bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"OUCH! What was that for Luce?!"

"Oh I don't know maybe it 's the fact you are in my room, sleeping on my bed when you not meant to!" Lucy whispered so the other Dragonoid's won't wake up. "What are you doing here anyway? And how long have you been in here?"

"Don't know, maybe a couple of hours?" Natsu said while scratching his head. "And the reason I'm here is because I couldn't sleep."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does, you weren't in my room or anywhere near by. So I got worried and decided to stay in your room."

"So you couldn't sleep because you were worried about me?"

"Of course!"

Lucy couldn't help but blushed. "But why?"

"I thought you will be lonely."

A small sweet smiled made an appearance on Lucy face. It was quite sweet that Natsu was thinking about her like that. "Alright I let you off this time. But next time ask me if you can sleep in my room."

"I'll tried to remember." He won't remember, even if he did he'll still sneak into Lucy room, simply because it will be more fun and interesting to see Lucy reaction.

"Also don't sleep in my bed!" The princess looked at Natsu with dead serious eyes, meaning she not joking around. "Did you forget what will happen if you touch my skin?!"

"Of course I haven't forgot. Why did you think I was sleeping at the end of the bed?"

Lucy gripped her bed sheet with a frown. "But still don't do that. I don't want to risk it." 

Natsu did a small signed. "Ok next time I'll sleep on the floor." 

An awkward silent was settle in the room. With nothing else to say Natsu laid down on the hard floor and tried to make himself comfortable. Unfortunately the floor was a bit to hard for his liking.

Without warning a pillow and a blanket was thrown roughly at his face. He removed the pillow and blanket to see Lucy trying not to giggle at him. But she couldn't contain her giggles anymore when she saw Natsu pouted face. Natsu annoyance completely vanish after that. He smirked evilly at her.

Without hesitation he hit Lucy with his pillow. Lucy glared at him and hit him with her pillow back. The next thing they know they've started a pillow fight. They've grab as many pillows as they can and thrown it at each other in light speed. Natsu and Lucy tried to keep their laughter down but they couldn't. The room was fill with laughter and fluffs from the pillows.

Natsu smiled brightly when he saw Lucy laughed and smiled cutely. To him Lucy smiles are the prettiest. If Lucy happy he's happy. Strange isn't it?

Ever since he learned her story he made a one side promise to himself that he will make Lucy the most happiest girl in this awful, cruel world of theirs. It's strange really, he never made a promise to anyone before much less to anyone he was very close to. He wonder why he decided to do that. Was it because of pity? Friendship? Kindness? Who knows. But it doesn't matter the reason why he did it, the most important thing at the moment is to look for Igneel, Polyusica and make Lucy happy.

* * *

Lucy was wrapped around with her bed sheet. She felt warm and safe in this comfortable bed, unfortunately she can't fall back to sleep. Why? She afraid if she go back to sleep she would have that nightmare again.

"Natsu? Are you awake?" She said timidly. She'd hope she didn't wake him up.

"Yeah." Lucy signed in relief. Judging by the tone of his voice he hadn't just woken up, he probably been up since the pillow fight.

"Is it alright we talk a bit?"

"Sure why not. What do you want to talk about?"

"About your past."

Natsu became quite in that moment. Lucy worried that he might not want to talk about his past. She probably offended him. Oh Mavis now she feels guilty.

"S-sorry! I just thought since you know about me I thought it was a bit unfair that I don't know about you. You don't have to-"

"Did someone tell you I was adopted?"

Lucy pulled her sheet up to cover half of her face in shame. "Rouge told me." There is no point in lying about it. Natsu may be childish and idiotic but he going to find out about it eventually. Maybe.

"Ugh I hate it when they do that! They don't need keep telling everyone about it." Natsu muttered to himself 

"You really didn't want me to know?"

"It's not that. It's more like I want to tell you about it myself, not let other people tell you so you feel sorry for me. It's so annoying when they do that."

"Do you still want to talk about it?" Lucy hesitated to asked.

"What's there to talk about? Igneel and gramps found me, took me in, Igneel and the other Dragonoid's disappeared and here we are."

"Laxus told me you have amnesia."

Natsu let out a huge signed in frustration. Seriously why do they always keep telling everyone about this. Natsu rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "So what?"

"So what? You don't remember anything before meeting Igneel. Aren't you curious about your real parents? Your name? Who you used to be?"

"Not really."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. How can not care or at least be a bit curious about how he used to be. If she was in his shoe she would search the whole Earthland just to find some answer.

"I mean I was at first. When I first got here all I wanted to do was to fight everyone and get answers. But during my time here I made lots, lots and lots of happy and fun memories with everyone. I've then began to realise that I shouldn't just focus on my past and find answers that will probably be fill with sorrow and pain. I need to face the present and future in order to make more pleasant memories and enjoy everyone company. If I do find out about my past one day I won't suddenly just drop everything and return to that life, I will continue the life I'm living with right now."

The princess never thought of it like that. Unlike her Natsu won't let his guilt or sin take the better of him. He will probably shrugged it off and continue walking forward without turning back. It's quite inspiring. "I see."

"Now you're in my life Lucy we will make lots, lots and lots of fun memories together. Whenever we find Igneel and Polyusica or not I'm glad we met and became friends." Natsu smiled brightly.

Lucy eyes started to build up tears. It wasn't made of sadness or fear like she is used to, it was happiness. "Me too."

"Well let's get some sleep, we're leaving tomorrow morning." And with that Natsu instantly fall asleep. Lucy slowly closed her eyes and let sleep took over. This time she didn't have any night terrors, knowing that Natsu is by her side put her at ease.

* * *

 "So you're going again?" Makarov said with a frown.

When Lucy woke up and literally dragged Natsu out of bed, and find Happy at his parents house the trio decided to say goodbye to Makarov before leaving. They've found the king along with his grandson and Gajeel near the exit from the mountain, like they were expecting them to leave.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah still going to look for Igneel and the others."

"I don't get why you even bother looking for those assholes."

"Oh shut up Gajeel you miss Metalicana. Just admit it already."

Gajeel slightly blushed at Natsu words. "Who gives a damn about him?! I don't care what happened to him, he could be dead and I will still don't care!"

Makarov quickly interrupt them before a fight breaks out again. "That enough boys. But Gajeel does have a point Natsu. Looking for your father, mother and the others is a waste of time. I said it before and I will say it again, give up looking for them."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, no."

Makarov chuckled sadly. He knew Natsu wouldn't give up he is a stubborn boy. "You're just as stubborn as your father. Very well I wish you the best of luck." Makarov turned to Lucy. "Lucy I have a present to give to you."

Makarov grabbed something on his pocket and placed in in the princess hand. It was a familiar golden key. "Celestial key?! Where did you find it?"

"In a market. I believe this is Virgo key."

Lucy smiled gracefully. That means she now has five keys. "Thank you gramps."

"Your mother would of want you to have it. Now then you you brats get out of here and find Polyusica."

The trio nodded and began to walk to the exit, before they could leave a familiar voice shouted, "Wait!"

The trio, king, Laxus and Gajeel turned around to see Wendy and Carla running up to them. Wendy was nearly running out of breath from running. Without warning Wendy tripped over nothing and landed flat on the ground. Carla stopped running and looked at Wendy with annoyance.

Wendy slowly picked herself up and blushed in embarrassment when she realised everyone is looking at her. The young maiden cleared her throat. "I know this might be a little rude and strange but I was wondering if I can...I...I..." Her timid tone got a little more louder. "can I join Natsu, Happy and Lucy on their adventures?"

Everyone eyes bulged and stared at Wendy like she grown an extra head. The boys were so in shocked they didn't say anything for what feels like forever. Carla, Makarov and Lucy on the other hand smiled at her, they were so proud of her. 

Laxus was the first to recover. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said-"

"That was a rhetorical question."

Natsu shooked his head in disbelief. "If it's a joke Wendy it ain't funny."

"I'm serious! I've been thinking what Lucy said to me last night and after thinking over I've decided to join big brother and his friends. So please! Take me and Carla with you I'll be so embarrass if you say no!"

Everyone was speechless especially Gajeel and Natsu. For the past century Wendy refused to step outside her home but now with Lucy encouragement she suddenly decided to leave. The boys can't help but wonder what Lucy said to Wendy last night.

Lucy smiled at Wendy. "It will be a honour to have you and Carla with us."

Happy agrees. "Aye! That means we get to spend more time together Carla."

Carla rolled her eyes. "Don't push it tomcat."

Everyone turned to looked at the fire Dragonoid, expected him to say something. Natsu nervously scratch his head. He wasn't sure how he feels about this. On one hand he's very proud that Wendy has the courage to leave and wants to go adventure. But on the other he can't help but worry about Wendy safety, the world isn't a safe place especially when they're Hunters still out there. But if he said no then Wendy might never try want to leave again. "Well if you really want to come along I don't see the problem. But you should probably ask gramps first."

"Gramps is-"

"Yes."

Wendy jumped to Makarov and gave him a hug attack. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She let go of him and went to Lucy to hug her as well and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you Lucy!" In return Lucy hesitately hug her back. She still wasn't used being hugged after so long.

"Congrats Wendy." Lucy genuinely smiled at the young Dragonoid.

But there's is one person who didn't agree with Wendy sudden depart. "I don't think that is a smart idea Wendy." Wendy looked at Gajeel. She wasn't surprise that he didn't agree. He was like that with Natsu too when he decided to leave.

"Did you you forget that there are awful Humans out there? If you leave you might be kidnap again and won't be save this time!"

"I know the risk Gajeel. I know they're still Hunters out there but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself, I'm not a little kid anymore. You're right about one thing though, there are bad Humans out there but there are also good Humans, like Lucy."

Carla intervene the conversation. "Precise she isn't alone she will have me, Natsu and Lucy. Tomcat is well I suppose."

Natsu wrapped his arm around Gajeel shoulder and playfully poked his cheek. "Come on metalface have some faith in her."

Gajeel signed in defeated. He still doesn't agree with this but what can he do Wendy isn't going to change her mind. "Fine but if something happens to Wendy I'm going to kill bunny girl over there." He pointed at Lucy.

"Bunny girl? Wait kill me?!"

The king cut in. "There won't be any killing or violence on my watch. Now then I think it's time you five brats leave."

And with that the groups leave while waving goodbye. Makarov and Laxus waved back while Gajeel watched them walked away, he gave Lucy one final death glare. She must of saw because she slightly shivered under his watched. Eventually the group disappeared from their sight.

Without saying a word Gajeel walked off in a grumpy mood. Laxus turned to his grandfather and asked, "Why did you let Natsu and Wendy go to find their parents. You said it yourself they don't want to be found and it's a waste of time."

"Your right it's unnecessary to look for someone when they don't want to be found. Natsu and Wendy love their parents, however they depend on them too much. Perhaps I am hoping that one day during their journey they will find someone or something to give them another purpose. I want them to see the world and let them experience many things that we can't or don't have on this mountain. A part of me hopes they will their mate and settle down and give up looking for their parents."

"So you're saying you want them to grow as a person?"

Makarov smiled slightly. "That one way to look at it. But you know Laxus I think they already found someone who can possibly change them, and they can also possibly change her as well."

"True, I don't know about you but I think Natsu is beginning to change. That girl is going to be a great influence on Natsu and it seems to be the same with Wendy too."

Makarov nodded in agreement. "Hopefully the princess find what she is looking for."

"I know you won't agree with me gramps but I'd believe Natsu and the others will find the missing Dragonoid's one day."

"No they won't, trust me." Laxus was puzzled by his gramps statement. How will gramps know if they can or won't find them? He probably the most closet person to Makarov and yet he doesn't know this old man secrets.

Makarov looked at the sky with indifference. No matter how hard they look, no matter what they'll do they will never see or hear from their parents ever again. _After all_ _how can they find someone when they're no longer in this world._


	10. Wendy first job

_**Spinx Town** _

Wendy eyes were fill with awe as she looked at the busy town. She never seen so many markets or houses in her life. She even saw some very tall buildings that are the same height as a dragon form. She couldn't believe she's here. She's actually in the a town, out of the mountain, out of her home. It really overwhelmed for her.

"So what do you think kid?" Natsu asked.

"Big. Very big." That was the only thing Wendy could think and say at the moment.

Natsu playfully ruffled Wendy hair. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"You mean there are other bigger towns!"

"Perhaps." Natsu grinned.

If she feels this overwhelmed seeing Spinx town how would she react when she other towns.

Her stomach growl aggressively. She would of felt embarrass if she wasn't the only one. Happy, Lucy and even Carla bellies growl just as bad as her.

"Well this is humiliated." Carla muttered.

"Aye sir. I totally forgot we skipped breakfast this morning." Happy whined.

"Well let get some lunch then." Natsu smiled cheerfully.

Just as the gang were about to walk off they were stopped by the princess. "Hold it! Guys we don't have enough jewels to feed all five of us."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?!" Natsu asked.

"Well it might have to do a fact that a certain individual is gluttonous moron." She glances at Natsu in annoyance.

"It's not my fault I'm hungry all the time."

Lucy signed at Natsu childish behaviour. She can't be bother arguing about money and food today. "I guess are only option now is to go to Mage Odd Jobs."

Natsu and Happy nodded in agreement. Wendy and Carla looked at each other with a puzzled expression. "What's Mage Odd Jobs?" Carla asked.

"Well it's a place where all Mages go to do some jobs for the council." Lucy explained.

"What sort of jobs?" Wendy asked.

"There are many types of jobs. Like guarding celebrities, finding treasure or lost objects, fixing buildings-"

"Or fighting criminals!" Natsu said excitingly.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking." Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Aside from fighting criminals it does sounds kinda fun." Wendy slightly smiled. "What do you think Carla?"

"Well if it means we get some jewels and have something to eat I'm not complaining."

Natsu brightly smiled at the girls. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy and Wendy hands and ran. Leaving Happy and Carla behind. With a signed Carla summoned her wings and fly off to follow them.

Happy who was looking at the fish at the market since Wendy asked about the Mage Odd Jobs, glanced back where everyone was and realise they weren't there. Instead they've run off somewhere. Happy quickly summoned his wings and hastily chase after them.

"Natsu! Carla! Wait for me!"

* * *

When they've arrived at the Mage Odd Jobs they have to get Wendy a ID badge to show proof she a Mage and is qualified to take parts in jobs.

Inside the building there were hundreds maybe even more Mages in the building. Lots of them were crowded around the large bulletin board at the end of the room. There were thousands of papers on the board with pictures, description and the rewards.

Wendy was quite excited to take on her first job. She wonder what it will be. Or if it will go well. She felt a sudden familiar hand on her shoulder, and it was none other then Natsu.

"See any jobs you like?"

Wendy raised an brow. "I'm picking?"

"Well duh, this is your first job. And since this is the first time doing this me and Lucy decided you'll get to pick."

"Thank you." Wendy quickly run to the board with Carla. Trying to think which job should they'll do first.

"I wonder what job Wendy will pick for us?" Lucy asked herself.

"Knowing her it will probably be something to do with helping people." Happy answered.

"Well as long it doesn't involve with criminals I'm fine with whatever."

"Oh come on Luce what wrong fighting with bad guys?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gave him a deadpan looked. "Natsu last time we did a job involving with criminals you destroyed one three quarters of the town, and we had to give are jewels to the town for repairs."

"I know. It was pretty awesome wasn't it." Natsu smiled like it was something he should be proud of.

Lucy signed in defeat. "Why did I decided to join him again?"

"Because you llllove him!" Happy teased.

"Shut up cat!"

Luckily before Happy could experience a Lucy kick Wendy run back to them with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"What you got there sis?" Natsu asked.

"Well accorded to the description a village wants us to get rid of a mole who's causing problems in the farm."

"Really? That sounds boring."

Wendy looked at her feet in shame. That's right, Natsu doesn't like this sort of thing. He would rather fight then get rid of an infestation. "Sorry. I'll pick another job."

Lucy may or may not purposely step on Natsu bare foot as punishment. Natsu tightly bite his lips together so he won't scream. It will be humiliated if he screamed because he got step on by a women.

"No, no, no! It's fine for a first job isn't it Natsu?" She smiled sweetly at Natsu, crushing his foot even more as a threat. Natsu painfully nodded his head so Lucy could stop crushing his foot. Satisfied with Natsu answer the princess gracefully stepped off him. In the speed of light Natsu ran to the nearest vase and put his head in to let out his scream. People around gave him weird glances before they carried on their business.

"So Wendy how much is the reward?" Happy asked curiosity.

"850000 jewels."

"Just for us getting rid of a single mole?!"

"Well it must be a troublesome creature." Carla said.

"Still you would think a none-mage can handle a mole." Lucy said. The princess can't helped but think there's something not right about this quest. How bad is this mole for the farmer to ask Mages for help?

After Natsu recovered and finished his screamed he went back to the group. It's the good thing he has good hearing or else he wouldn't have any clue what's going on. "Well then let's go!"

The girls and the cats happily nodded and followed him out of the door. "By the way Luce are you secretly super strong or just fat?"

"Call me fat again and I will give you one hell of a Lucy kick!"

* * *

  _ **Edwin farm**_

It was a long hour train ride for the Dragneel siblings. Wendy was barfing and Natsu looked like he was about to vomit but didn't. During the train ride Lucy tried to comfront them by patting on their back, of course it didn't help much.

When they've arrived at the farm the siblings immediately got off the train and kiss the ground a few times. Even when they got the train the sickness didn't go away immediately. So unfortunately for Lucy she had to dragged them to the farm. Carla tried her best to help out, but Happy was to busy trying to get Carla attention to help out.

Eventually they meet up with the farm owner and he told them the mole was at his field. He was kind enough to show them where the field is, when the group arrived their jaws dropped to the ground.

The field was mostly destroyed. The vegetables are completely squash to the ground. There are giant holes in the field as well. But that wasn't what they were shocked of, it was the size of the mole. He was unbelievably huge, he was nearly as big as Gajeel dragon form.

"Well I wish of you the best of luck." The farmer walked back to his house.

"Wait you never warn us that the mole was humongous! How the hell do you expect us to get rid of it?!" Lucy yelled at the farmer. The farmer didn't stopped or turned around he just wave goodbye.

"He's gone." Happy pointed out the obvious.

"Well it does make sense of why he wanted Mages to handle this. No non-mages can deal with that." Carla pointed it out.

"So what do we do?" Wendy asked.

"We'll fight of course!" Natsu was full with excitement, eyes burning with passion. His fist suddenly lit to flames.

Before Lucy could stop him Natsu jumped in the air and punched the mole on his sideways. To Natsu surprised the mole barely move, much less tip over. In the spilt second the mole lift it claw and hit Natsu. Natsu was sent flying over to the farm house and instantly broke the roof in the process. The group couldn't help but cringed a bit from Natsu failed attempt.

Later when Natsu got down the roof the gang sit down in circle, not to far from the field. They're thinking some type of strategy to take down the giant pest. So far they haven't got a idea of what to do. That's until Lucy looked at the Dragneel siblings and clicked her fingers.

"I got it! You two will turn into your dragon form and take the mole away from here." She smiled excitedly. Yes finally she get to see their dragon forms.

The siblings glanced at each other nervously. Natsu awkwardly scratched his head and Wendy rubbing her arm uncomfortably. Lucy brows furrowed at their reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy they can't transform yet." Carla admitted.

Lucy blinked a few times, taking the information in. "WHAT?!" Lucy cough to clear her voice. "Ok I understand that Wendy is at the age where she still learning, but shouldn't you know how to transform by now Natsu? And why haven't tell me about this?"

"Slip my mind I guess?" He wasn't sure why hadn't told her. Probably he felt embarrass or shameful. "I have been trying to transform for centuries. By I haven't even got close to it. It's like I am incapable of turning into a dragon."

"Natsu of course you are capable." Wendy smiled. Trying to cheer him up. "Your just a late bloomer. If you weren't capable you would have a same life span as the other clans."

The only reason Dragonoid's live a long life is because of the dragon inside of them. Lucy thought back what Laxus said earlier about Natsu age static. She wondered if that has something to do with his incapability to transform. She might need to do research about this later.

Silence took over while everyone was thinking different variety of thinks. When Natsu saw a hole a idea form into his mind. "What about we make a trap?"

"What kind?" Happy asked.

"Maybe we could dig a hole in the ground and cover it with grass or something. Then we lure the mole to the trap. Once he is in the hole we could beat the living crap out of him!" Natsu smiled devilishly.

"You only want to fight him because he'd beat you." Happy teased. Of course it made Natsu mad. A mole destroyed him without problem. It was embarrassing. If Gajeel or Laxus found out they would never live this down.

"That jackass deserve a beating!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, not to sound rude but I don't think your plan is going." Lucy said sincerely.

"Huh?"

"Natsu moles dig holes. That mole probably could dig his way out of the trap without problem." Lucy pointed out.

"Well do you have any other ideas?"

"Well no but-"

"Then my plan it is then." Natsu stand up from the ground and intently stare at the pest.

"But it going take weeks just to do dig a hole for that size." Carla pointed out.

"Well maybe Virgo can help us." Lucy smirked. Finally she going to use her latest spirit.  _ **"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"**_

In a flash a maid with shackles appear in front of them. When Virgo saw Lucy the corner of her mouth went up slightly. She bow to the princess "How may I help you princess?" 

"Virgo! It been a long time. I'm surprise you remember me."

"Of course I remember you. With your unquie personality it's hard to forget." Was that a compliment? Lucy wasn't sure. To her it felt like a insult and compliment.

"Um anyway Virgo could help us a bit? We need you to dig a hole big enough to trap a giant mole." Lucy pointed the mole right behind her to show Virgo how massive it is.

"Certainly princess." In a split second Virgo spin and dig a hole where she is standing. The gang quickly moved out of the way so they won't get trap in it. Nearly five minutes later the hole that Virgo created was now a perfect size for the pest to go in. Once she was done Virgo jumped out and landed in front of Lucy.

"Thank you Virgo."

"Now I'd done my job will you punish me princess." Lucy blushed in embarrass. She totally forgot that Virgo was a total masochist.

"No! And you don't need to call me princess anymore. Bye bye." And with that Virgo vanished in thin air.

"Woah Lucy I didn't know you are a sadist." Happy teased.

"And having a maid kink." Natsu smirked.

"You are going to be a bad influence on Wendy." Carla said with serious eyes. Carla didn't catch on that the boys are joking.

If possible Lucy face turned tomato. Did they actually think she into kinky stuff or something? "It's not what you think! I-I am not into that sort of stuff!"

Luckily for Lucy Wendy interrupted before things get weird. "Um, how are going to get the mole in that hole?"

Without a word Natsu glanced at Happy while grinning. Happy felt a cold sweat on his face. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Happy was wearing a earthworm costume while flying in top of the trap. The gang gave Happy a thumbs up for good luck. He couldn't help but signed at the situation he got into. How did Natsu convince him to do this anyway?

"Hey Mr or Ms mole look over here!" The mole glanced at Happy. The cat gulped and cringed at his words. "I'm a yummy yummy tasty earthworm! Come on and eat me." 

Much to the cat surprised the mole quickly started to move towards him. Happy wanted to move before he could be eaten but he didn't want to look like a chicken in front of Carla.

Once the mole step in the trap he fell right into it, much to everyone but Natsu shocked. "Holy cow it worked!"

"Now let's fight!" Natsu lit his fist up and started to punch the mole in the face over and over again. In a split second the mole whack Natsu and sent him flying to the farm house again. But this time he destroyed half of the barn with his crash landing.

 _ **"Open gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"**_  

A man dress up like a horse appeared in thin air. "You summoned me my lady."

"Sagittarius use your arrows to attack that mole."

"As you wish." Using his archer he fire multiple arrows at the mole, but it seems to be unaffected by them.

"Oh come on!" Lucy cried in frustration.

Wendy jumped in the air and swung her leg at the target. _**" Sky**_ _ **Dragon's Claw!"**_

In response of that attack the mole hit Wendy and sent her flying to the barn, crushing Natsu in process.

After that the gang sit back and discuss what to do next. Well, more like arguing for Natsu and Lucy part.

"I told it wouldn't work!"

"Well at least I had a plan!"

"If you keep acting so reckless we're never going to eat something!"

They've kept fighting about this for the past five minutes, if this keeps going like this they will never get the money and food. If only the mole was small instead then they- a sudden idea pop into Wendy head.

"Guys!" Natsu and Lucy stopped arguing and looked at Wendy. "Um, what about we make a anti-shrink potion. That way the mole return back to it normal size."

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other for a second and nodded in agreement. The princess can't help but feel stupid, how come she didn't come up with that?

"But where are we going to find a potion shop. There's none here for miles." Lucy pointed out.

"I know how to make one. It's pretty easy actually." Wendy said proudly. "But we do need someone to put the potion in his mouth."

Everyone turned to look at Happy who's playing with the ladybug. When the cat felt eyes on him he immediately understood what they're thinking. And he didn't like it. "Nope! Not happening!"

"Come on Happy." Natsu whined. "All you have to do is give him a bottle."

"That thing tried to eat eariler. You guys do it yourself."

The white cat signed. So it's come to this. "Happy, eariler you were very cool and great when dealing with that mole."

Happy heart skip a beat. "I was?"

"Yeah. The only reason Natsu picked you was because you are the bravest and coolest person in the group."

He was brave? And cool? Well he can't argue with that. Maybe being bait one more time wouldn't hurt. "I'll do for you Carla!"

Carla immediately regret what she just said.

It took an hour for Wendy to do the potion. She was right it's pretty easy they didn't that much ingredients, just some mushroom, small insect and water. It's also easy for them to gain access to those ingredients when they are at a farm.

Wearing a earthworm costume again and potion by hand the cat steadily walked up to the mole. The mole escape from Natsu trap awhile ago and is now back on to the field. Happy trembled at the sight of that thing. He was going to die, he certainly going to get eaten.

The cat felt a heavy wind went through him, or more like the mole breathing through it nose. In a split second the mole started to smell Happy, touching the cat with it wet, cold nose. The cat couldn't stop the shivering.

The mole opened it mouth. In fear and panicked Happy through a potion right through his mouth and attempt to fly away, but the pest caught his tail. Causing Happy to screamed, instantly the group run up to them trying to save Happy. Before they could do anything the mole body quickly begin to shrink. After a few seconds the mole turned back to original size.

"Alright! Well done Happy!" Natsu yelled with pride.

"I think someone deserve an extra fish tonight." Lucy winked.

"And a date." Wendy gave a quick glanced at Carla. Of course Carla rolled her eyes at that idea. But Happy at least deserve some praise.

"Not bad Tomcat."

Happy happily dance up and down while ignoring that the mole is still trying to eat it tail.

After that fiasco the group meet up with the farmer and showed him the mole that still attach to Happy tail. All of their hard work will now finally pay off.

"YOU IDIOTS DESTROYED MY BARN!!" The farmer was very, very piss. The group cringed at his yelling. "BECAUSE OF RECKLESSNESS I'M GOING TO SPEND YOUR REWARD MONEY TO FIX MY BARN!!"

Wendy and Carla was so shocked they didn't know what to say. Is he allowed to do that? Is that legal? Happy passed out from the farmer news. All that hard work was for nothing. He almost got eaten for nothing. The only plus size was he impressed Carla. In anger Lucy grabbed Natsu shoulders and move him back and forth. "DAMMIT NATSU!"

* * *

Since the group lacked money they decided to sleep out for tonight. Natsu and Happy loved sleeping outside, it something about it makes them feel relax more. While Lucu doesn't hate sleeping outside she doesn't love it either. She used to sleep outside but would've rather sleep in a hotel in a nice comfortable bed, not leaning up on a tree to stay completely still all night.

The group are sitting in a circle, a camp fire in the middle, waiting for the fishes to be cook. Luckily for them they found a river earlier, at least they won't starve today. 

In the corner of Natsu eye he saw his little sister drifting off to sleep. Natsu can't help but feel a little guilty. Today was Wendy first day out of her home and he ruin it. If hadn't been so reckless they would have the reward money, get nice first class food and sleep somewhere really nice. But nope he had to be an reckless idiot as always. He can't help but think he is a bad brother.

"Wendy," the young girl shooked her head to snap out her tiredness. "I'm sorry. I ruin everything because of my recklessness."

"What are you talking about? I had fun today." 

"You did?"

Wendy nodded happily. "Though we didn't get any money I still had fun at that job today. I'm really glad I left the mountain to join you, Lucy and Happy."

In response to Wendy words Natsu place his arm over shoulders and brought her closer to him. Rubbing her hair playfully.

"Natsu stop your going to get my hair mess up!"

Natsu laughed. "Admit it. You like it."

Lucy giggled at the Dragneel siblings. Seeing them like this brings a deja vu feeling. It reminds back in the good old days with her family. She can't help but feel a spike of jealousy from the siblings.

"Come here Lucy!" Wendy pointed an empty seat next to her brother. "You want to join in right?"

Natsu gave Wendy an unease looked. "Wendy I don't think it's possible to touch her hair at the moment."

"No Natsu my hair is fine. You just can't touch my skin that all."

Natsu face relaxed and smiled. "If that the case." Natsu stand up and walked to Lucy. He quickly put her over his shoulder. Lucy was dumbfounded of what going on and didn't how to react. Natsu walked back where he was and place Lucy next to him.

Before Lucy could say anything Natsu playfully rubbed her and Wendy hair, causing her plait to become loose along with Wendy twin tail. "Hey Natsu stop it!"

"You like it as well don't you Luce." She will be lying if she said no. But she would never admit that to Natsu, he will never shut up about it. 

"I hate to ruin your fun, but Lucy what do you mean we can't touch your skin?" Carla asked.

That question caused Natsu to stopped messing with their hair. A awkward silence settle with the group. Lucy thought for a moment of how to answer that question. Should she lie or tell the truth? She doesn't want Wendy or Carla be afraid of her. But she doesn't want to lie anymore. They are going to travel together for awhile so they will eventually find out. Might as well tell the truth then deal with drama about trust later.

"Well it's a long story..."


	11. The knight, the kind stranger and the ladies man

**_City of light_ **

It been over a month since Wendy and Carla joined the group. It been two and a half months since Natsu and Lucy met. They all got alot closer during their time together, like family. They don't hide anymore of their secrets from each other, they know their fears, dreams and ambitions. For example the Dragneel siblings learned that the princess dreams of being a writer.

They even taken more jobs together now. But of course Natsu always somehow destroyed something even when it has nothing to do with fighting. Even doing their jobs they haven't forgot to get information about Igneel, Polyusica and the other Dragonoid's parents. But like always it lead them to the short end of the stick. However, they don't give up so easily. Not even when the group is separate they won't stop looking for them or each other. Which funny enough they are separated.

Long story short the group arrived at the largest city in the country to find information about Ingeel and Polyusica. Unfortunately when they arrived they got separated from the crowd of people.

Natsu, who's all alone is still suffering from the effect of motion sickness. It wasn't helping that a crowd kept pushing him all over the place like a rag doll. At one point he'd somehow managed to escape and found a quite area to rest.

There were only few people around so he didn't need to worry about people bumping into him. A couple of Humans who saw him quickly ran in fear, but Natsu didn't care at the moment. He's more worried about his health and his friends where's about. He is especially worried about Wendy.

Though Wendy left their home a month ago and she doesn't find the outside world scary anymore, it doesn't mean she still not frighten of other people. She still lingers her fear of being kidnapped by Hunters. He hopes Happy, Lucy or the very least Carla is with her, at least then she won't be alone.

"I hope Wendy and the others are alright." He said painfully. The motion sickness still hasn't gone yet. His knees started to buckle from sickness and exhaustion. He had to rest himself against the wall to prevent him from collapsing.

"Sir are you ok?" 

Natsu turned his head to see a scarlet hair women. Looking at him with concerned eyes. Natsu painfully nodded his head in replied. He didn't want any help from a stranger. He wanted to be left alone for a bit.

"You're not fooling me. You look awful and exhausted. Perhaps what you need is something to re-energise you."

Before he could ask what she meant the scarlet knight put his arm around her shoulders and walked off.

* * *

In a narrow alleyway a young maiden was trying her best to not tear up or being scare. She knows Carla is with her, no offense to the cat but she can't exactly protect her from danger. Wendy knows she's capable to fight but what if the bad guys are much stronger then her, what can she do? Scream for help?

A familiar hand was settle on to her hand and slightly squeeze it. "Everything will be alright Wendy. Just breathe."

Wendy did exactly what Carla said. She carried on breathing in and out until it was calm. "Wendy let's go and find Natsu, Lucy and tomcat. They probably looking for us as well." If they haven't split up as well of course.

"Carla," Wendy said quietly. "What if they can't find us?" She began to feel more anxious. Her breath sharpen as she spoked. "What if we can't find them? What if Hunters find us before them? What if-"

"Come down Wendy! There's no need to panic. If we keep thinking 'what if' then we will never leave."

Wendy eyes are fill with tears. "I'm sorry. I want to leave but my legs, they won't move. I'm too scare." Her voice was chocked with tears. Carla hug to comfort her, hoping she feel a little safe. In did sort made her feel a bit better.

"Are you lost miss?"

The girl and the cat instantly turned their heads to see a handsome young Human man. He had blueberry hair and a strange tattoo on his right eye. He had a black one sleeve shirt that shows a bit of his waist. Black leather pants with high knee ash colour boots. He had two sliver armbands on his left arm. 

He was probably the most handsome man Wendy has ever seen. If he didn't have that tattoo or those clothing he would like a prince. 

* * *

Lucy huffed at the situation she was in. First she lost the gang, has no idea where she is and now she stuck with Happy. Bear in mind she doesn't hate the blue feline, she actually thinks he's cute and funny. But he can be...irritating at times, especially when she not in a good mood and hungry.

"Happy can't you just fly in the air to find Natsu and Wendy?"

"I would of done that earlier if I could Lucy. But if I leave you alone we might end up being separating."

He did have a point but it will find as long she stay in one place. "Well maybe I'll stay here while you look in the air. I'll be fine for five minutes."

"Ok don't move I'll be back." With that Happy flew in the air.

Lucy lean against a wall looking at the sky. Lucy frowned when she noticed there's barely any stars out. Ever since she was little she loved gazing at the stars with her mother. It was so beautiful. It was probably the pollution in the city that causing it.

Before she met Natsu and Happy she would always talked to the stars like they were people. It was nice and peaceful. It does sounds crazy and silly but sometimes she thought stars talked to her, she was probably tired or very lonely.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?"

Lucy looked at her side to see two older buff men. One of them was wearing glasses and the other had his tongue sticking out.

"Uh, yes?" She wasn't how to answer without being awkward.

"If you like we can show you around." Lucy just barely understand what the tongue man is saying.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm waiting for my friend, he should be back soon."

"Well while you are waiting we can entertain each other." The glasses man said.

Before Lucy could speak the boys corner her. Lucy eyes widen in horror. That looked in their eyes, that lustful looked, it was the same one as her ex fiance when he tried to molest her.

"L-leave me alone!"

The boys grabbed her shoulder so she won't escape. The glasses press himself against her. Lucy tried her best to push them off but she was to afraid.  _No not again!_

"Hey get your hands off her!" Happy suddenly swooped in and did weak punches at the glasses face. Without much effort the glasses hand slap Happy.

"Happy!" She gave the two men evil looked. "If you keep doing this you will regret this."

"What are you going to do about it?" The glasses mocked as he slowly lift her blouse and jacket to show her waist.

To prevent them turning into stone in public she instinctively grabbed her keys. Before she could summon Cancer the glasses and tongue man suddenly was sent flying across the street.

The princess felt her knees buckle and shaked in fear. Her legs eventually gave out.

"Lucy!" Happy jumped in her arms and snuggle against her chest with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lucy! I shouldn't have never leave you alone."

Lucy gently stroke his head in comfort. "It's alright Happy. It my fault really. Usually I would be able to handle those guys but I guess my fear got the best in me. Sorry for making you worry."

She doesn't what was wrong with her. She can handle Natsu fine but when it came to two buff men she froze. It seems Julian affect her alot more then she realise. If she like that with Julian attempt sexual assault what would she be like if he was successful. Actually no she doesn't want to think about it.

But it wasn't like they were going to succeed anyway. They were either going to turn into stone or get destroyed by her spirits.

"Are you alright my lady?"

Happy and Lucy looked up to see a handsome man in a suit.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're the one who save me, right?"

He smiled. "Indeed."

"Thank you. I own you one."

"As payment what about we have something to drink, bring your cat friend with you too." He gesture to Happy who's looking at him suspiciously.

"Lucy I don't think it is a good idea, he seems a bit suspicious." Happy whispered.

"I know but it not like we have anything else to do." Lucy whispered back. "We don't know where are friends at the moment. Who knows we might bump into them. And if he try anything funny we fight or run."

The duo nodded in agreement. The man in suit took out his hand and offer her for a lift. Lucy hesitantly take it. He'd gently lift her up from the ground.

"I'm Lucy and this is Happy." 

"I'm Loke, it's a pleasure of meeting you Lucy."

* * *

"So you got separated from your older brother and friends?"

After the blue hair found Wendy and Carla they decided to talk in a park not too far of where they were before. The park was quite there where only couples walking around hand by hand or people doing some shady business like smoking or something. It probably quiet because it night time.

"Yeah." Wendy said timidly while eating her ice cream. She was still quite wary of this stranger, but he was really nice to her. Earlier he bought her and Carla their favorite ice cream and he'd listened very carefully of what they had to say.

The young man tugged a smiled. "I lost someone as well. We were in this town to catch some criminal but somehow we ended up separated. I won't be surprised if she saw some cakes and got distracted." He dryly laughed.

"Well I hope you find her soon Mr..."

"Fernandes, Jellal Fernandes."

"Wendy, Wendy Dragneel. And this is Carla."

Carla gave Jellal a sharp glare while eating her ice cream. She doesn't trust him at all. There's something off about him but she doesn't what.

Jellal smiled at Carla, he doesn't seem to be phase by Carla cold glare. "What are you doing in this city anyway? It's not exactly a safe place for young girls."

"Well we're looking for my parents and a Mage."

"Wendy!" Carla yelled. "Don't tell a total stranger about those personal information!"

"But it's rude not answering questions."

"Your friend does have a point. Maybe next time you should say it's personal or something." Jellal smiled kindly.

"Thank you."

Jellal looked at Wendy with a puzzled expression. "What for?"

"You barely know me or Carla, yet you're kind enough to give us ice cream to cheer us up and listening to me. Most Humans or anyone rather would not bother helping or try to kidnapped me. But you're so kind. So thank you, Jellal."

Jellal slightly blushed at Wendy words. He scratched his head awkwardly and smiled sheepishly. "Well I think it's more of instinct then kindness."

"Instinct?" Carla rosed an brow in suspicion.

"Yeah. You see I have two little cousins. One of them was a bit of a crybaby so I always had to cheer her up. Seeing you like that reminded of her." He smiled sadly at his childhood memories. That didn't leave Wendy unnoticed.

"You sound like you miss her." 

"She's not the only one I miss." For a second she thought Jellal was going to cry, but he quickly shooked his head and smiled. Jellal stood up from the park bench. "Shall we go?"

"Huh?"

"Well I can't just let you go off yourself. And since I lost someone else as well we might find her with your brother and friends."

"That seems very unlikely." Carla comment. Carla whispered into Wendy ear. "Wendy I don't think this is a smart idea. Last time you followed a Human you-"

"I know. But I don't think it's a great idea to wonder around with just the two of us at night."

She does have a point, many catastrophic things can happened if they went alone. Plus Wendy can at least defend herself now.

"Alright, but don't let you guard down, not even a second!"

Wendy nodded and quickly jumped off the bench with Carla. Jellal offer her a hand to hold. Wendy looked at the hand with uncertainty. She slowly and hesitantly grabbed his large gentle hand before they walked out of the park.

* * *

At a small cafe Natsu and the scarlet women were eating. Natsu practically order almost everything on the menu. He knows Lucy will be mad, no, furious when she finds out he'd spend most of the money on food, but it is totally worth it. The scarlet women on the other was just eating two whole strawberry shortcake cake. Everyone around them looked at the duo with strange and disgusted looked. But they either don't seem to care or noticed.

Looking at the women probably now Natsu can tell she a fairy in her early 20s. Natsu noted that unlike adult fairies she doesn't have wings only her pointy ears and red tail stand out. She also dressed a bit like a knight. She had a light red skirt that went to her mid thighs. She wore a white and gold chest plate armour that extended to her right arm. She had a white cape attached to the armour, and white knee length boots.

"How's the food?" The knight asked in a calm demeanor while drinking her tea.

"It very good!" He said with food in his mouth. "Thank you for the food Ms knight."

"Call me Erza Scarlet."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Tell me Natsu, are you a fire Mage?"

That's a odd question but whatever. "Yeah!" He said with food in his mouth.

"Do you Gamble?"

"I done it a few times with my friends back home." He wouldn't admit it but he always losers. Every single time. "Why?"

Erza glared at him with a dark looked. It looked like she was a demon. "I think we know why."

Without warning Erza sword that appeared in thin air, nearly strike him. Luckily Natsu sense her deadly vibe placed his flame arms in front of his face. He struggled to get the sword of him. That lady was stronger then she looked.

Knowing that nothing will change if she keeps going like this Erza jumped out of her seat along with Natsu who stand on a another table.

"Bring it on!  ** _Roar of the Dragon!"_** Natsu shoot out flames from his mouth and directly fire it at the red head.

"You criminal scum!" Before his flames could hit her she used her sword to slice the flame in half, causing a huge explosion.

Soon they ended up fighting across the city, causing lots of property damage.

* * *

Loke brought Lucy and Happy to a small bar. Since it wasn't raining they decided to have a drink outside.

Lucy wasn't sure how long they have been there it was probably a couple of hours but it strangly didn't feel like it. Loke, despite flirting with her a few times was actually a really nice and funny guy.

But Happy was right, something was off about him. He seems different from a normal Human, but she can't place her finger on it. Another suspicious thing was he keeps on staring weirdly, like he was trying to figure her out or that she someone he hadn't seen a long time.

"Loke," He quickly snapped out from his daze. "Are you ok? You keep on staring at me."

He looked a bit surprised for a moment before he smirked and fixes his glasses. "Only because your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said cooley.

Lucy rolled her at his statement, but that didn't stopped her cheeks turning slightly blossom red. She knows she's pretty but she saw right through him that not the reason. Plus he's a bit of a flirt so of course he would say that.

Happy looked around the bar in confusion. "But I don't see any beautiful girl anyway." In response to that comment Lucy gave him a painful flick on the forehead that would satisfy Virgo.

"Ow! That was so mean Lucy!"

"Maybe next time you should watch what you say, cat."

Loke laughed at the duo bickering. Those two are quite a pair. "You two must be close."

"We're not that close." The duo looked at other in shocked when they realise they said it at the same time.

"I'll admit I'm a little jealous." The duo looked at Loke with puzzled expression. "Just seeing you two bickering and worrying about each other remains me of my old friends. It been so long since we last saw each other."

"Why don't you just visit them?" Happy suggest.

"I wish that possible. One of died a long time ago. The rest, I don't think I can ever see them again." Loke said sadly while keeping up a force small smiled.

Not sure how to respond the only thing Lucy can say, "Sorry."

"There's no to feel pity for me. Sometimes there are just things that are way beyond are control." The princess can agree on that.

"Loke!" The duo looked over Loke shoulder to see two hot chicks waving at him crazily. Without a word Loke left his chair and walked to the girls. Wrapping his arms around their shoulder. He flashed a charming smiled at them, almost causing them to melt.

"Good evening Sarah and Molly."

"Loke, are you still coming for tonight." Sarah said huskily as she draw line on his shirt with her nails.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. After all you two are my favorites." He smirked slyly. The girls snuggle at his chest while fangirly at his husky voice.

Happy and Lucy sweatdropped of what they just witnessed. He wasn't just a flirt, he was a ladies man, a big one in fact. 

"Lucy is this the same guy who save you earlier?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Natsu and Erza are running and jumping across on different roofs. Natsu jumped in the air and swung his leg to hit Erza but she swiftly dodge it, the only damage Natsu done was leaving a large hole on the roof.

Irritated at his failed attempts Natsu blindly attack her with roar of the dragon. Erza had no trouble dodging them gracefully.

"Is that all you got, criminal." Erza smirked at the Dragonoid's annoyed face.

"I'm not a criminal you psycho! **_Claw of the Dragon!_** "

Natsu attack was stopped by Erza twin sword that suddenly appeared in the air. Seriously where did she hide those large swords?

"I don't know why you think I'm a criminal, but whatever the reason is I'm not going to lose to some red head wingless crazy Fairy knight!"

Natsu didn't noticed that Erza flinch at the word wingless. Erza quickly jumped away from Natsu fire breath. Before Natsu could do his next attack Erza requip into her Heaven's wheel armour, and a row of swords appeared in the air.

Natsu shaked in fear when he saw the scarlet hair women face. She was piss, very piss. She dangerously whispered "Wingless, eh."

Thanks to his advanced hearing he heard what she said. Why was she so mad about being called Wingless? It was the truth. Did it offend her? Wait is it...

_Aw shit, was that racist?!_

Natsu body sweat rapidly, his voice was shaky. "I-im so sorry! I didn't know that was rude-"

But she didn't listen. Instead her multiple swords was sent flying straight at him. In fear Natsu closed his eyes and screamed.

But nothing happened. He didn't feel anything, no pain or feeling himself bleeding at all. He was still breathing fine. Natsu opened his eyes to see the swords and the knight was gone. He scratched his head in confusion and huffed in relief.

Without warning Erza appeared in front of him and punched him across the face, which sent him flying to the casino and cause a massive explosion.

Erza winced at the damage she caused. She didn't exactly mean to punch him that hard and sent him flying. "Maybe I've gone a bit too far."

Nonetheless she had to do her job. To catch the criminal and get jewels for her special day. Thanks to her Heaven's wheel armour it help her fly to the casino.

Meanwhile not to far from the casino Jellal, Wendy and Carla witness a massive explosion.

"What was that?" Wendy asked curiously.

"If there's a explosion or property damage then it has to be Natsu." Carla conclude.

"That or my scarlet." Jellal smiled sheepishly. "In any case we should check it out."

Without a word the trio run to the casino building. Hoping their friends are there, and not causing any trouble.

At the same time Lucy and Happy witnessed the massive explosion. It's a little far from where they are. But they're absolutely certain the only who can cause a massive explosion is none other-

"Natsu." Happy groaned. Well at least they know where he is now.

"Loke." The young looked over his shoulder to see Lucy leaving her seat. "Sorry I have to leave. My idiot best friend is causing property damage. Thanks again!"

Before he could say anything to stop them Lucy and Happy ran off like a wild horse. Loke smiled sadly.

_Well, at least I know you made your own family, Anna._


	12. Unexpected teamwork

Natsu slightly opened his eyes before closing it by the bright light. He opened his eyes again, he had to blink a few time to readjust his vision. Mavis, he still feels that punch from the psycho knight.

He painfully and successful stand up with his hands and bare feet. He glanced around his surrounding. He noticed that wherever he is it has been badly damage, probably by his crash landed.

Everyone around him looked at Dragonoid in confusion. Probably like him they have no idea what's going on. He noticed that some of the women are wearing playboy bunny costume for some weird reason, and there are some slots machine. Some are broken by his landing and the rest is still intact.

Wait, slots machine, bunny outfit, is he in a casino?

"This is your end, reptile." Erza suddenly landed right in front of him. In fear Natsu jumped back ten feet away from her. Mavis that women is not only crazy but also freaking terrifying. But if she wants to fight then he's going to go give her one. This time he won't lose or let his guard down.

"You know reptile is kinda rude to us Dragonoid's." He said with deadpan face.

For a moment he thought he saw her looked a little flustered and guilty. But that was wishful thinking, maybe.

"Well why should I apologise to someone who called me wingless!" Her glared and voice matched the sharpness of her sword.

"Is wingless a racist word for you Fairies?"

Ok now she definitely flustered. "Well, no, it's more like-" Her eyes and voice instantly become daggers again. "Why are we even talking about this? Let's fight!"

Natsu smirked widely. Now she speaking his language. "Alright! Now I'm all fire up!" Literally.

The crowd who witness this quickly ran away before they get themselves drag into it. They know for certain if they stayed they might get seriously injure or worse.

The tension in the air is so thick that you can cut it up with a knife. The Dragnoid and the Fairy eyes are fill with nothing but bloodlust. Without a word they ran up at each other in full speed, ready to punch or swing their sword.

Before they have a chance to hit each other someone came in between the two. They used their bare hand to stopped a fire punch and a sword before they could make a impact. The two fighters blinked in surprised. Who is stupid enough to get in their way?

"Erza, honey, what are you doing?" 

That voice. That kind, sweet, alluring voice. Erza snapped out of her bloodlust and pay attention to the man who came between her and Natsu. It's none other then Jellal. As happy as she is to see him again she was more worried about his hands.

"JELLAL! YOUR HANDS!" Erza cried in panicked as her sword and Heaven's Wheel Armour disappeared in thin air. She quickly went up to him and inspect his burnt and bleeding hand. He'd force himself to bit his lips to prevent himself showing any pain. He doesn't want Erza be more worried then she already is.

"OH MY MAVIS! I GOT YOU INJURED!" Natsu was very weirded out when he saw the tough scary knight crying her eye out. Wait, why is her left eye spilling out tears and the other isn't? Ah, whatever that's not important at the moment.

"I'M AWFUL PERSON!" Jellal casually hugged and patted her back gently with his bleeding hand. It was the least painful of the two.

"There there Erza." He whispered. Smoothing her like she is a child.

Natsu had nothing to say at this scene. He has no idea what's going on anymore. Like what happened to that crazy, scary knight lady a minute ago? She acting like a entirely different person.

"NATSU!" The Dragnoid snapped out from his thoughts when he heard his sister voice. He turned around to see Wendy and Carla running up to him.

"Wendy! Carla!"

Wendy jumped at him and hugged him tight. Natsu stumbled and landed on his backside, not expecting a hug. Of course Natsu return the hug. He heard Wendy sniffles, either she has a cold or she was crying earlier, which is probably the latter. "You ok Wendy?"

"Yeah," she looked up to see her brother face. "Jellal looked after me and Carla." She pointed her small finger to the blue hair man, cuddling a crying knight.

Wendy jumped off Natsu so he can stand up. The pink hair man walked over to the Human and Fairy. Jellal looked at the Dragonoid with a apologetic smiled. Erza didn't seem to be aware of the Dragonoid present, instead she focus her attention crying on the man chest, her tears were much tamer and calmer now.

"Hey, thanks for looking after my sis. I own you one." Natsu smiled. He's very happy that there are more nice Humans out there. He thought Lucy was the only one.

"It's no big deal. If anything I own you one. My fiance attack you. Therefore, I will tried to make up to you until you forgive her. I'm so Sorry." Jellal looked down at Erza with disappointment in his eyes. "Erza, do you have something to say."

"I'm...sorry." she mumbled stubbornly. Natsu grinned, he clearly heard her but he wanted to tease her a bit. Revenge you can say.

"What was that, I can't hear you." He'd gesture I can't hear.

"I said I was sorry!" She wasn't. Why should she apologise to him? He a criminal, what on Earthland is Jellal thinking?

Wendy interpret before enough fight could start. "Um, excuse me." Everyone immediately pay attention to the young girl. "Why did you attack my brother?"

"Your brother is causing trouble at this very casino. He started fights, stole money and cheated."

Natsu furrowed his brows at the crazy redhead in confusion. "What on Earthland are talking about?! I never did gambling in this casino!"

Erza gave him a death glare. In fear Natsu jumped behind Wendy, hoping to escape from her demonic gaze.

Jellal gave Erza a blank stare. "Erza, did you even looked at the job description probably?"

"I...may of skimmed it. Just a little." Mavis please tell her she didn't got the wrong one.

"Which part did you read?"

"Him being a Dragonoid, a fire Mage and has gambling addiction."

Ok that just piss Natsu off. "I said I gamble a few times!"

The couple ignored him. "Erza, the one we are after has black and white hair."

Aw crap. Now she messed up big time. She never felt so embarrass in her entire life. Not only she destroyed some buildings for nothing, she also attacked a innocent person. "Oh my Mavis! I am so sorry!!" She said with real sincerely this time.

"You better be." Natsu grumbled.

"You see we just recently got engaged and since we don't have enough jewels for are wedding we decided to join Mage Odd Job!" Erza said very quickly. Natsu and Wendy just barely understand what the lady just said. "This is are first job fighting criminals and I guess I got too excited that I didn't bother read the job probably! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Ok, ok, ok, calm down! I won't forgive you."

Erza face was fill with hurt, guilt and embarrassment. She knows she probably doesn't deserve forgiveness.

"Unless..." Her ears perked up in interested. "I and you have a rematch. And whoever lose will have to listen to the winner the whole day."

"It's you and I Natsu." Carla corrected.

"Challenge accepted." Erza and Natsu shaked hands firmly. Smirking at each other in confidence.

"Alright now that's all settle, we need to find Lucy and Tomcat." 

Wendy perked her ears right up. Right, they're still missing a couple of their friends. "That's right! Um, Jellal and Erza have you happen see a blue cat and a blonde Human girl."

Erza stroke her chin, thinking if she encountered them. "Hmm, I think I would remember seeing a blue cat. But a blonde Human? I'm not to sure."

Natsu thought it might be better to explain more of Lucy appearance. Maybe that will help to trigger their memories. "Yeah, Luce has a red ribbon, wears gloves and dress like she in winter, heart shape earrings. And, um.....pretty cute."

If possible Wendy and Carla jaws were about to drop off from shocked. Did he say cute? Pretty cute?! They've never heard Natsu say that before in their entire lifes. If Happy was here he would never let him live this down.

"Who are you?" Wendy questioned. Slightly trembling in fear and confusion. "Natsu would never say cute. Much less pretty cute."

Carla gave him a sharp looked. "Imposter! What did you do with the real Natsu?!"

"What are you talking about? I am Natsu. Is it a crime to say that I find someone cu-" Natsu cut himself off when he saw Jellal face.

Without another word Natsu walked up to him to get a closer looked. Making sure he wasn't seeing things. He must of been too distracted by Erza that he didn't noticed  _that._  Damn, he's bad at observing his surroundings.

Jellal stepped back a bit out of awkwardness. He'd felt uncomfortable the way the Dragnoid is staring at him. He was too close to his face to his liking. "Uh...is there something wrong?"

"That tattoo."

Jellal furrowed his brow. Thinking for a second what this weird guy talking about. Then it clicked, he meant the mark on his face. "Um, what about it?"

"You're just like Luce, you're curse."

Jellal and Erza eyes widened in alarm. For a moment it felt like time had stopped. Jellal subconsciously touched his mark in shame and guilt.

Erza sword suddenly appeared in thin air and put it up against to Natsu neck. Natsu wasn't phase by her sword, but her death glare was another story. A small sweat dripped down from his forehead.

"What do you know about this curse?" She said dangerously. Natsu knew she wasn't messing around. She might kill him if he doesn't answer right away. Before he could say anything a voice shouted at them in anger.

"SO YOU FIVE ARE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY WINNING STREAK?!?!"

Erza lowered her sword and turned her head to see a black and white hair Dragonoid stomping towards them. His face was red with anger. Well she doesn't care about a stranger tantrum at the moment. She had other important things to take care of. "Sir, we're having a very important conversation-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU GUYS OWN ME BIG TIME! I LOST TON OF JEWELS BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLES!"

"Erza, that's is are guy." Jellal pointed out.

Erza tugged a smiled. Finally, she get to beat someone up to relieve her stress. She gave Natsu one last death glare. "We will talk about this later."

She gave Jellal a concern looked. "Jellal you should say out of this."

"Huh? Why?"

"Your hands are badly injured. You need to see a doctor."

"I'll be fine." He assisted stubbornly.

"No you won't! As your future wife it's my responsibility to look after you."

"As your future husband it's my responsibility to make sure you don't destroyed that guy, the buildings or other people around him."

"I'm not going to destroyed anything. I'll be fine."

"I know you can beat him. It just you go overboard." He mumbled that last sentence so Erza won't hear him.

"I can heal his hands!" Wendy spoked up. "I'm training to be a doctor and I know all kinds of healing magic."

"Thanks Wendy." Erza smiled. She quickly focus her attention back to Jellal. "Listen what Wendy says. And don't even try to help me when you are still recovering." She stern at him, knowing what he's like.

Jellal tugged a smiled. "Ok I won't. Unless your life is in danger."

"Not even when I'm in danger." She gave him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Wendy blushed deeply at them kissing each other. Carla slightly rolled her eyes at Wendy reaction. It wasn't like they were making out in front of them.

"Natsu," Erza began as she re-equip her armour to Flame Empress Armour. "I know we didn't have the best start, and I know we said we would fight later but that has to be delay for a moment. Until then do you want to fight this scum with me?"

He thought she would never ask. Natsu smirked, showing his canine teeth. "Hell yeah! I'm all fire up!"

The Dragonoid run up to Totomaru and was about to make an impact with his flame fist, suddenly Natsu fist started to punch himself in the face, over and over again. Erza was not amused.

"You fool! What are you doing?!" 

"I'm not doing this on purpose!" Natsu yelled as he keep punching himself in the face. "It's like someone controlling me!"

Erza run up to the scum and swing her sword at him. Instead of him being hit, her sword made contact with his katana. There was a small glint of excitement in Totomaru eyes. The sword users swing and slashed at each other weapons. 

When Totomaru got distracted by Erza Natsu flame fist stopped punching him. Natsu didn't bother to think of why that happened, instead he breath fire at Totomaru behind his back. But it didn't hit him, instead the fire directly hit Erza. For some odd reason it didn't have much affect on her. Perhaps her armour is immune to fire attack?

"I see, you have the power to control any fire." Erza had a funny feeling that might be the reason why Natsu punched himself.

"Yes, I can control natural and magic fire." Totomaru admitted. "But I'm surprise you still standing and not burnt."

"My armour reduce 50% of destruction damage. So Natsu, don't be afraid to hold back."

Natsu grinned, good, he doesn't have to worry about putting Erza in harm ways. Natsu was going to hit him behind with his fire kick. Unfortunately, Totomaru sense it and Natsu was thrown across the room like a rag doll.

"I've told you I can control any type of fire." Totomaru smirked proudly. "This is what you get for ruining my winning streak."

Totomaru quickly brought his katana to his face when Erza attempt to hit him. Erza tried to lower katana down while the scum attempt to push the sword off his katana. In the end Erza was much more physically capable then him. Totomaru dropped his weapon due to her strength, before he could pick it up again Erza kick him across the room. He'd crash against the wall, leaving a big dent.

"Alright Erza you had your fun now it's my go." Natsu smiled with confidence. She tried to speak to him but he run off before she could.

Just as Natsu run to the scum he'd prepare a very special attack for the pink Dragonoid.  _ **"Orange flame!"**_

Natsu smirked. That idiot doesn't realise that he has the ability to eat all type of fire. Not all fire mages have the ability to eat flames, according to Igneel it's a advanced level of magic. He casually suck the Orange flame in his mouth. However...

"Holy crap that sinks! This is worse then metal face shampoo!"

Totomaru laughed at the pink hair man reaction. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt. Tears of laughter start spilling from his eyes. "Haha! Can't believe you actually ate it!" He laughed.

"That was low you scumbag!"

"I'm not a scumbag! I'm Totomaru the master of fire manipulation!"

"You won't be when I do this.  _ **Fire Dragon's..."**_

Totomaru smirked at the Dragonoid futile attempt. That moron still doesn't get it. "I've told you-"

" _Spit!"_

Totomaru words were cut off when multiple disgusting saliva shoot fire at his face. Natsu laughed his ass off at Totomaru face. "Pay back is a bitch!"

Unsurprisingly Totomaru was very unimpressed and disgusted. He wasn't the only one. Erza was quite disturb at the scene she just witnessed. "How vulgar."

Wendy and Carla sweatdropped. For some reason Wendy is not all that surprised, Natsu would definitely do this. Carla felt a little sick at Totomaru state. "I think I vomit a bit in my mouth."

Jellal had no words to say except, "Not to be rude, but are you sure you guys are siblings?" He asked.

Totomaru has never been more humiliated in his entire life. He will make sure that bastard will pay. "At this pace neither of us will win. So I make things easier for all of us."

Before Erza could ask what he meant Totomaru body glowed in a bright light that blinded everyone for a second. When their vision is readjusted their eyes widened in alarm and fear.

Totomaru turned into his dragon form.

"Natsu, transform now!" Erza shouted quickly.

"Yeah about that, I can't."

"WHAT?!?"

"It's much more harder then you think!"

The Fairy shooked her head in disbelief. Just her luck. A Dragonoid can't transform when she needs it the most. Just great. Yet again, she can't complain, she no different from him. It's seems they have one thing in common. "It seems both of us have disability." She muttered to herself.

Totomaru breathe out blue flame at Erza. She swiftly dodge his attack. He'd shoot out another blue fire, instead of dodging Erza use her sword to hit the fire. However, when she tried to hit it the flames quickly moved out of the way and went right behind her and smashed her to the ground.

"ERZA!" Jellal shouted. Screw his injured hands, Erza is far more important then his own well-being. Precise his hands are mostly heal now thanks to Wendy healing magic.

Without hesitation he'd run off towards Erza. He ignored Wendy plead and concern. While running to Erza Totomaru shot out rainbow fire at him, luckily Jellal saw it coming and quickly dodged it.

Natsu jumped in the air and continuously punch Totomaru in the face. As the result it stopped Totomaru blasting fire out of his mouth for a brief second before focusing his fire attack on Natsu.

While he was distracted Jellal went to Erza and helped her sit up on his lap. His face was full of concern and worried. "Erza, are you ok?"

Erza opened her eyes and smiled when she saw a familiar angelic face. "Jellal, what did I say about helping me. And your hands still need healing."

"My hands are fine now, just some scars from Natsu fire." Jellal quickly tried to think something positive when a frown appeared on his beloved face. "I know some information that might help us defeat him."

Erza gesture him to carry on. "Well, the dragon form attack, magic power, speed and senses will increase twice as strong then they were in their original form."

"Jellal how is this helping?"

"Let me finish. However, it's a double edge sword. If they turned into their dragon form they will be using up all of their magic power. They only stay in that form a certain amount of time."

Erza finally smiled when she realised what Jellal is saying. "So what you're are saying is he can't stay in that form for very long and he will be vulnerable once he turns back to normal." Jellal slightly nodded.

"Since when were you a Dragonoid expert?" Erza teased.

"My aunt taught me." He smiled when Erza face was only a inch away from his face. He shivered when he felt her breath on his face.

"Maybe you should teach me a few things about Dragonoid."

"Alright. But I must warn you, I don't do it for free." He smiled seductively. She return the same smile as his. Erza pressed her lips against Jellal and run her hands through his soft hair. Jellal kissed back and placed his one hand on the floor to hold himself, and the other hand to stroke her beautiful scarlet hair.

They both snapped out from it when they heard Carla shouting at them. "Seriously?! You two are meant to fight Totomaru, not each other lips!"

Erza and Jellal jumped off from each other and blushed in embarrassment. They weren't the only one who are blushing. Wendy face was redder then a tomato. They were so caught up with each other they totally forgot about Natsu fighting Totomaru.

Jellal cough awkwardly. "Well, uh... Let's help Natsu."

Meanwhile Natsu was now trap underneath Totomaru foot. The dragon slowly crushing Natsu in the ground. Enjoying the sight of Natsu barely breathing and grunting in pain. Natsu tried to scratch and punch his way out but to no avail.

_**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**_

In a blink of an eye a blast of wind was shot directly at Totomaru face, causing him to tip over a bit and accidentally release Natsu. Seeing his only chance to escape the dragon clutches Natsu crawled away painfully.

**_"Meteor!"_ **

A sudden speed of light spin around Totomaru. He couldn't catch up with it, not even Natsu or Wendy could, it was making them a little dizzy by looking at it. The light then hit all over Totomaru body, which result of him to fall over the ground in pain.

"Now to end this.  ** _Grand..."_**

Erza entire body became alarm when she realised what her fiance is doing. "Wait no Jellal!"

_**"...Chariot!"** _

Seven magic circle appeared in front of Jellal, the circle connect together to form somewhat a consolation. Before Totomaru could react one by one the magic seal releases a powerful light blast down on to him, causing an explosion.

The gang cough at the smoke before it clear away to show Totomaru return to his normal form, and that most of the casino is gone. Jellal rubbed his neck sheepishly when he realise that he may of went overboard, just a little bit.

"That was so awesome Jellal!" Natsu cheered as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Who knew you had that in you."

Jellal laughed sheepishly. Aside from Erza and a few of his relatives he isn't use of being praise. "Thanks."

"Are you ok Jellal?" Wendy asked full of concern for his well-being.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

Erza was beaming with happiness. Yes, now they can their jewels and get a step closer to their dream wedding. "Quickly Jellal, let's take him to the police and get are reward."

Jellal frowned at his scarlet. As much as he love seeing her happy and cheerful he had to tell her the horrible truth of reality. "Erza we... I destroyed the casino. And because we cause lots of damage we have to give are reward money for repairs."

The moment he'd told her she quickly became depressed. She looked at her feet in disappointment, shame and sadness. Jellal heart was feel with guilt, he hate seeing her like this. She'd probably hate him now, no hate is not the right word. She probably despise him, no that still not the right word. Whatever it is she is most likely regret agreeing to marry him.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Erza."

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone fault..." She went up to Totomaru unconscious body and started to punch the living daylights out of him, while Natsu decided to join in and stomped him continuously. "IT'S HIM!!"

Jellal instantly went behind Erza and barely managed to pulled her away from him before she could kill him. They're losing lots of money today, he doesn't want her to lose her freedom as well.

Wendy and Carla on the other couldn't even pull Natsu away. He was too heavy and strong compared to the girls. Wendy yelled, "Natsu why are even you beating him up!?!"

"Like I'd said before, pay back is a bitch!" He said as kick the unconscious Dragonoid in his groin. He finally stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu!" The Dragneels and Carla turned around to see Happy flying towards them. Forgetting what they were doing the gang run up to him and Happy tackled Natsu into the ground.

"Natsu." Tears stream down the cat face and snort dripping down.

"Glad you ok Happy." Natsu smiled falter when he noticed they're missing one more person. "Where's Luce?"

"Right in front of you." The gang smiled when they saw Lucy walking up to them. A small smile appeared on her face when she got closer to them.

"We're glad both of you are safe." Wendy sigh in relief.

"Did you miss me Carla?" Happy asked with hope and love in his eyes.

"It was quite when you were gone." Happy jumped in bliss at her words. Carla regret her choice of words.

"So anyone care to explain to me what happened and how much money we have to pay to fix this?" She wore a scowled on her pretty face.

Natsu sweat a little and laughed nervously. "Well, it's a funny story actually..."

Just a distance away Erza tugged a smiled at the group bickering. Seeing them together reminds her back when she was a little girl, playing with her childhood friends back at Tenrou kingdom. The times when she was happy and carefree. The times before her childhood and innocent were taken away and ruined by  _them._

"Jellal, we should probably-" Erza cut herself off when she saw her beloved face.

His eyes was full of tears. His breathing shooked unsteadily. His eyes, they were completely focusing on the blonde girl. Erza barely heard him whispered, "It can't be..."

Without a word to Erza, Jellal quickly walked up to the group to get a better look at the girl. Making sure he wasn't hallucinating. The group didn't noticed Jellal present until he gently said. "Lu?"

Lucy furrowed her brow at that nickname. The only one who called her that was...

"Jell?"

The Dragneels and the Exceed glanced at the two, not sure what is going on.

Tears spill out from the princess brown eyes as she run up to Jellal and gave him a firm hug, making sure he won't leave her again. "JELL!" More tears dripped down on her face and on his chest. Jellal gently hugged her back as he cried in happiness. He is so happy to see her again. So, so glad he got to hug and hear her voice again. He never thought he would see her again, especially a place like this.

"Man, you're such a crybaby Lu. My baby cousin."


	13. A family reunion

Lucy and Jellal bittersweet reunion had to be cut short when they heard the Rune knights arrived outside of the casino. The gang were forced to get out of there to avoid being caught and get interrogated by the Rune knights, since they can't know about Lucy and Jellal. Whatever they were extremely lucky or Mavis was being kind they've somehow escape without being caught.

Since they were all tired from looking for each other and fighting all day they've decided to rest up for a night and carry on tomorrow.

The next day was a nice sunny whether, but there's a sneaky cold wind in the air. Jellal proposed to Lucy they eat at a small cafe to catch up where they left off. Unknowingly to them the Dragneels siblings, the Exceeds and Erza followed them. Hiding behind a large bush near where Jellal and Lucy were sitting.

A few people noticed those strange people and whispered how creepy and weird they are. Erza and Natsu almost rolled their eyes at their opinions. They're not creepy or weird, they're just plain curious about their friends conversation. It is totally not spying or stalking.

The gang slightly jumped in surprised when the princesse slammed her hand down on the table. "Fiance?!"

"Yeah, we have been engage for nearly two weeks now." Jellal smiled softly. "You already seen her haven't you? Her name is Erza Scarlet."

"Oh! The very pretty Fairy with red hair. I should of known you two were a item the moment I saw her hair."

The prince brows furrowed together, confused of what his cousin is talking about. Seeing her older cousin confound face she took this opportunity to tease him a bit. "After all, you also had a little thing for redheads."

"I don't have a fetish for red hair." He said with a straight-face, but his tint of pink cheeks betrayed him.

"You can't fool me or anyone else Jell. I remembered when we were kids you outright refuse to prank with your brothers on that new maid because you didn't want to ruin her 'beautiful red hair'." Lucy visibly showed her smug face and giggled when Jellal cheeks turned into his favorite colour.

"It was my first time seeing red hair." He said with slight nervousness while keeping his blank face on. Lucy rolled her eyes at his claims and drink her tea. "Anyway, what about you? Are you and the pink hair Dragonoid dating?"

Lucy spit out her tea at the poor waiter who went passed them. Natsu, who heard Jellal question, choked on his saliva. For the better or worse Natsu was slammed to the ground by Erza when she slapped his back hard, trying to prevent them from being caught. 

"No no no no no." Lucy said rather quickly with a tint of pink cheeks. "Me and Natsu? Never ever going happen. That guy is not even my type, he's way too immature and reckless. Plus he is my best friend."

Unknownly to the princess Natsu heard everything she said. He hung his down in shame. He doesn't know why but hearing she would never date made him feel like crap. He doesn't see her more then his best friend as well. He wondered why is it bothering him.

"Oh really? Well you know what they say, best friends becomes lovers." He smiled innocently, covering up he is teasing her.

"Shut up! Precise even  _if_ I was interested in him it will be quite...challengeing with the way I am now."

Jellal smiled falter. He knows what she is on about. Natsu briefly mentioned that Lucy was curse just like him. It was pretty obvious they wanted to avoid the subject and pretend they are still normal people. But they knew they have to talk about it eventually and get some questions answered.

With a slight huffed and readjusted her seat Lucy asked a question that been on her minds for years. "Jell, what happened to you eight years ago? You just vanish after Mystogan and uncle Faust funeral. Did you run away because you attempted to revive the dead?"

The Dragneels and Exceeds leaned closer to hear Jellal story. It's probably rude, nosey and none of their business, but curiosity got the better of them. Erza didn't need to hear this story, he'd told her long ago. Instead she frowned, remembering how the story goes.

Jellal stirred his coffee while thinking where to begin. For what seems like forever Jellal finally speaks.

"After all of you left the funeral I'd stay behind. Griefing for my brother for who knows how long. A stranger suddenly appeared right behind me and told me-"

_If you truly wish to see your brother again I'll be happy to lend you a hand._

"He gave me this old book that said to revive the dead. At first I thought he was a crazy crackpot. But he went on about how that book helped people bring back their love ones and made them really happy. I guess my grief, guilt and desperation to see my brother again got the better of me. I listened to everything he said, and when time came to revive Mystogan I dug out his grave and use my magic to bring him back.... But it didn't work. That bastard tricked me."

Jellal clenched his fist to the point he almost bleed. He quickly realised that his anger is trying to get the best of him. So he unclench his fist, took a long deep breath and smiled. Erza frowned what she saw. She hates it when he suppress his anger, it's mentally unhealthy for him. She knows why he has to do to it but that doesn't mean she likes it.

Jellal continued with his story. "I'll never forgot what happened that night."

* * *

**_8 years ago_ **

_How? How could this happen? What went wrong? Did he forget a ingredient? No he didn't, he triple check it. So what went wrong?_

_A fifthteen year old Jellal gaze at his monstrous creation know as his supposedly brother, Mystogan._

_The area around his right eye hurt like hell and he doesn't even know why. He instinctively closed his right eye, hoping the pain will hurt less. Unknowingly to him at the time he had a curse mark over his right eye._

_His legs fell in to exhaustion. He didn't bother stand up or move, he'd just stare in disbelief and fear at the thing that meant to be his brother. He trembled at the sight of it._

_The abomination was slowly crawling to him. It was obvious he was utterly in pain. The thing was groaning and exhaled heavily. The sound of his breathing was awful._

_The thing didn't have his legs or a arm. His eyes were red as blood. His teeth were sharp as razor. Half of his face is disorientated, he's barely recognisable._

_The young prince knew killing it will be the right thing. But if he kills him, he will be killing his brother again. Mystogan died because he was protecting his younger brother from being crush to death._

_No he can't through with it. Not again._

_Just as the abomination nearly touched the prince, the thing got his head crush by a foot. Blood splattered on the prince face and funeral clothes. Jellal eyes widen in alarm of the creature sudden death. The prince looked up to see who killed it. It was none other then the old stranger._

_The old stranger face was indifferent, like it didn't even slightly bother him that the ritual failed or he killed a monstrous creature like it was a insect._

_"Why?" Jellal asked the old stranger as tears run down his face. His voice was barely a whisper. "Why did the ritual failed? What was that thing? Was that even my brother? If not, then what the hell was it?"_

_The old stranger didn't answer his questions instead he walked off like nothing happened. Jellal clench his fist on the dirt and yelled, "Answer me!"_

_The old man stopped his track but he didn't even glanced at the prince. "You're a fool Jellal Fernandes Fiore. Believing a complete stranger like me. You shouldn't always believe or trust anyone, even if they're your friends or family. You never know when or who's going to stab you in the back."_

_The prince stared at him in disbelief. He'd tricked him. He'd used him. But why? What's the point?_

_"Your questions will be answer in due time second candidate. Until that day comes try not to die, it will be too much of a hassle." The stranger walked off and disappeared into the night._

* * *

"The next thing I knew I was running without thinking and ended up getting lost in the woods for three days. But then Hunters found me."

"Hunters?!" Lucy shouted. Drawing attention to the waiters and customers before they carry on what they were doing.

Hearing that word Hunters, Wendy froze and couldn't breath really well. Seeing his sister distress Natsu embraced her and smooth her back. Carla and Happy joined in the bear hug to comfort her.

Unnoticed to them Erza body was slightly trembling. You couldn't tell at first glanced that the scary knight was afraid. Her face was blank but her body is another story. She gripped her arm tightly to stop herself from shaking.

"How did you escape from them?"

Jellal frowned as he gripped his black pants. "I didn't. They've captured me and took me back to there base to do labor work."

Lucy nearly dropped her cup in disbelief. That's impossible, as far as she knows that once the Hunters victims are captured and taken to who knows where, they are never heard or seen ever again.

"Jell..." She was speechless. She can't imagine what he has been through. Her past is a fairy tale compare to his. A minute has past before Lucy spoke again. "Jell...what happened? What did they do to you? How did you escape?"

Jellal was silent for a brief moment. He couldn't even looked at Lucy in the eyes. "I...I rather not talking about it." His face and body winced at the memories of the tortures, cold sleepless night, labour work and slaves dying before his eyes. He mentally shooked his head to snap out of his trauma.

"As for how I escaped, well, let just say me and Erza were lucky, really lucky."

"Erza? You mean your fiance Erza? She was also the Hunters victims?" Jellal silently nodded at his cousin questions.

The Dragneels and Exceeds gaze at the scarlet hair women, expecting her to say something about it. But she stay silence while touching near her artificial right eye. Winced at the memory of how she lost her eye.

"Jell I'm so sorry." Tears were beginning to cover her vision. "You have suffer so much. From your father impossible high expectation, to suffer in torture and loneliness in captivity. I wish...I wish I could've helped you." She trying her best to hold back her tears, but one spilled out from her eye and landed on the table.

Jellal reached his arm over to pat her golden hair. It's a way for Jellal to say everything is going to be fine. A small smiled made an appearance on the prince face. His baby cousin is still a crybaby just as he remembered. The difference this time is she trying to hold back her waterworks.

"There's no need for tears. What happened in the past can't be change. We can only move forward and hope there will be a bright future for us." He smiled gently. Seeing him smile like that brings memories. She missed that lovely smile.

"Precise, I wasn't alone in captivity. Erza was there with me. If it weren't for her and her compassion I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

Erza grinned dryly. That idiot. He was completely wrong, it the other way around.  _No Jellal, if it weren't for you and your optimistic I wouldn't have a courage to leave._

Jellal looked over Lucy shoulder and smirked at the large bush behind her. "Erza, isn't this the part you jump out of the bush with the others and say 'you're wrong Jellal' or something."

The group jumped in surprised. How on Earthland did he know? Like he read their minds he answered, "Happy tail is sticking out from the bush."

The group glared at Happy as he laughed nervously. He felt so small when everyone is glaring at him. With a sigh Erza, the Dragneels siblings and the Exceeds stepped out from the bush. They smiled sheepishly as Lucy faceplam and huffed in annoyance. They just don't know the definition of privacy.

* * *

While the gang were eating and drinking the princess explained her situation to the couple. Jellal rubbed his chin in confusion. "This is strange. A old Human man tricked me and a young Fairy girl tricked you. It's highly likely they're working together."

"By why you two?" Wendy asked as she drink her hot chocolate.

"Isn't it obvious? Whoever those two people are have a grudge against their parents." Erza said, confident with her answer.

"Maybe. But it might be just a coincident." Lucy knows that Erza theory might not be farfetch. It won't surprised her that they did because of theirs father's. They do have alot of enemies, especially Faust. But it to early to say yet.

"You know," Carla putting her favorite herbal tea down before speaking. "there's one thing that been bother me since I met you Jellal."

Jellal furrowed his brows at Carla words. "And that is?"

"When you and Erza were being...lovey-dovey at the casino, shouldn't Erza be a statue by now?"

She was right. Jellal wasn't wearing gloves or anything to cover up his expose skin. Jellal should have turned Erza to stone by now. Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Wendy intently gaze at the couple, expecting a answer. Jellal and Lucy have the same curse mark, that means they should have the same curse or at least that how it always been with curses anyway.

The couple glanced at each other, bewildered at Carla strange question. "Statue? Why would I be a statue?"

"Because Jellal curse is to turn a living soul to stone." Natsu answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jellal rubbed his head at Natsu claims. "No it isn't. My curse is nothing like that all."

"Huh?"

"But that doesn't make sense." Wendy spoke up as she placed her hot chocolate down. "If you have the same curse mark you have the same curse. Everyone knows that."

"Hmm." Erza placed her hand on her chin. "It seems this curse mark is much more unique then I originally thought. For the longest time me and Jellal try to find a book that may give us a clue what it is. Unfortunately we couldn't find any information."

"I asked many Mages if they know anything about my curse. But they didn't have any answers." Lucy said as she looked at her reflection on her half full tea cup. "A curse that no one in existing knows about. A curse that has different effect depending on the victims. A curse with no name."

"This is one strange curse." Happy said as he nippled on his half eaten fish.

"By the way Jellal, if you don't turn living things to stone, then what does your curse do?" Natsu asked full of interest.

Jellal couldn't looked at their gaze. It for the best they don't know. They will be constantly wary of him. Jellal felt a familiar metal hand squeeze his to ensure him that everything will be ok. He squeeze back as a way to say thanks.

"Well, just say that you wouldn't like me if I get angry, real angry."

"What do you turn into a giant green monster with super strength and anger issue?" Natsu attempted a joke to ease the tense atmosphere.

Lucy kicked him under the table. Natsu winced at the pain. Ok maybe he deserved that one. "Natsu it's not funny."

"Sorry."

Jellal sadly smiled. "I wish, but no. If I get really angry, well, you probably be dead where you are standing."

The gang uncomfortably gaze at Jellal. None of them know how to respond to that statement. Feeling guilty that he made them uncomfortable and make things awkward he thought it be best to apologise. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you all uncomfortable."

"Hey, you need to apologise. It just you caught us off guard, that all." Natsu tried to reassure him but it seems he didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry. I keep ruining everything. Why do I keep messing everything up?" Jellal mumbled as he hung his head down in guilt and shame. Lucy frowned at his behavior. Even after all this years he still has his self-hate issue. She pretty sure his self-loathing gotten worse. She had hope that he got over his issue the next she saw him. But it seems like it was wishful thinking.

Seeing that her fiance is having his self-loathing moments again Erza decided that she needs him to think something more positive and nice. "Jellal, sweetie, since you and Lucy share the same goal and are family, what about we travel with them?"

Jellal glanced at Erza for a moment before a small smiled appeared on his handsome face. "That sounds nice. What about you Lu?"

"Yeah that sounds great!" Lucy clapped her hands together happily. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Plus I want to get to know my soon to be cousin-in-law."

Erza slightly blushed in embarrass at the princess comment. That right, her and Lucy will be a family soon. That's making her excited and nervous at the same time. "I-I hope we get along." Erza stutter a bit as she bow her head. Lucy bow her head in return and smiled kindly at her. The prince has a feeling they will get along just fine.

"Hey can we come to your wedding?" Happy asked.

"I don't see why not. What do you think Erza?" Jellal smiled.

"Sure. I'm fine with it."

"But before that..." Natsu stand up from his seat and looked at Erza with fire in his eyes. "We've made a deal to fight each other. So are you going to fight me or what?!"

"Now is not the best time. We have cost too much damage in this city. It will probably be best we dual somewhere more solitude."

Natsu grumbled a bit, annoyed he can't fight her right now. What she said does make sense, so he can see why it's not a great idea to fight in the cafe. Last time they destroyed half of a cafe due to misunderstanding. "Fine. In three days you and me have to fight. No excuse."

"Deal." The two fighters gripped each other hands and shaked it ferociously. Their eyes are burning with passion and fire. Lucy thought she saw them glowing in a bright red light. For some reason she had a feeling they going to cause more damage then do good. Jellal chuckled at the two passionate fighters. They will also get along just fine.

While everyone was laughing and talked about the couple wedding or what adventures they've been through, Carla mentally cut herself off from their conversation. Thinking and putting information together about Jellal and Lucy curse.

For what she gather it is at most obvious the old man and Ultear are partners of some sort. That their curse is strange and unique, it gives different effects depending on the person. That the stranger and the Fairy are plotting something, but there are no clues of what it is yet. And Jellal and Lucy are not the only victims.

_If Jellal is second and Lucy is third. Then who is the first candidate? More importantly, are there anymore?_

* * *

Loke waved goodbye to Sarah and Molly as he walked away from their apartment. The two girls sadly waved goodbye as they cried their eyes out. Why were they crying you ask? Well Loke broke up with them. He told them he can't be with them anymore because he has to go back home, which is apparently really far away. Naturally they were upset and tried to convince him they can do long distance relationship. Which he flat out refused, saying it will never work out.

Loke felt bad he had to break up with them as well as bunch of other girls he dated. But he didn't have a choice. He thought it better to break up with his girlfriends face to face then them wondering what happened to him and never hear from him again.

Once he finally he stepped out from the polluted city he sadly smiled at the stars above him. He can hear the stars whispering to him, asking what is he doing? Where is he going next? Loke whispered back to the stars in a old ancient language that has been long dead to the world.

He stopped walking and talking to the stars when he started to cough badly. It was bad as it sound. Loke removed his hand from his mouth to see red liquid on his mouth.

Blood. He was coughing up blood again.

"Shit." He hissed. He is running out of time. He has to break up with a couple more girls before going back. "I have to hurry."

He quickly paced up his walking speed. The stars stopped whispering to him as they understand what happening to him. Instead they silently cry in his place. "You don't need to cry for me. We knew this was going to happen one day. Please, just wait a little longer, Anna."


	14. The author

_A six year old Lucy was chasing after a butterfly in the royal garden. Giggled when the butterfly landed on her small button nose. Without warning she sneezed and scared the butterfly away. She pouted for a brief moment before noticing her beautiful mother sitting on the bench, staring and gently caressing her keys. With a slight giggled Lucy run up to her mother and hug her around the waist. Almost immediately Layla hugged back and placed her daughter on her lap._

_"What are you doing mummy?" Her big round eyes speaks with curiosity._

_"Just looking at my keys." She said as she stroke Aquarius key gently._

_"Can I hold one?" The princess asked with pleading eyes. Layla chuckled, how can she say no to that cute face?_

_"Ok but don't drop it. The spirits hate it when that happens." She handed her Aquarius key to Lucy. She gently caress the key while smiling._

_"Mummy, the celestial spirits are base on the twelve zodiac, right?" Her mother hummed in replied. "But why do you only have eleven keys?"_

_Layla sigh sadly. She knew this day would be coming, but not this soon. Yet again she shouldn't be surprised Lucy is a bright child. "Well you see your ancestor, Anna was in a grave situation. Her brother and her friends got separated and trapped in the demons lair, Tartaro. Lots of very bad demons attacked Anna. The only way Anna could save herself, her friends and escape Tartaro is to summon the celestial King."_

_"You mean the creator of celestial spirits?"_

_"Yes. But in order to summon the celestial King is to break a key that you have the strongest bond with. So Anna had to break her key." Layla finished the story with a sad smiled. "Since then Anna looked for her missing key, but she never found him."_

_"That's so sad." Layla wiped the tears off the corner of Lucy eyes. "Have you been looking for him as well?"_

_"Yes. But I don't think I'm ever going to find him."_

_"You can't give up mummy! He has been waiting for Anna a super long time. He is probably scared, sad and lonely. The least we can do is find him for Anna sake."_

_"We?"_

_"Yeah I'm going to help look for him."_

_"Lucy-"_

_She gaze at her mother with determination. "I promise that I will find him. With or without you."_

_Layla chuckled dryly. "You know you shouldn't make a promise that you will unlikely keep."_

_"I will find him! I promise!"_

* * *

  _ **Outside of Spinx town**_

It been three days since they've left the city of light. Lucy, Jellal, Wendy and the Exceeds were sitting on a log watching Natsu and Erza preparing for their fight. Lucy and Carla have a weird feeling that they probably need to move before they get caught in it.

"I bet 500 jewels that Natsu win." Happy suddenly spoked.

Jellal smiled innocently at the cat. That poor naive cat. He has no idea what his scarlet is capable of. "I bet 500 jewels Erza will win." 

"I can't believe you guys are betting who wins." The princess isn't too surprised that Happy will do a bet, but Jellal? Since when does he take bets. "I can't even choose who I want to win."

"Geez Lucy, loosen up a bit will ya?" Happy said as he place his and Jellal jewels on a stump in front of them.

"I want Natsu to win, but at the same time I want Erza to win." Wendy was full with conflict. She doesn't want her brother or her new friend to lose.

"Honestly, I don't care who wins. I just don't want them destroyed the forest." Carla said with a worrisome face.

Natsu smirked at Erza. "You know, you can give up now before you embarrass yourself."

"I can say the same thing about you." She instantly changed her regular armour to Flame Empress Armour. "Now, are you ready?"

"I'm all fired up!" His entire body was on fire, literally.

They've both stared at each other in the eyes for a brief moment, before charging up to each in light speed.

* * *

**_Spinx town_ **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!!" Natsu exclaimed. For the past five minutes Natsu was exclaiming to the whole world that he'd lost. It was started to irritate the princess.

"Natsu can you be quiet?! People are staring!"

It was true, everyone in the street was staring at the unusual group. Out of awkwardness Jellal and Wendy slightly waved at them. 

"Can't believe it took less then a minute for her to kick your butt." Happy chuckled at Natsu embarrassment defeat.

"Shut up Happy." The pink Dragonoid said under his breath. Mavis he hasn't been this embarrass for such a long time. He has to train alot more for now on if he want to beat Erza.

"Now, now boys let's be civilised about this. Now Natsu as I recall the loser has to do what the winner says all day." Her eyes sparkle with happiness as she thought of her first command. "My first order for you is to me buy thirty cakes!" 

"Thirty?! Just for you?!"

"Of course not. I'll give everyone, including you one each. While I have twenty-four." She smiled with joy and innocent. Everyone expect Jellal jaws almost dropped off from shocked. The girls couldn't but wonder how Erza is still has her perfect figure, much less how she isn't dead. Jellal did his usual innocent smiled like it was the most normal thing in the world. The princess couldn't helped but be slightly worried about her cousin choice of women.

"You're just a greedy pig." Natsu accidentally said out loud. Hearing his comment she smacked him in the head, he nearly stumbled on to the ground. He was going make a snappy comeback before she gave him a deadly demonic glare. Natsu shuddered at her sight and gulped loudly. "I-I mean I can't get those cakes because I don't have enough jewels."

"Is that so? Well everyone, let's find a job and get those heavenly delicious cakes!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Just seeing her like this makes them question her sanity.

When they arrivied at Mage Odd Jobs Lucy almost instantly noticed a familiar face on the paper at the board. "Guys look, look! It's Levy McGarden!" She exclaimed happily.

"Who?" The Dragonoid's and Exceeds asked, completely confused of the princess excitement. Are they meant to know who she is?

"What?! You four never heard of McGarden?" They rapidly shooked their head. "She's one of the famous novelist of all times. At age ten she first publish her book. Her most famous book series is called 'Raven and the seven cross' and she wrote 10 other books. She is the youngest Human author in Fiore history." Her eyes was full with admiration and respect. "I wanted to be just like her when I was a girl."

"Well you can." The princess furrowed at Natsu words. "You're writing a very good story."

"True." Lucy eyes bulged when she realised what her best friend said. "Wait. I never told you or anyone about me writing a story."

"Of course you didn't." Out of nowhere he brought out a stack of paper. "I read it."

"Aye!"

In embarrass and shocked of her discovery she yelped and snatched the paper off from Natsu hand. How did she not noticed her papers were missing? Wait, how long did he have it? How much had he read? Oh Mavis she feels so embarrassed. She should summon Virgo and dig a hole to live in. "How much have you read?!"

"Only a couple of paragraphs." He said, nonchalant at his words and actions.

"Natsu don't you know what privacy means?!"

"Of course I do. But why didn't you tell me? I thought we are best friends." He gaze at her with such innocent eyes, just seeing his face like that makes her feel guilty.

In her defence she didn't think he would care or be interested in that sort of stuff. Honestly, as far as she knows Natsu was not once interested in a single book. She didn't think he will be interested in her story either. Plus it wasn't a big deal, she wasn't going to publish it anyway. She only wrote it as a hobby.

"Well you don't like reading so I thought you wouldn't be interested." She quickly put her papers back into her bag and gaze harshly at him. "Don't ever read my story again!"

Natsu chuckled at her supposingly threaten glare. It's nothing compared to Erza. To him she looked more cute and enduring then anything. "No way I wanted to know what happens with Irish and her-"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Lucy blushed in embarrassment. She doesn't want her other friends to know about what going on with her story. If they did they might, no, they will read it.

Jellal smiled at the two bickering. To him they act like a old married couple. "Lu, what's this job about Miss McGarden?"

"For 45000 jewels she wants us to be her bodyguards."

Natsu did his usual grin. "45000 jewels? Well that's settle it let's take this job."

"Wait just a moment." Natsu stopped his tracked by Erza command. "Natsu I believe I was meant to decide if we take this job or not."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget are bet? Anyway I propose we take this job everyone!"

"That is what I just said." Natsu muttered under his breath.

* * *

  ** _Elden town_**

Luckily for the Dragonoids they didn't need to take the train when Levy address and hometown is only half an hour walk. They've thanks Mavis and the heavens for sparing them from torture. 

The gang arrived at McGarden apartment. The princess was excited and a little nerve-wracking to meet her favorite author. She looked up to Levy since she was a girl. She couldn't help but wonder if Levy is a nice, smart person she believes she is or a cruel person. She hopes her and Levy will get along swimmingly.

With shaking hands Lucy knocked on the door. They've waited for only a second before a obese Fairy and a skinny Merpeople (or merman) opened the door. The two let the gang in and took them to the living room where miss McGarden is drinking her tea until she noticed the group.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't aware we were having guest. Jet, Droy are they friends of yours?"

"Um no Levy." Jet said, averted his gaze from Levy eyes, hoping she wouldn't noticed his tint of pink cheeks. "They are actually here for guarding you on your trip."

"Ugh! I told you guys I don't need bodyguards. I'm just going on a trip." She shooked her head in disbelief. It's nice that they care for her safety but this is a little much.

"In Crocus village?!" Droy exclaimed. "You know there are awful rumours around that place!"

The gang felt a little...awkward. They felt they shouldn't be hearing this or they shouldn't be here. "Um, sorry to interrupt but should we just leave or-"

Levy quickly cut off Wendy sentence. "Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I'm Levy McGarden, but please just call me Levy. Would you like something to drink?"

Jet, Droy and Levy were kind enough to make some light snacks for them. Jellal and Lucy told them it wasn't necessary but they insisted.

It turns out that Levy boss wanted her to write a new book series by next year, if not she would be fired. Unfortunately she is suffering from writingblock and can't even think what her next book should be about.

"So you think going North will help you be inspired?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, I heard many rumours about this village called Crocus. I wanted to investigate these rumours and hopefully they will give me a idea or two about my next book."

"Ok, but why does Det and Troy need us guarding you?" Natsu asked as he talked with food in his mouth.

"It Jet and Droy!" Droy muffled as he shoved more food in his mouth. "And don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Look who's talking." Carla muttered.

Ignoring their bickering and pettiness Levy continued. "Well there are two different rumours. The first one is who ever travels to the deepest parts of Marion mountain will be taken away by a monster."

"Taken?" The princess said, trying to hide her trembling voice.

"Monster?" Wendy said with a obvious shivered and frighten tone.

"The other rumour is that Marion mountain has a hidden treasures that said to belong to the Seraphim clans, who apparently once used to inhabit there."

The pink hair Dragonoid furrowed his brows. "Seraphim clan? I never heard of them."

"Natsu didn't Igneel or anyone teach you about the Seraphim?" Lucy asked. Knowing him he either skip lessons or didn't pay attention, or both.

"Natsu isn't the type to listen in classes." Happy snigger his laughter.

"I do pay attention to my lessons. I just have bad memory." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath.

"Seraphim was once said to be a strongest clan in all of Fiore. They were feared by the others clan because of their unnatural strength and amount of magic power they possess."

"Awesome! I would like to fight them." Natsu can't believe he never heard or fight them before. He is all fired up now.

"Unfortunately no one is sure if they're real." Natsu raised an brow at Levy statement. Wondering what she meant. "You see before The Great Calamity Clans War the Seraphim clan disappeared. No one knew what happened to them or if they were even real to begin with. At the moment there isn't any real evidence to support Seraphim existence."

"Aw man." He crossed his arms in disappointment. He really wanted to fight them. It sucks that they not around anymore, or, it sucks that they're myths.

"Levy," Erza spoked up, "Maybe Jet and Droy are right when they said you need someone to guard you. That rumour about the monster could be true and you may be taken away if you're not protected."

"Well I honestly don't believe those rumours. I just wanted to find out the source behind it."

"Even so, you should at least bring a couple of people with you, just in case." The princess said with a concern tone. Unlike Levy, Lucy believes that the rumors are somewhat true. She doesn't believe about the monster or the Seraphim clan, but she does believe about the disappearance and the hidden treasures.

"I guess you're right. Well since you guys are here anyway I might as well allow you guys to join me and pay you. Thank you for worrying about me, Jet and Droy." Levy smiled kindly at the two men.

"Levy thank you for understanding. We just to wanted to protect you."

"You're too much of a beautiful and amazing person to die!"

The gang weren't sure if they were tired or if the light was playing tricks on them, but they thought their pupils turned into hearts. Lucy couldn't helped but wonder how is that even physically possible. It doesn't seem Levy is aware of their feeling towards her, if she did she doesn't show it. 

Natsu cringed at the sight of two sad pathetic men who are completely fall over heels to the author. In a way they kinda remain him of Jellal. The prince is utter in love with the scary Fairy. The main difference is Jellal got his girl while those two will very unlikely get their feelings required to the novelist.

"Ugh, I'm never act like those two sad clowns or Jellal if I ever get a mate."

To Natsu it's just sad to devote your love and life to your significant other. Igneel was kinda like Jellal when him and Grandeneey first became mates, it's was a hard time for Natsu to accept Grandeneey. Call it jealousy or possessive he just didn't like that Igneel spend more time with her instead of him.

Jellal did a innocent smiled to cover up his cheeky smiled. Like Natsu he once thought the same thing about love. He will admit he's quite devoted when it comes to his scarlet. To him Erza was his light, his beautiful goddness, someone who deserves everything that makes her happy. But that just how he feels. He won't be too surprise if Natsu will get lovey-dovey to his lover one day. 

Jellal leaned into Happy ears and whispered, "Will you like to do another bet? But this time about Natsu and his soon to be significant other."

Now that got the cat interested. Happy smirked slyly. "I'm listening." He purred.

"So why are you two not going?" Carla pointed at Droy and Jet.

Jet rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Well you see we have are jobs and, uh..."

"We're too frightened to go." Droy admitted quietly.

Of course they're afraid. How are they going to win Levy heart if they acting like cowards. The girls find them pitiful and a bit pathetic. Erza was very, very disappointed with them. "And you call yourself men."

* * *

 After Jet and Droy says their goodbyes (and cried like babies) they went in a train to travel to Crocus. The moment the train started to move the Dragneels siblings (unsurprisingly) got sick, again.

Levy, Lucy, Happy and Natsu sat the opposite to Jellal ,Erza ,Carla and Wendy. During their travels Erza knocked the siblings out cold, to prevent them from getting sick. Perhaps it wasn't the best method to use but it's either knocking them out or let them suffer.

The prince allowed Wendy lay her head on his lap for comfort. The redhead knight felt a spike of jealousy in her chest. She knows it pathetic but she wanted to use his lap as her pillow, or better yet her fiance rest his head on her lap. Dammit, she had urges to run through his soft hair with her fingers and play with it. 

The princess on the other hand was quite reluctant to have Natsu sleep on her lap. She worried that he will wake up suddenly and vomit on her black pants. She would throw him off the train if he did. But at the same time she found him a little cute when he was sleeping and not making sick faces. Now she thinks about it Natsu doesn't seems that bad compared to Wendy. He is more relaxed on her lap then Wendy is, she still looked like she in pain. Poor little Wendy and poor Natsu for suffering.

"So what are we going to do when we get there Levy?" Erza asked.

"Well going to head North so that means it will be pretty cold, especially in the Autumn and Winter seasons. So we should get some suitable clothing, some mountain equipment and a hotel to sleep in for a few nights."

"Why do we need mountain equipment?" Happy asked as he played with Natsu tail.

"Well we are going to Marion mountain of course." Levy said cheerfully.

"You mean the same mountain that said people disappeared to?" Lucy asked with nervousness in her tone.

"Yeah, but remember they're just rumours and ity probably not true."

"Something tells me it's going to be dangerous in the mountain, rumours or not." Carla swears that girl head is in the clouds if she think things will go great.

The author noticed Lucy side glanced before she averted her gaze to Natsu. Levy smiled kindly at Lucy, she knew the moment she met her she was a big fan of her books. The way she looked at her, the way of her body react, and the tone of her voice was absolutely polite and respect. She seen it many times from her fans.

"Are you a fan of my books?"

The princess jumped a bit at Levy question. She didn't think she would care if she like her story or not. "Um, yes. I-I like all of your books, especially Raven and the seven cross." She couldn't stopped her self from her voice cracking. Damn, she felt like a idiot.

But Levy didn't seem to mind and continue with another question. "Which is your favorite character in Raven and the seven cross?"

"Matilda."

Now that caught Levy off guard. Matilda wasn't one of the main characters, a villain or fan favorites. She was just a support character that doesn't get enough attention. "Why is she your favorite? She isn't really a main character."

"I like her because despite her not having any powers or strong like Raven, she doesn't give up. She still fights even when she knows she can't win and still risk her life for Raven and their friends. She always make up with her lack of powers with her wits, strategies and determination."

Honestly, Levy was impressed by Lucy choice of favorite character. "I'm surprised someone noticed Matilda hard work. It's a bit of a shame people can't see that. They always say Matilda wasn't necessary when in fact she helped save Raven a few times."

"You like Matilda is well?"

"Yeah, she one of my favorites. Maybe after this trip I might do a story about Matilda." She winked. "Who knows, maybe people will start to appreciate her a bit more."

"That does sound nice." Lucy and Levy smiled to each other like old friends.

"What about you Jellal and Erza, do you read my books?"

"I do like your story Levy. I think my favorite book is the Seven sea eye." Jellal always loved pirate stories since he was a little boy. He even wanted to be one with his brothers once, but that obviously didn't happen.

"I'll admit Levy I'm not a big fan on fantasy or adventure stories. I'm more into...erotic books. Right, Jellal?" Erza smirked at the sight of Jellal red cheeks. He's so cute when he is blushing. He wasn't the only one though, Lucy and Levy jaws fell open, their cheeks are redder then Jellal face.

Does Erza have no shame? How can she be so calm and casual about it? The way Erza is saying is hinting that Jellal is dirty minded and read them with Erza. Jellal really has changed, yet again the princess has somewhat changed from her youth as well.

Luckily the embarrass and awkward atmosphere was shattered when the announcer spoked.  ** _"_** **We will be arriving at Crocus village in five minutes. Passengers please make sure you have all your luggage and items before you depart. Thank you."**

"Well get ready to move guys." Levy said cheerfully. Standing up from her sit she stretched her arms and legs, a few quite pop sounds when she stretched.

"Natsu, I command you to stand up and leave this train!" Erza order a bit to excitingly. The power to order Natsu around is getting into her head.

Natsu only made groaned sounds on Lucy lap. He doesn't want to leave. He wanted to stay on Lucy lap. If he leaves he will no doubt be sick again. Precise, she smell like stardust and honey, such a nice combination.  _She smells so nice._ He thought in his sleepy daze state.

Seeing him in that sad of excuse state Erza had no choice but to grabbed his scarf and dragged him out like a fox dragging a dead rabbit to it home. Unlike his fiancé he carried Wendy like she was a princess, with Carla on his head. Without another word the remaining people in the carriage walked out.

* * *

  ** _Marion mountain_**

A lone Human man name Marco walked through the thick snow. He only had his mountain equipment and a map that he drew for himself, to help him find a way back home. It was snowing gently on this curse mountain. He hate to admit it but he was getting pretty cold, even with his thick coat. To prevent himself from freezing to death he used his fire magic to guide him and keep himself warm.

He didn't want to be here but he needed to prove to his estrange son that he can defeat a monster that lives on this mountain. Hopefully his son will be proud of him once he defeat the mysterious monster.

The snow suddenly become harsh and rough, making it difficult to see even with his fire magic. It wasn't helping with the sudden strong wind. His map flew away out of his hand. "Dammit!" Why does everything hate him? The weather, his son, they just hate him.

At this point it will only get worse. A sane man would turn around and go home before getting kill, but not him. He won't go back, not until he kills the beast. With a big huffed he proceed to move forward.

His body and eyes was alerted when he heard a stick snapped. Was it animal? He hope so, he wasn't fully prepare to fight the beast yet. Marco continued to move his feet with some hesitation.

But it happened again, another stick snapped. He was started to freak out. He tried to keep himself calm. "Who's there?"

No answers. No sound. He doesn't know if it's old age or paranoia but he felt like someone was intently watching him. He gulped and quickly moved his feet.

He heard another sound but not a snap stick but a long and dangerous growl. For a second he thought he saw a large shadow moving around him. He used his fire magic to see what it is, but he couldn't see anything. Expect for a large dog-like footprint on the thick and uneven snow.

Not wanting to stick around to find out he ran. He ran, ran ,ran even when his sides hurt or he's losing his breath, he continue to run for his life.

Until his head slammed against a thick tree branch. Resulting him to be knocked out cold. Blood leaking out of his forehead, pouring on to his face, dripping into the pure driven snow.

A stranger emerge from the blizzard. His face was entirely covered by a creepy white and red demon mask with fake long white hair attached to it. His body was entirely covered by a worn out dark green cape that reaches to the floor. 

The mask man walked over to Marco and stared at him for a brief moment. Without making a sound he dragged the unconscious Marco away and vanish into the blizzard. Leaving no trace that they were there.


End file.
